


Avatar Wan High

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Avatar High [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Band, Bonding, Canonical Child Abuse, Cars, Dating, Discrimination, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Fear, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Girlfriend, Godmother - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Guide Dog, Guns, Hate, Justice, Last Hope, Laws, Life Lessons, Married Life, Meet the Family, Multi, Orphanage, Overprotective, Protective Parents, Racism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Republic City, Saving the World, Singing, Soulmates, True Love, Voice Acting, battered wife, boyfriend - Freeform, change, fashion - Freeform, iroh wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 93,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Hopefully, we all know about Aang and Co.'s adventures in the Nations, but what if we placed them in the present day? In High School? No bending! Same looks, same everything else that spells trouble!





	1. Welcome to Republic City

**Author's Note:**

> One of two stories about the Gaang going to a 21st Century style of Republic City High School called Avatar Wan High. This is year one. the sequel will be up after this one loaded.

Welcome To Republic City

Countless centuries ago the world was divided into four nations named after the four elements. There was the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads. It was also said there were special individuals who could manipulate their nation element at their will called benders.

There was even one person born who could manipulate all four and kept peace and balance between all nations called the Avatar.

But that time and era had long since passed. Most believed that the world was long ago myths and fairy tales and only told as bedtimes.

It is the 21st century now and all the beauty, magic and adventure and bending has vanished from the world. It's been replaced by what is so commonly found in the modern day world.

Cell phones, computers, video games, fast cars, and people too busy and wrapped up to notice what really matters in life who are more devoted to sinful behavior then what is good and right.

It would seem the heroes of old are truly needed again. But even with both the lack of benders or the Avatar those same heroes from long ago are needed nonetheless. The only question is can the once again stop a war without their special powers?

With nothing but themselves to help them but their own pure hearts, beautiful souls, and willpower? That is the question this story will answer. But we are getting ahead of ourselves.

Let us start at the beginning as all stories must start at the beginning for only starting there until we reach the end.

We have come to the most modern-day version of Republic City. In many ways, it was the same as Avatar Korra's world and yet it had become what you expect of a modern day city.

From the inside out you only had to take a fleeting glance and it was obvious there were major problems. The city was on brink of war. But not a war of non-benders and against benders that Avatar Korra had to face.

This is the war mankind has fought since it first came into creation. It's the war we fight against each other every day against the most deadly and the ravaging of plagues. Even far worst then the Plagues of Egypt.

There is the Plague of Racism, Plague of Prejudice, Plague of Bigotry, Plague of Hate, Plague of Intolerance, Plague of Ignorance, Plague of Indifference, Plague of Discord, Plague of Corruption, and Plague of Fear!

The Ten Deadly Plagues had so infested Republic City and it consumed almost everyone 's beautiful soul and hearts till their hearts and souls were so black that any ray of hope was snuffed out by these terrible blights.

Though only making the Ten Deadly Plagues worse are the evil and unholy disciples who feel it's their mission to spread the terror and infect as many people as possible with these plagues.

That's what the countless gangs who called them themselves everything from Terra Triads of the Earth Kingdom to the Agni Kai Duelists of the Fire Nation. And there were the sick bullies who lived in each of the four nations and just torture students at each nation own schools.

Then what made matters far worse were the adults who had far more influence and power. Those who worshiped all the deadly sins and not only flaunt it they glorified sin and abused power and people.

Those with power, money, and influence could do anything. Hell, they could get away with murder if they wanted too with how badly corrupted the city was. Countless time there was so many miscarriages of justice most people didn't even go to the police. They took justice into their own hands and that made things only more of a mess.

The case was a point, in fact, the original dream of the four nations living in peace and harmony in a utopia city had disintegrated to a dystopia and the city was getting ready to kill itself and it would happen by summer end at the rate it was going.

So as the expression goes desperate times call for desperate measures. Some of the few good people of the city came together and an effort to save the younger generation the decision was made that they no longer be separate.

They'd all go to school together and maybe if they're forced to spend time together they'd find a way to become friends and if they'd become friends maybe they could save the city from itself.

At the same time, the adults would make one last-ditch effort themselves to bring the City together.

The meeting to discuss all this was taking place at a rather nice manor in the Fire Nation section.

The beautiful manor house was home to a highly prosperous tea shop owner and his wife. The man name was Iroh and his wife's name was Kimana.

Kimana was a very beautiful and ravishing woman with waist-length cascading wavy raven black hair, an eye-catching and kindhearted face with captivating golden eyes. She was a woman of great faith and wisdom.

As well as much knowledge when it came to the subject of plants as her family was botanist who'd bred many hybrid plants. Along with breeding special butterflies to assist them with their hybrid plant life.

She kept her own extraordinary greenhouses in the backyard with her own specially bred butteries for which she got her name from to continue her family's work and to help them with their tea shop "The Jasmine Dragon."

Right now Kimana was serving her own special blend of tea. She looked either like a horticulturist or a religious person, to be honest with how she dressed.

With her flower straw hat, sleeveless pink top with a dark pink flower, dark purple skirt with matching the dark pink flower in the corner with purple sandals and her flower earrings.

"Welcome to our humble home honored guests. Sorry I didn't have more time to clean up. It's been a very busy time in the last few days. And we're dealing with um...personal problems." she fumbled stealing a glance back to the living room's fireplace mantel where a picture of her late son Lu Ten sat.

"We understand, Kimana. We do remember." Hakoda replied in an understanding way.

He was one of the few politicians who wasn't corrupted. He was one of the two people who helped represent the Water Tribes at City Hall. It was also known his beloved wife Kya had died at the hands of a mugger six years ago when she'd been out buying groceries.

When he was doing his job working at City Hall he wore a suit and tie in of course the traditional blues and purples of his people. Though for day he was wearing a casual light blue shirt, faded blue jeans and old boots. Though he still wore his hair in the traditional style of his people no matter what.

"Thank you for being understanding, Hakoda," Kimana's angelic voice replied graciously to him who nodded and smiled at her.

"It's alright. Now can we talk about this new school we've spent so much time and effort to build? For one last hope for our children's fate to be changed?"

"It's cost the Beifong family a small fortune to pay for this school to be built. I just hope I've not made a bad investment," Lao spoke in a well-mannered voice.

He was still dressed like the aristocratic businessman he was. It was never 'a causal Friday" for him or his family. For the Beifong family, they're just always trying to maintain the perfect image of aristocrats.

"Is not the future for our children and the city, not the best investment you could make? They are the hope for the future of this city and the world at large and you're worried about something as replaceable as money?" inquired an older man with an arrow tattoo on his bald head.

He still bore the tattoos of his people even if bending had long ceased to exist. Though he wasn't dressed in monk robes of times long since past. Though he still wore the colors of the Air Nomads. The yellow, orange and reds like the autumn tree leaves.

The man wore a light orange and yellow turtleneck with jeans of a yellowish-orange color and short leather ankle boots and a necklace with the Air Nomad symbol on it.

"I'm still a businessman, but I am a father, Gyasto. I'm thinking of my daughter who will be attending this school. I need to know she'll be safe and this school will be up to standers for those who have disabilities and that I didn't put my child in harm's way," he replied as he wiped his mouth for a moment. Then setting down his teacup he looked again at the Air Nomad man.

"Besides, beg your pardon for these words, but it's not like any of you Air Nomads are true parents. Your culture doesn't believe in raising your children with biological parents. You raise them in gender isolation and without knowing who belongs to who.

So you wouldn't know what any of us feel about having your own flesh and blood in any danger as you don't have a child of your own to look after," he argued in a reasonable way.

"Be mindful of your words and don't speak of what you don't know. You know nothing about me or who I love and if I may have children or not or the secrets I do know." Gyasto replied in a tightly controlled polite voice.

"How about we all cool our jets and remember we are here for the same purpose? Our children? Whether they are blood or not? We all care about our children's souls?

I'm worried about my godchildren. And no I don't have a blood connection but what makes someone family is love not blood, okay?" a beautiful Fire Nation woman spoke up as she came in carrying a plate of cookies on to the enclosed porch space that was part of the lovely estate.

She was a vision of great beauty. She was extremely attractive from head to toe. She was a tall woman with an envious figure, full lips, brilliant gold eyes, and well sculpted facial features. She wore her long raven black hair with a distinctive hairstyle.

In place of a topknot, she'd done an elegant small knot on the top of her head. The rest of her lengthy black locks were styled in thick side buns with incredibly long pigtails that had gold clips at the bottom and weaved into the side hair-buns were bright ruby red flowers.

At the moment she was dressed in a stunningly beautiful cherry-red and sun gold sundress with matching flowers as the pattern on the skirt and some gold jewelry beautifying her.

Looking up at her she bowed once and spoke apologetically. "I'm sorry I was late, my friends. I had to um, drop my godchildren at dance class. They are rehearsing for "Phoenix Heavens."

"Did you make sure he wasn't around when you picked them up?" questioned Kimana in a low whisper to Xiaoying who nodded.

"Death wasn't around. I waited till he left to go with some of his 'buddies" to play blackjack.

If you're wondering about the Demon? She went with her friends to get a Mani-peti, then go bargain hunting."

"I've to go pray. Excuse me for a moment." Kimana left the room in a great hurry with tears in her golden eyes.

"What was that about? Death? Demon?"

"Trust us, Hakoda it's better you don't know. Now we agree it's best that each of the Four Nations is represented fairly and equally at this new school which we all agree should be named after the first Avatar of legend. Avatar Wan. As it's a new begin and to honor what he stood for," Iroh began to speak as he sipped his tea happily.

Iroh was also dressed very casual. Just a russet red cotton shirt and some matching sweatpants. Despite the splendor of his manor and or the fact, he was from a well-known and wealthy family he really was down-to-earth and didn't feel superior in any way.

"It seems foolish to believe in legends and myths," Lao muttered under his breath.

"Legends are lessons that ring with truths. You can't have a future without a past, Lao Beifong. If you don't learn from the lessons of the past you can't do better in the present nor will you shape a better future.

Everything is connected. People, nature, time, everything that is about of life is connected and we all depend on one another in some way or another to live and thrive," Gyasto replied in a very philosophical voice.

"That's is truly a very enlightening thought, my dear friend and one that is needed so much for all of our children.

Now as it was agreed by all you have judged me to be the best man to be the principal of this new school? Is that my understanding of this whole business?" Iroh asked to confirm their thoughts.

"Yes, of anyone in this whole city you are by far the wisest and most humble man in the whole city. If anyone can lead our children out of the darkness into the light it is you, Iroh." Hakoda spoke for all of them.

"And you don't mind having another Fire Nation person being Vice Principal? As you asked me to be Vice Principal?" Xiaoying inquired to them inquisitively and they nodded.

"You seem qualified for the job in many ways and anyway you agreed to all our suggestion for several staff members from other staff members," Gyasto point out sensibly.

"Well, your recommendations are all people we do know well. And one is my boyfriend. So Piandao is fine. So lets from this list of recommendations lets see." Iroh looked at the list.

"We've some of your top picks from the Water Tribe are Pakku, Yugoda, and your own mother Hakoda? Kanna?"

"She wanted to keep an eye on her grandchildren at the new school," he explained with a faint blush.

"Okay. That is duly noted. From the Earth Kingdom we've got Bumi, a man named the Mechanistic, some crazy nomads to teach the music class, a woman named Auntie Wu, a guy called Guru Pathik and finally for history a Professor Zei," read off Xiaoying flipping the papers.

"Now from Fire Nation we've got my boyfriend Piandao, Shyu, Jeong-Jeong, part of the school nursing staff is a woman who likes to be called Healer Yang. That covers our top picks."

"The Air Nomads are a little thin, I must admit," Iroh confessed as he looked up at Gyasto who sighed.

"Many of our people are very traditional and stubborn to change and not very forward thinking. So are reluctantly to try anything new. It was with great difficulty I was able to sway anyone to join the teaching staff.

In fact, only one person was actually eager to join the teaching staff."

"Her name appears to be Akanke?" Iroh read off the name.

"She jumped at the news when they said they wanted teachers at a new school. She's always been well 'different' from the rest of the people in our culture. Doesn't quite fit in. I was only able to find about three others to join the staff."

"Yangchen, Lio, and Laghima?"

"That's all I could get. I assure you they are very good teachers."

"Well, we want everyone to be fairly represented and it was who wanted to volunteer to be on staff. We will have a meeting here next week to make sure everyone is suited for their subject of choice to teach and then the following week inspect the school before it's open for the school year." Iroh declared their intentions.

"So that's how we spend the last two weeks of the summer?" Lao wanted to know for confirmation.

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Well, I want my building contractors to take that time to go over every inch of the school and make sure everything is up to code if you don't mind. And that the school is again equipped with all the things it needs for itself and teachers and students alike."

"That's a very good idea. Please do it and report back to us."

'Maybe the two of us should make sure we oversee how the kids handle being redistricted alright? And that how they get to this new school is handle correctly?" suggested Hakoda.

"Yes, both I and Hakoda can do a better job together then doing that separately."

"That is another good idea. We've only two weeks to make this all go well and without a hitch. Then we've got to try and plan the Harmony Ceremony for next summer to hopefully bring the city together if this school fails in its own mission." Xiaoying reminded them.

"Let's hope it doesn't then."

As they got up to leave it caught everyone attention of a small door open to a room off from the living room. It looked like it wasn't meant to be seen, but the hidden door was ajar and they could hear Kimana praying.

Well, curiosity took over and no-one could stop the guests from going over and seeing what was going on in Kimana's secret room.

She was startled at first that her private sanctum was being invaded but then said if they needed to pray they might as well.

They looked around the room and realized it was a shrine or place of worship and prayer. It was as large as a master bedroom in a hexagon shape. It was designed from floor to ceiling to resemble a Fire Sage Temple.

In fact, because Iroh and Kimana both were collectors of antiques of the lost ages the room was filled with authentic things from a Fire Temple.

So floor and walls were a genuine solstice calendar with real golden flames and a solstice jewel in a window that would hit a golden flame on the opposite wall.

In the corners of the room were both burning incense to ward off evil spirits and flower baskets with sacred flowers of the Fire Nation. In the center of the room was an altar of sorts.

It had several candles including a dragon and phoenix candles that were always burning with several photos in gold frames with rubies, sunstones, and fire opals decorating the frames.

She also added for extra protection a crucifix and two small angels as she felt you might as well call in all the help you could get to keep your family safe as all the photos were of her family.

There were pictures of her sister-in-law her nephew and niece and her nephew's true love who was the adopted daughter she, her husband Ursa all shared and was Xiaoying's goddaughter.

It was here she prayed every day and every chance she got for her family. That her sister-in-law Ursa was safe and one day she'd be able to reclaim her children and wouldn't have to be in hiding any longer. That her nephew and his love wouldn't be abused in every sense of the word anymore. That the demon inside her niece could be exorcised so her soul could be saved.

And most of all she prayed that one day that justice would be done and that her husband's diabolical son of bitch brother who was death himself would face justice and be put in a place worse than hell itself forever and a day.

It was after they left her prayer room that she asked the others if they were truly worried about their children or family with the threat of a war on the horizon?

Hakoda spoke first of his troubles with his own children. His 15-year-old son Sokka was a very smart and bright boy. He had no doubt his grades would be all A's at the new school. He excelled when it came to using his brains whether it was for creative planning or just thinking.

To be honest Sokka had three loves in life. He loved meat, snowboarding and the other Water Tribe politician daughter Yue. They'd dated for a long time. But then Hakoda revealed something that he made the others swear not to leave this room.

What no-one knew but Hakoda and Arnook knew was Yue wasn't well. In fact, the girl had been battling cancer for four years now and it was looking like the cancer was likely to win that battle.

And all this time Yue had not told anyone she had cancer let alone her boyfriend. So everyone could see that Hakoda was worried what his son was gonna do if and when he got the news the love of his life was dying.

Hakoda's other child his daughter Katara he loved but held his own worries. She was only 14 years old and yet was way too much a grown up. She acted way too much like a mother and not as a kid.

And what upset him the most was before his wife's death Katara used to do two things always with her mother. They would sing every day and she was a talented figure skater.

Katara would still figure skate but lost the true passion needed to really make it beautiful as her muse and soul wasn't in it. Furthermore, she hadn't sung once since her mother passing and Hakoda would give anything to hear his daughter's voice singing once more as he met her mother in a karaoke bar.

Lao said he wasn't sure what wrong with his daughter as she did everything to annoy him and her mother. She was supposed to be a lady and she was acting like a rude, ungrateful and low-class child.

She was supposed to be well-bred, soft-spoken, and conservative. She was to know proper etiquette and be a proper gentlewoman.

And all she ever did was be ill-mannered, loud, cheeky, blunt, dress radical and be anything but a lady.

Everyone basically told him maybe he should stop trying to turn his daughter into something she wasn't and let her be herself. Just because she was blind didn't mean she was helpless and maybe he was the one who was blind.

Not seeing his child for who she was and only wanting to see what he wanted to see. To see her for who she was and not what he wanted her to be. And maybe they actually get along.

The last to speak of a child was Gyasto who spoke of his young ward. The boy who he looked after a young 12-year-old boy named Aang.

Aang he explained could be summed up in a few expressions. That he had the energy of a bullet, that he was a much a trickster and mischief-maker as an elf, there was no animal he couldn't tame or ride, and above all, he wasn't like any other Air Nomad kid.

He would follow many of the teachings when it came to non-violence and eating no meat and that sorta thing. But there were things he just wouldn't conform too.

There were things that he wanted and liked to do that weren't part of the time-honored traditions of his people that got him into trouble. That Gyasto was the only one who seemed to understand and helped him get and tried to make sure he didn't get caught with.

The Air Nomads weren't supposed to be 'tainted' with modern day technology or objects. They tried to keep their spirits as pure and untouched by modern day poisons as possible.

Aang wanted to be a typical 12-year-old boy. He wanted to watch TV, surf the net and go skating park and catch big air.

Gyasto had broken a very big taboo by getting him a tablet and telling him to keep it hidden. So Aang had to be secretive and not let anyone find out about his tablet or the fact he had WiFi.

Or the fact for his last birthday Gyasto had gotten him a real scooter and would sneak him away for hours at a time so he could go to the skate park to practice tricks with his scooter.

But the one thing that everyone did know about Aang that wasn't a secret was fact he wanted to know about his biological parents and that was something even Gyasto couldn't give him no matter how much he wanted too as the birth records were locked up in a place so tight no one was sure who was the real keeper of them.

So after hearing about this Lao was a little softer to Gyasto

With everyone feelings made bear they all shared in prayer to hope they could make a dream come true. To save their city and home and that their children's dreams and wishes could come true as well.

And with that everyone went home as the moon came out into the sky and shining brightly in the sky was a star that was brighter than any other. In the old days, it was called the Avatar Star and it was supposed to be a symbol of everlasting hope.

May it work its magic for all of the city and its souls once again. For a miracle was needed so badly right now!


	2. Avatar Wan High

Avatar Wan High

It was the final two weeks of August so the final weeks of summer vacation before the new high school would be opened and for the first time, all four nations would be attending the same school.

They'd no longer be segregated by their ethnicity. The time had long since come for desegregation. For all the four nations to united as one. Though if this was gonna be anything like when people of different skin color came crashing together for the first time? Well, no-one should expect the first few days to go exactly peacefully.

Avatar Wan High had been constructed in the heart of the municipality. Furthermore, to honor each of the four nations, they'd take parts of each nation's architectural designs, colors, and iconic symbols and then amalgamated them together in a truly artistic fashion.

The end result? It'd made the three-story building that took up one whole city block unbelievably unique, beautiful and a piece of art in and of itself.

At the moment dressed in yet another impeccable green business suit looking sharp as a tack was Lao Beifong speaking with the foreman and grilling him on every last detail and that even really meant every single detail. No matter how minute or unimportant it may seem.

"So you've triple checked every employee's background all the way back to their great-grandparents and to their third cousins?" he wanted to know.

"Mr. Beifong, I assure, my company does a very thorough background check on all who work for me, but we don't go overboard. Everyone here has no felonies, has the proper paperwork to qualify them for their jobs, and is thoroughly trained to do their job."

"Are we properly insured? I don't want lawsuits or any of that mess with people suing me for any accidents?"

We're very aware when it comes to safety and have excellent insurance. And everyone is fairly represented by an excellent team of lawyers in case of trouble, Mr. Beifong. Don't let any of your feathers get even the slightest bit ruffled."

'You're not cutting corners to save time or money?"

"No, we take the time and do it right. Everyone and everything is monitored with great scrutinized here at Metal Light. Trust us every job we undertake is done right the first time. No matter how long it takes," the Foreman assured him.

"For your sake they better be. Now, where can I find the delivery trucks that are supposed to be stocking the school with all the needed supplies and equipment? Where might I find them, Mr. Dock?"

"My brother Xu will be the one with delivery trucks carrying the school's supplies and equipment. My youngest brother Bushi will be arriving at lunchtime to help start getting the school kitchens stocked with the food. You did say you want the food to be from all the nations, right?"

"Yes, we did as each meal is supposed to have a little bit of each nation mixed into it to promote the sense of unity. I hope you three brothers are taking your medications. From what I heard of you through rumor mills no offense, off them, your a little bit of, to put it politely oddballs."

'Hey! Everyone a bit of an oddball and don't worry we've been seeing a great therapist and she got us on all the right meds and we're doing just fine, thank you very much. Don't worry about us so much."

"Okay, sorry I apologize. You get back to work and I'll go see how your other brothers are doing, alright?"

"Okay, but maybe you should go see a therapist. Mr. Beifong. Ms. Ayano. She's a wonderful healer of the mind and soul!" he called after him as he left.

Though the way Mr. Beifong quickened his pace it was obvious he wouldn't heed the words he needed counseling of any kind.

While Lao Beifong was busy overseeing the school itself Hakoda and Gyasto were busy making sure the new buses were up and running correctly. That the buses and their drivers were not only good drivers and knew the rules of the road, but they understood the routes and the buses were updated with improvements.

That each was following its given route, knew how many kids it was supposed to pick up, and knew how to get to the school and how to handle the kids.

Hakoda was handling the buses going north and south and Gyasto east to west and it wasn't easy to work since that was a 20 bus fleet with five buses going each direction that they had to check out and make sure was up to snuff. But it was still a necessary job to do all the same and they carried out their duties in a timely and honorable manner.

Meanwhile all this time Kimana and Iroh were preparing for a large dinner party at their tea shop The Jasmine Dragon to meet with the newly employed staff of the school and get to know them and them each other before the school opened.

The Jasmine Dragon was from the outside still drew from their ancestral roots when it came to architectural design and was the traditional Fire Nation colors of red, gold and black.

There was a solid golden dragon weaving its way around the building until it reaches the peak of the roof where it opens its wings and breathed fire into the sky. The inside was that of an old fashion Asian tea shop in many ways too.

However, Kimana had added many of her own special touches. She was more than just gifted in the ways of gardening, she also gifted in art and music.

Therefore all around the tea shop, there were a dozen of her hybrid flowers growing and thriving and her hybrid butterflies flying free to pollinate them.

She in her best calligraphy written on the walls her husband's proverbs, inspirational quotes, haiku poetry, and certain passages from the Bible.

Furthermore adorning the walls were more than just culture icons of the four nations but once again Christianity church symbolic representation. As again she powerfully believed in you required as much protection as you could get to protect your loved ones.

Then in the concealed speakers played songs of beauty, divine guidance and hope of her choosing. It was good music and she hoped it would have the desired effect on those who listen to it and make their hearts soar and their souls seek transformation and enlightenment.

Besides whilst she worked her pet a White Lotus Dove named Ren was never far from her side. White Lotus Doves were somewhat larger than normal doves and had the pattern of a lotus tile from the game Pai Sho on their breast and eyes bluer then skies. They also made extremely faithful and loyal pets and good company.

"So are we gonna serve your mystery tea and Xiaoying's mystery cookies at this party, sweetheart?" she asked as she was busy tending to her sundrops by the east windows.

"Of course, what else would I serve at such an important affair, Kimana?" Iroh replied as he was busy collecting the day's leftover cups.

"Hmm," she inhaled deeply the scent. "Sundrops, our flower. You and I wouldn't have met if you hadn't come to the greenhouses that day and stop to ask about them," she reminded him.

"Yes. It was the Summer Solstice and I wanted to get my mother Ilah some flowers as it would be her last Solstice. You had so many wonderful flowers. Fire flowers, fire lilies, red lilacs, and then that beautiful sundrops."

"The very ones I bred myself. And somehow we go from talking about the flowers to end up on a date to walk down the aisle and now we've been married 30 years."

"We look very good for people just entering middle age, Kimana."

"Well, we've aged very gracefully and I don't give into the sin of vanity and use all those stupid 'magic' products to look younger. I accept I'll age and whether I age gracefully or not I accept it as a part of life.

It's a little messed up, isn't it? You are ten years older the Ozai. And for some reason, I don't know if that why you're omniscient, benevolent and more human. All I know is we met when we're 29 and a year later we're wedded and shortly after welcomed Lu ten into our lives," she recalled the first bit of their courtship.

"And woefully six years ago his life was cut tragically short by no-one doing other than one person who made a foolish choice. Please don't let hate forever linger in your heart, my beautiful butterfly."

"Well, he was just starting college and had a future, Iroh!" she exclaimed in anger like she did every time the subject of their son was brought up. " He was just 20 years old and then a drunk driver crashes into him riding his motorcycle? And it's been six long years and the pain hasn't gone away from the accident!"

"And yet aren't you the one is always talking about forgiveness, Kimana? Haven't you done that yet?" her beloved questioned her with sad eyes and she looked back unhappily and shook her head.

"Yes and no. Sometimes I have other days like when it's the anniversary of the accident or his birthday? No I can't hold onto forgiveness, I'm sorry my dragon, I can't do it," she replied honestly as Ren was wiping tears from her eyes with her wingtips.

"I understand, Kimana, I miss him too. Though we must cherish the moments we had with him and celebrate his life and not mourn his passing." Iroh replied in his sage voice as he had told her many times.

"I know, I know. And what we've to focus on now is saving the three children in our family still alive. Zuko, Akiko, and Azula. For Agni Kai above all of them need saving one way or another."

"Yes, they do. So you go pray for their souls and safety and I'll finish cleaning up here, alright, my beautiful butterfly?"

"Alright. I'll also go choose the music for the dinner party. Let us pray all our prayers will be answered with this school and this celebration of unity you are also planning helps save the hearts and souls of the city as well!" as she left and her dove followed as she went to go pray.

It was only a few days later that everyone was gathering for the dinner party at the Jasmine Dragon.

Xiaoying was a woman of many talents that included being that she was an expert fashion designer and master chef. She and her live-in boyfriend ran a boutique/cafe. She was gonna still hold ownership of her shop called "The Yon Boutique and Cafe" However she was gonna have to count on her employees to run it when she was doing her vice principal job.

As luck would have it women are born multi-taskmasters. Which meant for her and Iroh they weren't about to stop working their first jobs just because they'd been elected to be head of the new High School.

At the moment several of the young teenagers who worked at Xiaoying's shop came in carrying many delicious smelling dishes as Kimana glided in gracefully to serve her husband's mystery tea.

Why he called it "mystery tea" was very simple. The flavor wasn't guaranteed. For the flavor was a little different every time and no two people tasted the same flavor or you could drink it and never experienced the same flavor twice in a row.

No-one knew how he achieved this anymore how Xiaoying did the same with her accompanying mystery cookies and they weren't about to let slip the secret recipes. But it was always made for a fun night whenever it was served.

Though the one thing that wasn't ever served or allowed near Kimana was lychee nuts since she had a lethal allergy too them. In fact, it was a family allergy that everyone in her family had.

Therefore there was a clear sign on the door of the tea shop and a rule in their home that no-one was to bring any lychee nuts in. She was only thankful that her son had not inherited the allergy as they had him tested when he was young and he hadn't gotten it.

Before they could eat she said they must pray to their respective sacred spirits and the mightiest of spirits and she chose to play two important songs for the occasion on her hidden speakers to put them in the mood.

"Lord, I want to feel your heart  
And see the world through your eyes  
I want to be your hands and feet  
I want to live a life that leads

Ready yourselves, ready yourselves  
Let us shine the light of Jesus in the darkest night  
Ready yourselves, ready yourselves  
May the powers of darkness tremble as our praises rise

Until the whole world hears, Lord, we are calling out  
Lifting up your name for all to hear the sound  
Like voices in the wilderness, we're crying out  
And as the day draws near  
We'll sing until the whole world hears

Lord, let your sleeping giant rise  
Catch the demons by surprise  
Holy nation sanctified  
Let this be our battle cry

Ready yourselves, ready yourselves  
Let us shine the light of Jesus in the darkest night  
Ready yourselves, ready yourselves  
May the powers of darkness tremble as our praises rise

Until the whole world hears, Lord, we are calling out  
Lifting up your name for all to hear the sound  
Like voices in the wilderness, we're crying out  
And as the day draws near  
We'll sing until the whole world hears

We'll sing until the whole world hears  
We'll sing until the whole world hears

I want to be your hands and feet  
I want to live a life that leads  
To see you set the captive free  
Until the whole world hears

And I pray that they will see  
More of you and less of me  
Lord, I want my life to be  
The song You sing

Until the whole world hears, Lord, we are calling out  
Lifting your name up for all to hear the sound  
Like voices in the wilderness, we're crying out  
And as the day draws near  
We'll sing until the whole world hears

We'll sing until the whole world hears  
We'll sing until the whole world hears  
We'll sing until the whole world hears  
We'll sing until the whole world hears  
We'll sing until the whole world hears"

and the second that was finished the next song played loudly on the speakers as well.

"I call, You hear me  
I've lost it all  
And it's more than I can bear  
I feel so empty

You're strong  
I'm weary  
I'm holdin' on  
But I feel like givin' in  
But still, You're with me

And even though I'm walkin' through  
The valley of the shadow  
I will hold tight to the hand of Him  
Whose love will comfort me  
And when all hope is gone  
And I've been wounded in the battle  
He is all the strength that I will  
Ever need  
And He will carry me

I know I'm broken  
But You alone  
Can mend this heart of mine  
You're always with me

And even though I'm walkin' through  
The valley of the shadow  
I will hold tight to the hand of Him  
Whose love will comfort me  
And when all hope is gone  
And I've been wounded in the battle  
He is all the strength that I will  
Ever need  
And He will carry me

And even though I feel so lonely  
Like I've never been before  
You never said it would be easy  
But You said you'd see me through  
The storm

And even though I'm walkin' through  
The valley of the shadow  
I will hold tight to the hand of Him  
Whose love will comfort me  
And when all hope is gone  
And I've been wounded in the battle  
He is all the strength that I will  
Ever need  
And He will carry me

He will carry me

He will carry me

He will carry me!"

"Now, that we're in a more spiritual, hopeful and enlightened mood let's talk about the hope for our children as we enjoy this wonderful dinner, shall we?" offered Kimana pleasantly as everyone agreed.

There was a very pleasant conversation as people slowly started to introduce themselves and made the basic introductions. Their names, country and what occupation they're going to be fulfilling at the school.

Starting with the Water Tribe you'd Hakoda's mother Kanna and her second husband Pakku. Kanna would be head of the school kitchens and her husband would be covering all mathematics classes.

Also from the Water Tribe, they'd Yugoda as one of two school nurse and Hue, Dew and Tho taking on the potions of Heath Class teacher and janitorial work.

From the Earth Kingdom, they'd gotten a man known as The Mechanistic who would be teaching metal and wood shop. A group called collectively "Crazy Nomads" since they really like hippies to teach music and band class. Professor Zei has a history teacher.

They had an old crazy mad genius named Bumi teaching chemistry who hopefully wouldn't cause things to blow up. A lady called Auntie Wu teaching English Literature. An old guru name Pathik teaching social sciences.

And finally, the last two were a gray-haired man named Oyaji teaching computer science and a man who was a desert survival expert named Sha-Mo teaching social studies.

There were a lot of Fire Nation people who had step up to the challenge of working at the school.

Healer Yang was the other school nurse. Jeong-Jeong was teaching philosophy. Xiaoying's boyfriend Piandao was teaching creative writing. Shyu was in charge of Special Ed.

Saura, Rei, and Kishi were the P. E. and Drama teachers.

And finally the few Air Nomad teachers filled in with Akanke teaching art, Yangchen teaching Home EC, Lio biology and Laghima in charge of teaching foreign languages.

It was quite an interesting cast of characters who'd be working at this school and that was just the staff. In a few days time, they'd meet the students and one could only imagine how that was gonna go down.

Well, when September rolled around and the doors were gonna be open for the first time it was noted that some people at least for the first day didn't take the bus. It was obvious some parents didn't trust the bus and rather bring their children to the school to help make the transition to a new school slightly easier.

But for some, it didn't mean it was gonna be any easier or that everything was peachy keen that was for sure.

The first to show up was two different red cars carrying five Fire Nation teens. And it was painfully obvious from just a fleeting glance that something was seriously off.

One car was a bright red Ferrari and that was driven by a younger man whose golden eyes glitter like the devils. He was driving with three teenage girls and clearly spoiled the one he was praising and beguiling as she got out of the fast and expensive car.

The teenage girl looked only 14 years old. She was beautiful but her eyes were as evil as the devil before her. Her dark hair was in an elegant know with two long bangs hanging on the side.

She wore a blue lightning bolt earring that matches her choker. She had a blood red crop top with a blue flame in the center. Her midriff was showing and her short mini skirt matched her crop top and she wore golden yellow knee-high boots.

Her two friends one was in total Gothic attire and the other was a total preppy pink cheerleader type. And it was clear the devilish girl was in charge and ruled with an iron fist.

The other car was red too and not nearly as expensive or showy as a Ferrari. It was a Lexus hybrid. In the front seat, Iroh was giving Xiaoying and two other important people a ride to school.

These two people in the backseat almost seemed to be crying but not just because of the new school.

"It will be okay. Don't worry. We'll be watching over you both. No-one is gonna hurt either of you at this new school. He can't touch you either of you on school grounds. You're safe as long as your on school grounds," Iroh looked at them through the review mirror.

A teenage boy scowled which was highlighted by the burn scar that took up most of the left side of his face.

"Uncle you said he wouldn't touch us at our last school and he still did. You keep promising one day it will end. When will I and my fire lily be safe? When will Mom come back and save us?"

"Yes? When does the torment end, Uncle? Xiaoying? Please!" begged the goddess with the jade green eyes next to the teenage boy.

"We're praying for a miracle, my children. We're doing all we can. We'll leave the back door open tonight. You think you can sneak out tonight, Zuko?" his uncle inquired.

"Yeah, I can sneak out. After years of doing it, I'm great at it. Xiaoying you'll get Akiko to Uncle Iroh and Aunt Kim's place right?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay. Then let's take on this new school Zuky!" as the two teenagers kissed one another and with the two adults protecting them got out of the car in the safety of the factually lot.

While Iroh and Xiaoying were dressed in professional suits of different shades of red Zuko and Akiko who was Iroh's nephew and adopted daughter and Xiaoying's godchildren looked caustically around.

Both were extremely sexy even with Zuko's scar. Both were tall with great sexy bodies with jet black hair. Zuko's eyes were gold as the sun and Akiko's eyes green as jade. His hair was a shaggy mess, hers was fell to her waist and she wore it in a high ponytail.

They're dressed in similar red and black clothing. Zuko was a red shirt with a black flame under a black open vest, red jeans with a black pinstripe, red leather boots, and black leather biker gloves.

Akiko wore a red sleeveless crop top with a keyhole showing off her midriff with a red mini skirt with a gold flame in the corner over a pair of black jeans with a red pinstripe and red leather boots. She had gold bracelets, armband, earrings, necklace and her fire lily hair comb Zuko gave her as a symbol of true love.

As they walked fast to avoid the trio of girls and not be seen by the man in the crimson suit a blue Chevy Malibu was pulling up also in the parking lot. A pair of grandparents got out and from the back seat were two young teenagers and all of them dressed in shades of blue.

The teenage boy was rather handsome and he was dressed in a cerulean blue shirt that had a picture of a boomerang on the front, blue jeans, and tan boots. His younger sister was very attractive enough to make any boy head spin that was for sure.

She wore her hair differently than any girl seen before. A long braid down her back with two hair loops that were both odd and yet beautiful. Overall all she was as beautiful as a water goddess.

Going from head to toe she had blue topaz studs in her ears, a special necklace around her neck, a sky blue crop top with a crescent moon on it, midriff showing, a blue and white pencil skirt, and light blue ankle strapped heels.

Although she was a vision of beauty you could see a hardness in her eyes and despite the nurturing nature of the girl, there was anger in her heart you could still see and feel.

"Gran-Gran are you sure we've got to come here now?" inquired the girl as she adjusted her backpack.

"Katara, please don't ask that question again. This is your new school for the last time. And I don't want you or your brother to make trouble on your first day. So mind yourselves."

"Don't worry Gran-Gran! This should be a breeze! I mean really what's so hard about a new school? All you got to do is a bunch of homework and deal with a bunch of nobodies all day! A piece of cake!" Sokka chuckled.

"The point of school is to make friends, Sokka. Not ignore the rest of the student body. You can't just focus on one aspect of the school, young man," chastised his step-grandpa.

"Sorry, Gramp-Gramp."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"But..."

"Pakku you might as well get used to it by now. If I'm Gran-Gran you would be Gramp-Gramp. And we've been married for a couple of years now. So quit fighting it and just accept it already," his wife chided him with both a teasing smile and a little impatience in her voice.

"I hate nicknames but okay, for you the love of my life I'll stop complaining about it. Even if I don't like it," he mumbled and he felt his wife kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Good. Now let's get the grandchildren inside so they can find their lockers."

Toph was wearing a bit of a scowl on her face as she rode in the back of a limo with her guide dog Rocky at her feet. Her parents had been so overprotective and really overbearing yet again.

Going as far as they even dressed her for the first day of school! Even if she was blind she wasn't completely blind and she definitely wasn't stupid.

She knew that her parents wanted her to dress like a windup old fashion school girl from the last century. She would've looked like some Sunday School Bible dork if she'd stayed in those stuffy and tacky clothes.

Luckily the limo she was in was the kind with the black glass that separates the driver from the passenger and she a stash of the kind of clothes she wanted to wear. Cracking up the music from that stupid classical stuff her parents like and turning on the rock and roll Toph had spent the whole ride changing her clothes.

She had gone from dorky to cool. She now wore a neon green headband, with green stud earrings, a lime green tank top, her midriff showing with lime green shorts with neon pinstripes and cool green sneakers.

Cranking her knuckles she petted Rocky. "You ready to rock and roll, Rocky? Wanna show them who the toughest of the toughies?"

He barked to show he agreed. With a grin, she got out of the limo and then cracked her neck and spit once before letting Rocky lead her to the school.

The last to arrive at the school was a young boy who was dressed a bit like a hippie, to be honest.

He was being escorted to the premises by Gyasto. The boy had a lemur on his right shoulder and was walking a huge dog as he approached the school. The boy was wearing an over-sized light orange vest, with a long long-sleeved baggy shirt with yellowish orange jeans with flares at the bottoms with knee-high leather boots. He also wore a funny yellow, red, and orange hat over his bald head and an Air Nomad necklace.

Like several Air Nomads he bore their tattoos but how one got them now without bending was an interesting question to be answered.

"Gyasto are you sure I'll be okay here? I mean I'm only 12 right now and this is high school. Should I be at Jr. High?"

"It's for 8-12 grade and doesn't forget your 13th birthday is coming up soon. You are an equinox child are you not? The most sacred day in our culture?"

"Yes, I know I was born on the fall equinox which is September 22nd. Speaking of which what you gonna be able to get me this birthday?" he asked eagerly.

"Aang you know it was extremely dangerous to get you for your last birthday that scooter or when I bought you that tablet. How many risks do you think I can take before we both might be caught or ostracized from Air Temple Island?"

He looked down in sorrow. "We can't be kicked off the island, Gyasto. I don't have another place to go. Neither do Momo or Appa. And I can't go without finding out who my mom and dad are!"

"So please don't try and get into too much trouble here at the school and make sure others don't figure out your secrets. I'll think of something special for your birthday, but I can't risk getting your another forbidden gift."

Sighing sadly he nodded. "I understand. Please make sure Momo and Appa are taken care of today. I've to go to school. See you later, Gyasto"

"Don't ever forget, Aang, even if you never find out who your parents are, I at least love you."

"Thank you, Gyasto. But I keep wishing it was my mom who was saying that to me. Gotta go." wiping tears from his eyes as he headed into the school.

The first day of school didn't exactly go well for any of the students or the teachers.

Aang made the first mistake as he was looking for his first class. His first class of the day art. But he got lost as he was looking for the art class and had the bad luck of running into that trio of mean girls.

He'd bumped into the Goth girl while trying to figure out the school map and knocked her over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you. Let me help you up," he offered but the girl who seemed a bit emotionless rose and looked at him.

"What's a baby doing at a high school? And showing such disrespect to the Fire Nation?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you. I'm just looking for my class!" he backed away and the girl flicked her wrist and he found himself pinned to the wall with paper throwing stars.

The girls laughed and high-five each other and then walked into the room where Bumi was teaching chemistry.

Aang couldn't believe he was pinned to the wall by paper mache throwing stars and he was late for his first class.

"Excuse me, young man? Do you need some help?" asked a kind voice.

Looking up he saw a beautiful gray-eyed Air Nomad woman with light brown hair. She was dressed in a Bohemian fashion and seemed to have a look of pity on her face.

"Thank you! I could use some help getting down and finding my class. I'm late for art class."

"Well, good thing I ran into you then. I'm your art teacher. I was trying to find where my lost student was at. Give me a second," as she got him down and he followed her.

"So what's your name? I mean I don't really know any of the female Air Nomads as you know girls are strictly raised with the girls and boys strictly with the boys."

"Stupid rule. Most of our old custom is so out-dated! Cruel, injustice and wrong!" she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry! This is not a debate class we are heading too it's an art class. Where are my manners? My name is Akanke. What is yours?" she asked smiling her sweetest smile at him.

"I'm Aang."

Akanke stumbled as she was walking for a moment and he caught her. "Are you okay?" he asked confused.

"Sorry, I didn't eat enough for breakfast and I'm a little lightheaded," she explained as she reached her classroom and ushered him inside where the eighth and ninth graders were taking the class together.

"Sorry, class I'm late. I had to find our straggler. Let me introduce myself. I'm Akanke. I'm of the Air Nomad culture.

So I'd like to welcome you all to the art class. In this class, you'll find your soul if you're daring enough to try. Where you'll touch that part of yourself you never knew was there before.

I don't want you to come to me and ask me how to draw a face. I want to be asked how to draw the wind.

We've so many forms of art. Painting, sculpting, charcoal, pastels, and oils. There are other forms of arts as well. However, are words and numbers as important as an image that can stir both the soul and imagination and make you feel things you never felt before?

So it's time to find what is within your soul and bring it to life. We're gonna spend this year trying to unlock your heart and soul and set them free and in doing so set yourselves free.

Today you'll simply take any tool you like and try and show me the thing your heart desires the most. And each class we will work to shape it into a more defined imagine till by the end of the year we can answer both the question and set our souls free.

"Who are we and what do we really want?"

"So let's get to it! Go express yourselves!"

After half an hour she checked on her students. She saw that the one called Toph who was blind was pretty good with the clay and she could feel her tortured emotions as she expresses something from it.

"What are you trying to make, Toph?"

"What you can't see it? Is it because I'm blind?!"

"I cannot see the world how you see it. Art is in the eye of the beholder. So what are you seeing and trying to make?"

"Me being free."

"Well, keep it up."

Walking over to a Water Tribe girl working with watercolors she was painting a woman.

"Very nice job, Katara. Who is this?"

"My mother Kya."

"And what about her? Why is she your heart's desire?"

"Umm...it's personal."

"Alright. I'll come back."

Then she walked over to Aang and saw he was painting too. He had also painted the face of someone but not any features. She was confused. "Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you explain the subject of the painting to me?"

"It's my mother."

"Hmm, the girl I just spoke to Katara was also painting her mother. But she had a face. Why does your mother not?"

"Because you know why. I don't know who my mother is nor my father. And I'll never know. And all I want to know is who I really am. And how can I answer that question you asked about who I am and what I want when I can't even answer the first half?"

"Hmm. That is a very difficult and deep question. Perhaps one day you'll get the answer."

"It's my wish every birthday to know who my parents are. My birthday is coming up. I'm an equinox child. September 22nd."

"That's a very special birthday for an Air Nomad child. It's our most spiritual day."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, keep at it."

Elsewhere in the school, Sokka wasn't enjoying he was stuck in biology with two Fire Nation teenagers right next to him and his girlfriend Yue who happened to be in the same class.

The Air Nomad woman Lio was talking kindly as she was asking them to take notes as they're going over what will be the curriculum for the school year. And for the first semester, they'll be covering evolution and genetics.

Sokka was taking notes for both himself and Yue as Yue these days was really tired all the time and her handwriting wasn't that good. But he couldn't stay completely focuses on all the notes on the whiteboard.

It was those two Fire Nation teenagers next too him. The boy had that huge burn scar and it was kind of an elephant in the room. Sokka didn't exactly have good feelings about the Fire Nation and its people as the mugger who killed his mom had been a Fire Nation citizen.

Still, the class finally ended and they're leaving for their next period when Sokka accidentally-on-purpose ran into the boy just to get so he could stare at him up close the scar.

"What?!" screamed the boy as he shoved him after they'd been knocked to the ground.

"Here's your stuff you need to be more careful where your walking!" snapped the boy's girlfriend as she picked up Sokka's stuff and shoved it at him.

"We apologized my boyfriend isn't normally this clumsy. But it's just this new school has more kids then our old one and it's all so chaotic and..."

"Well, we can't argue it's a chaotic mess. But please just watch where you're going! And say you're sorry next time you run someone over. You're lucky your girlfriend has such nice manners. C'mon Zuky, we've got get to English class next. See you later," as she dragged her boyfriend away.

"Sokka why did you knock him over? It's rude to stare!" scolded Yue as they walked in the opposite direction heading to where Sokka's grandpa taught math.

"I couldn't help it, Yue! You saw that guy's scar! It was..."

"It wasn't something to stare at! I'm sure he feels very self-conscious about it and doesn't want to be reminded he's got it or think about how he got it. And is it any more shocking than my snow white hair, Sokka?" hissed Yue as they made it too math class.

A beautiful Earth Kingdom girl with short auburn hair and bluish green eyes was holding the door open for them.

"You okay? You don't look well." she expressed as the Water Tribe couple walked in and she even assisted Yue to her desk.

"I'm just tired. Thank you for your kindness..."

"Suki. Always willing to lend a hand."

"Thank you, Suki."

"Well, let's hope this guy doesn't hit us with algebra first!" she giggled.

"This guy is my grandpa," groaned Sokka.

"Your grandpa? Well does that make you a teacher's pet or is he gonna be harder on you than any other student?" Suki asked.

"The latter likely since he doesn't give anyone any special treatment and he's the toughest and most strict guy I know. He pushes everyone past the point of no return!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to be on our best and keep on our toes. What's your name tough guy?"

"Sokka."

"Nice to meet you and?"

"Yue."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Hmm. Well if we all had enough chit-chat how about we all take our seat and begin some real work? And let's not make those things in your heads you call brains to turn to mush.

So pay attention and listen closely. I do not repeat myself. So I will only say what I'm gonna say once. We are gonna start with calculus and then move on from there. So let us begin."

Katara had her own problems because she eventually ended up in the same class as that trio of mean girls. And it was the worst class to be in with mean girls. Gym class. It's never easy to get changed in a locker room but when you have mean girls mocking everyone it is really hard.

Their two gym teachers were named Rei and Saura and gym began with basic warm-ups. Ten sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, stretches, and five laps around the gym.

The first activity they're going to do in gym class that day was badminton. Katara didn't know why but these girls seemed to determined to slaughter her. As it was teams of two.

Katara was pair with the preppy in pink and the one with lighting bolt earrings and the Goth Girl on the other side. But that's when the trouble started.

The girls whom she finally learned that their names were Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were on a search and destroy mission and did everything possible to hurt her in every sense of the word included having Ty Lee "Accidentally" hit her several times.

If that wasn't bad enough for Katara in gym class Toph was facing what she hated the most. People judging her to be weak and helpless because she was blind and she already was getting ready to get into a fight with some stupid boy named Jet as she and another boy named Teo came out of the Special Ed class.

Toph managed to give him a split lip and a shiner before she cut and run as Xiaoying was walking towards her to find out what this was about.

And the final thing to happen before the day ended was Zuko and Akiko were mocked by the other students during drama class despite the fact they'd done a rather excellent job of reading and acting out the assigned reading from the teacher Kishi who praised them for their natural talent.

So that was just day one for the gang at the school and it wasn't exactly the best day and there was still the rest of the school year to go through! If day one was this tough one could only imagine how the rest of the year would go like!


	3. Aang's Tale

Aang's Tale

It was the end of the first day of school at Avatar Wan High and well it had not been as successful for either the teachers or the students but at least the school hadn't been burned down.

So on a scale of 1 to ten everyone was at least willing to give it a six and a half. Meaning it wasn't an overall bad experience but it still was far from perfect. Though you couldn't expect a miracle or a dream to be achieved on the first day could you?

As that final bell rang everyone was dispersing to go their separate ways to either go home or doing fun activities before going home. Though it was clear everyone had the dreaded homework to do once they got home.

Aang had been given homework by his art teacher but also in creative writing, chemistry, math, and philosophy. And it was all due by Friday.

He was to continue working on his art project and try to give his picture a face. Likewise in creative writing, he had to write a poem about his heart's desire.

For chemical science, he was to memorize the periodic table of elements so by Friday he could recite them perfectly. Then in mathematics, he was to learn the metric system inside and out and be able to pass a test on it.

Lastly, for the philosophy class, he was to take a renowned philosopher quote and then write an essay in what he thought he meant by it. Then write his own interpretation of those words in his own words.

Needless to say, it was an awful lot of hard work for the first week of high school to hit a young boy with and his 13th birthday was still two and a half weeks away.

Therefore he was ever so happy when he saw Gyasto waiting for him with his pets, his dog Appa and his lemur Momo. He ran almost as fast as the wind to hug all of them.

"Hey guys, ready to turn my frown upside down?" he asked as the ring-tailed lemur ran up and down his arms and settled on his head.

"So young one how did your first day with the big kids go?" asked Gyasto asked as they made their way to ferry.

"Not so good at first. I ran into a trio of mean Fire Nation girls and one pinned me to the wall with paper throwing stars. The art teacher who an Air Nomad woman named Akanke got me down though," he admitted as they waited till it was safe to cross.

Gyasto at the mention sucked in a deep breath and looked like he's seen a ghost.

"Gyasto? What wrong?" asked Aang after they finished crossing the street.

"I just know Akanke is all. She was the only one who was very eager to be a teacher when we're looking for Air Nomads to teach at the school. She's a very nice and benevolent woman. She's also very pretty."

"Well, I admit she was pretty with her soft gray eyes and thick light brown hair. She wore in traditional style. You know pulled back in a long low ponytail? But she's beautiful, kindhearted and overall a nice person," Aang agreed thinking how she spent extra time trying to help him in art class.

"Yes, she really was again the only one who wanted to help young children and this world become a better place. She's always was a nurturing young woman. Very motherly."

"How would you know that? If boys and girls are kept apart?" Aang wanted to know as they were almost ready to board the ferry.

"You know the adults and leaders have to get together to talk about important things that affect the whole community, Aang.

I'm the Air Nomad representative at City Hall and Akanke has for a long time been asking me to do something to help bring many changes to this city. Though she always at times wish we ourselves would change ourselves."

"Hmm. She did mention something like she didn't agree with our customs. She said something about them being outdated?"

"Yes, she told me more than once she said it's time we stop living in the past and embraced the 21st century in some ways. But you must swear Aang not to speak of any of this with anyone, do you understand?"

"I promise. Looks like we're almost home anyway. This is gonna be so much fun," he muttered sarcastically with sad eyes.

There were several other Air Nomad kids who left the school but they weren't dressed like Aang at all. They all wore slightly updated and modified versions of air nomad student uniforms.

Most of them didn't have tattoos yet either but one thing was clear in many ways. They're all cut from the same cloth and fell in line with the program. There was little sense of individual between any of the many children.

They're in two straight lines with girls on one side and boys at all and none of them made any contact with the others.

They were greeted by ten great leaders. Five older ladies and five older men who wore almost traditional nun and monks robes.

"Welcome home children. We trust your journeys were fair and the four winds favored you well?" they asked all the children and the children bowed their heads respectfully and replied.

"We journeyed well and let the spirit wind carry us through the world of curiosity and wonder. And now it's led us home. We are thankful to be safe and at home."

"Good. You know what you're to do. Return to your dormitories and we'll get to our chores. The girls from the east dorms you'll tend to the great greenhouses so our food is pure and untainted.

Girls from the west dorms please tend to our lemurs and dogs. Make sure they are well-fed, water and clean," the five elder sisters instructed the young girls who nodded and left to go fulfill their duties in an obedient manner.

"Boys from the north dorms will attend to the household chores within the temple. Boys from the south dorms will tend to the ground keeping chores.

After all the chores are complete we will then go to the meditation garden where will meditation till sunset. Afterward, we shall have dinner. After dinner and the dishes are washed you'll have your lessons in your ancestral teaching of Air Nomad philosophy and enlightenment.

Then you'll take your showers and return your dorm rooms and it's lights out at ten sharp." reminded the Council of Elders.

Aang groaned knowing if he was gonna do his homework he'd have to do it after he had showered and before curfew. Which only gave him like a two-hour window. The monks didn't seem to care about the fact that right now their students were also students in actual schools and therefore had an obligation to get their homework done and on time.

But that's what you got when you refuse to acknowledge there was a world outside your own little world and only begrudgingly allowed some kids to attend it. In fact, Aang was actually one of the few kids being allowed to attended Avatar Wan High.

Despite the mandatory order that all kids who were of grade level 8-12 the Air Nomads had their adamant beliefs of not being 'tainted' by modern day evils. Thus only allowing a handful to attend was just as hard as getting teachers to teach classes!

Aang really didn't want to be stuck doing chores as he was at the moment. He wanted to get started on his homework. But as it was he was being forced to pick up all dead branches off the ground with the other boys in his dorm.

"Ugh, this is going way to slow!" he moaned as Momo brought him some sticks. "Thanks, Momo. Okay, think Aang! What were some of those elements on that periodic table of elements?" he muttered to himself.

"Let's see, I know oxygen, hydrogen, helium, nitrogen, gold, silver, copper, nickel, iron, lead, potassium, platinum, neon, calcium, magnesium, sodium, zinc, titanium, iodine, sulfur, chlorine, arsenic, aluminum, silicon, phosphorus, and tin.

I mean everyone heard of those things! But what are the ones no-one heard of? Let's see come on, Aang think?" as he put the heel of his hand to the tip of his arrow trying to think of the first one that started with a "B" and it was on the tip of his tongue when someone yelled at him.

"AANG!"

"Ahh!" and he fell backward and the bag of branches split open and he landed hard on them.

"Well looks like Weirdo Aang did it again! You're gonna have to clear up this whole area on your own now and be late for mediation. And no-one gonna cover for you this time."

"But...it would only take us five minutes to get a new bag and clean up the branches!" he exclaimed.

"Why should we do your share of the work?" demanded the two boys in front of him with glaring eyes.

The boy on the left growled at him. "You're supposed to be mature and responsible when you get your tattoos. Like worthy of being a man and a leader. You're just a weirdo and so immature and not worthy of those tattoos!" snapped the boy angrily.

"Yeah, you don't know the meaning of hard work, discipline, or what it means to be an Air Nomad. You totally don't even know the meaning of respect! You're just lazy! All day you slack off and cause trouble and expect people to feel sorry for you!" the other boy shouted at him.

"I'm not lazy! I was working! I was doing my fair share! But I was also trying to do my homework! Which I should be doing right now!

I mean come on! Anka! Anil! I just started high school today! I got homework to do! That's something that needs to be done! And I've only got till Friday to get it done! Isn't that something important to do?!" he argued with the boys who looked at each other than him.

"Aang you shouldn't even be venturing to the outside world. It's poisoning your mind and soul. We are safe and so are our spirits. Whatever they teach over there is as important as the purity of spirit and reaching enlightenment!" the boy on the left named Anka informed him.

"Yeah, don't you already get in enough trouble because of all the temptations by the poison of this modern world and all the dangers within it? How can you call yourself an Air Nomad when you attach yourself to all these worldly poisons? You ought to be ashamed!" scolded the other boy named Anil.

And with that, the two boys left Aang behind as they went to go meet the others for meditation.

Aang sat down on a nearby rock under a magnolia tree and pulled tightly into himself and cried for a good while.

"Why don't I fit in guys? Why do I have to be such a misfit?" he inquired to his pets who taken upon on themselves to clean up the mess before Aang started to sing the song from the Rudolph Christmas special which is what he felt like at the moment.

Aang was still late getting to meditation and again his mind wasn't about being still or quiet seeking tranquility and peace.

All that was running through his mind at the moment was trying to remember the metric system. He was going it over and over in his head the notes he had taken in Pakku's class that morning till it becomes a mantra.

And then during the latter half of the meditation, he began to start saying the mantra out loud. First, it was barely noticeable but it didn't take long before he had disrupted everyone from their peaceful meditation.

"AANG!"

"What?! Ahh!" and he fell over once more and had the five council elders looking at him with angry looks.

"The Hall of elders now! Right now young man!" they're furious as they marched the boy away before turning to the other children. "You'll follow the schedule as planned. Finish your meditation and then go have your dinner. The Elder Sisters will direct you for now."

There was some snicker as Aang was marched past to indicate this wasn't the first time he'd been brought before the elders. Aang kept his head down as he was led down a long corridor door and up to a flight of stairs to the top of the tower where the elders held their meetings.

He took his seat without being asked to sit as the elders took theirs and waited until someone got Gyasto. He arrived 20 minutes later and he looked angry but not at Aang but at the elders.

"What crime is my young ward suppose to have committed this time? What are you accusing of him this time?" he demanded to the five leaders who looked livid by Gyasto.

"He's been tardy, shown great disrespect and insubordination just tonight alone, Gyasto! And let's not forget the boy's already growing record!" spoke one elder named Tashi in an angry voice as he picked up a list and named Aang's list of 'crimes"

"Defacing private property, disturbing the peace, disobeying authority, and scaring the general public!"

"Aang has done no such crimes. What you called "Defacing private property, Tashi? He was merely in his own personal space attempting to do some art and the paint spilled.

Children are allowed to do what they wish within their own space and if Aang likes how the paint looked after it spilled and then decided to get artsier with his own space by painting and writing poems all over his room? That is within his right as it's his space."

"How do you challenge the accusation of disturbing the peace or disobeying authority?"

"We've how many children on this small island? How do you expect a bunch of children of various ages to not disturb the peace or disobey authority at times, Tashi? They are kids! Teenagers!

It's what kids have done since time began! Wake up and realize that truth! It does you a bit of good to understand children will children and they all have the energy of the bullet and the more you tell them not to do something the more likely they are to do it!

That's perfectly normal! And when you have a lot of kids in a confined space its even more likely to happen. They're kids! Not adults and you can't train them to behave! They are humans, not robots!

They're gonna make mistakes, get dirty and causes a hell of a lot of trouble. That's just what kids do!" Gyasto informed the Council like they were idiots which technically they were as anyone with a brain knows that the truth about kids and teenagers in general.

"And what about scaring people?"

"You think you're not scaring him right now? So Aang gets into trouble like every other 12-year-old boy and if that is a reason to scare others then I guess we really are living the past if the 12-year-old boy just acting like a normal kid gives reasons for a whole island to get the willies!"

"You really do everything to protect him but nothing to discipline him! To teach him to behave and adhere to what is correct and the ways of our people! He didn't earn his tattoo and you know it, Gyasto!" viciously snapped Tashi as the others were trying to restrain the two from getting into a fistfight.

"For all of your information, I don't try and change my ward into something he's not. I let Aang be true to himself and let him find his own path in life.

And I think him embracing the future and having forward thinking and being true to himself and seeking to achieve impossible dreams shows he's got great potential and will change the future.

And as his guardian, it's my decision when I think he's ready for tattoos. When I judge he's reached the age of maturity, responsibility and true enlightenment whether you agree or not."

"What your ward needs are for you to stop mollycoddling him and be strict and discipline him and get him to behave!"

"What my ward needs right now is to get started on his homework. That's what he needs to do. I thank you for your time, my friends. But Aang's schoolwork comes first."

"Then if you'll not listen to us and not punish him yourself we shall. The boy shall not have dinner tonight nor will have breakfast in the morning! And that's final! And every time he misbehaves from now on he won't get a meal and he'll be forced to do double chores and I don't care what you say, Gyasto! The boy will learn his place one way or another!"

Aang had been silent during the whole exchange as Gyasto led him away as the Council seemed to be arguing with themselves and his stomach was already growling. Aang was crying.

"It's not fair, Gyasto. I thought we all were about peace and enlightenment and to be better than this. Why? Why do they pick on me?" he asked sadly as they went back to Aang's room that was indeed as different as he was.

Aang had painted the walls in an abstract pattern and written in very good calligraphy poems about his feelings along with his hopes and dreams. He then stared out of the window and gazed at the city and sighed.

"Why? Why don't I fit in?"

"Aang don't feel shame for who you are. You should always be true to yourselves and never assimilate yourself to be like others to be accepted by them. Check out your secret hiding spot."

Aang had a secret hiding spot under the stone bed. It was a hollow space that he hid all his secret treasures that he couldn't let anyone find out about. He opened it tapping a certain rhythm and started going through things till he came to a white package.

Opening it he cried again with tears of happiness. It was a takeout box from the Yon Cafe full of food for both vegans and vegetarians. At least he wasn't gonna go hungry."

"Thanks, how did you get this?"

"In some manner, Xiaoying perceived you'd get into trouble when you got home today. Therefore she snuck me a huge box chock full of her prizewinning vegan meals when I was waiting to pick you up. There enough for both dinner and breakfast there."

"She's a good woman then. Well, I'll eat half for my dinner then get started on my homework."

"Just eat quietly so no-one knows, okay?"

"Understood. Thanks, Gyasto."

"Don't thank me. Thank your vice principal."

"I will."

"Okay. Goodnight, Aang." as Gyasto left the room.

Aang did eat half of the delicious food that night before hiding the rest under his bed again. Then he got to work studying for his chemistry and math tests the rest of the night.

Aang woke very early the next day to eat his breakfast and to study some more for math and chemistry. He knew he still had to work on things for art, creative writing and philosophy and all before Friday.

When he got to school for his second day Akanke came over to him right away. He was so scared she asks him about his homework but that's not what she asked him.

"Are you okay, Aang? I heard you're sent before the elders and they punished you just because you want to do your homework? You doing alright?" she asked him kindly.

"Um...I'm okay. It's not like it was the first time I was sent to be disciplined or punished. In fact, I've gone there a lot in my life. I'm honestly a misfit and never quite fully fit in with everyone else." he confessed sadly.

"Well, that's no reason to punish someone who is different or because they've got homework to do! Why is it the unforgivable crime is to be different?

I can't tell you how many times I was sent before the elders to be 'discipline because I just won't be tamed. I too had a wild spirit wind in me as well."

"Spirit wind?" he asked confused as he looked at her and she nodded before explaining what she meant by ' spirit wind'

"I followed the winds from the spirits and didn't want to be tamed. I didn't follow the rules either. I wasn't one to be a copy of everyone else. I wanted to dance my own dance and be my own person. So I followed the spirit wind and not one of the four winds."

"Spirit Wind? That's a good way to think of myself I guess."

"It's what my guardian Acacia called it. Listen to that Spirit Wind inside you, Aang. Never drift from it, but follow it where it takes you, alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Akanke."

"Just call me Akanke."

"Okay."

At least during his creative writing class, he was able to work on his poem and he took large portions from what he had written already on his walls but also had this new verse about this "Spirit Wind" Akanke had inspired about him.

When it came to Philosophy he had a rather tough one to answer. "It's one thing to show a man he's in error, and another to put him in the possessions of the truth." John Locke.

Aang felt it was right slightly tied to his life. Though his people had grown a lot in the past by achieving much spiritual enlightenment and detached themselves from the world so they could fly they'd failed in current times to see where in their own way made mistakes.

On one hand, their people had done quite a great deal of good through spiritualism and enlightenment. To seek purity for the soul and again great enlightenment. To be non-violent and respect all life.

But the errors were the truths of some aspect of their culture that hadn't changed and maybe some not just himself disagreed with. That maybe it was time to join the rest of the world? Those children should know where they came from? To not live in the past but embrace the future?

And that's how he was writing his essay in philosophy.

That only left him struggling in art class to really put a face to his faceless picture. He was able to add to the painting but still really could add any features.

When Friday came along he entered art class dreading it when Akanke came up to him looking at him fondly.

"Well, Aang, how is it coming? Can you show me how goes your attempts at improving the first painting of your heart's desire?" she asked him as he went over to his workspace.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't do my homework. I still can't even put pretend features on my mother's face. I put a background in. How it looks in my head when I think of her, but I still can't put a face together, I'm sorry," he hung his head.

"Don't feel bad, Aang, this is excellent work for the first week of school. I was speaking with my colleague Piandao. We both agree you've got a lot creative in you. You clearly have a lot to say through art and writing.

So try and spend this year expressing through both what you really got to say. What that spirit wind inside you wants to say and take you."

"Okay, I'll try my hardest to let my Spirit Wind out."

"Good. Now see where it takes you next."

Aang only hoped that day was that he'd passed his chem and math test. When he left that day he saw Gyasto with his pets and carrying a long gray bag with him. His face split into a grin.

"Does this mean what I think it means?!"

"You've had a long hard week and earned yourself a trip to the skate park. I also brought your tablet. You can charge it at the Jasmine Dragon because I've to stop there to discuss somethings with your principal."

"That's great, Gyasto! Tomorrow night the start of the new season of "Meta: Ice Girl!" I hate to miss it!

"Meta: Ice Girl" was the most popular TV and book series amongst the kids of Republic City. There was almost not one kid from any of the four nations who wasn't a fan of the hit TV/Book series.

The story and show teach children to accept differences in people and the world.

The character, Meta was quarantined by her parents because her condition, which was born with skin a cold as ice and her life was as fragile as she could be harmed by heat sources, but she liked to sing about the people she watched from her bedroom window.

One day, some kids broke into her house on account of ghost stories and a dare. Eventually, they befriended Meta and led her outside to sing for other people, so she wouldn't feel as lonely anymore. This also seemed to cure her condition bit by bit.

It really was a hit with the kids of Republic City. It was that cool and addictive.

So first stop was the Republic City Skate Park where as long as it had wells and could shred you could come and catch some big air. It seemed a lot of kids where here to have fun to kick off the weekend.

Aang saw a few he'd noticed from his new school. There was that blind girl from his art class who surprisingly was doing amazing skateboard stunts amazing the crowd on the halfpipe

Over by the inline skaters' course, he saw Fire Nation couple he'd seen walking the halls and sat near during lunch. After all the boy with the burn scar and his jade eyed girlfriend would stand out in any crowd.

They too looked like they had the skills of pros as they tore about that course and did stunt after stunt perfectly just like that blind girl who could pull off her own stunts perfectly.

Aang was no different on his scooter when he dropped down into the pits and start to ride them and pulled off tricks with his scooter. He was already a natural acrobat given he was of the Air Nomad culture. Though again he really had learned how to shred it with his scooter and take it to the brink.

After spending an hour at skatepark he and Gyasto went to the Jasmine Dragon. Gyasto told him to find a table for himself as he went to a table where he was joined by several other adults.

Aang took out his tablet and was looking for someplace to charge it when a beautiful woman with a dove on her shoulder came over.

"Excuse me? Can I get you something to drink? Or eat?"

"Oh, I'm okay... I just need my tablet charged..."

"Oh, you must be Aang. Gyasto's young charge. When he was at our house a couple of weeks ago he explained even though it's forbidden he bought you a tablet. Well, don't worry I can get a supercharger and make sure it's charged enough to last the rest of the month."

"Thank you! And you are?"

"Kimana. I'm your new Principal Iroh's wife. Let me get this supercharged and I'll be back with some mystery tea and cookies," as she picked up the tablet and left with it.

She was back ten minutes later with a beautiful dragon shape teapot with matching tea set and some cookies."

"Here you go. Some of my husband's mystery tea and my nephew and adopted daughter's godmother's mystery cookies. Enjoy and take delight in the mystery," as she sat down across from him.

"What makes it a mystery?" he asked curiously.

"Because you can't guarantee the flavor of either. And it's never the same flavor twice. Nor will two people at the same time experience the same flavor. So tell me what flavors are you tasting?"

"This taste like jasmine tea and peanut butter cookies," he replied honestly as he tried them.

"Hmm. That's the first time anyone said peanut butter. So tell me young one what's on your mind? For it looks like you have a lot weighing your weary shoulders."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it's not just my husband who gives the sage advice, Aang. He's not the only wise man in the family. I'm a wise woman or do you think if I wasn't we'd be married for 30 years?"

"Okay, I guess you have got a point with that. It's like this, Miss Kimana,"

"It's simply Kimana or Kim if you like. I don't mind being called Kim."

"Okay, Kim. This is what my life been like for 12 years and what I really wish and prayer for," as he began the tale of his life. He told her every last detail from how he didn't quite fit in with the other Air Nomads to how he didn't totally agree with their ways.

How he longed to be a normal kid and be part of the modern world. How he was having trouble like he assumed everyone else was in the new school. What he really likes to do and was good at.

And above all, he wanted to know who his mother and father were. And he really really wants to find his mother most of all. That he couldn't go the rest of his life never knowing who his mother was.

"Well, you shouldn't let others tell you who you are or who you're meant to be. And never let anyone stop you from achieving your dreams. And yes there nothing wrong with wanting to know who your Earthly parents are.

But the question of Who I Am has already been answered long ago and by knowing that answer it will help you answer the rest of your earthly questions."

"What do you mean? Who Am I? I don't know who I am. That's what I'm seeking to find out."

"You do know who you are Aang. He already knows who you are and if you give it to him he'll do the rest and help you find what you seek," Kimana explained and tilting her head back she closed her eyes and cleared her throat before looking back at him and singing to him the answer to his question.

Who am I, that the Lord of all the earth  
Would care to know my name,  
Would care to feel my hurt?  
Who am I, that the Bright and Morning Star  
Would choose to light the way  
For my ever wandering heart?

Not because of who I am,  
But because of what You've done.  
Not because of what I've done,  
But because of who You are.

I am a flower quickly fading:  
Here today and gone tomorrow.  
A wave tossed in the ocean,  
A vapor in the wind.  
Still, You hear me when I'm calling.  
Lord, You catch me when I'm falling.  
And You've told me who I am.  
I am Yours, I am Yours.

Who am I, that the eyes that see my sin  
Would look on me with love and watch me rise again?  
Who am I, that the voice that calmed the sea  
Would call out through the rain  
And calm the storm in me?

Not because of who I am,  
But because of what You've done.  
Not because of what I've done,  
But because of who You are.

I am a flower quickly fading:  
Here today and gone tomorrow.  
A wave tossed in the ocean,  
A vapor in the wind.  
Still, You hear me when I'm calling.  
Lord, You catch me when I'm falling.  
And You've told me who I am.  
I am Yours.

Not because of who I am,  
But because of what You've done.  
Not because of what I've done,  
But because of who You are.

I am a flower quickly fading:  
Here today and gone tomorrow.  
A wave tossed in the ocean,  
A vapor in the wind.  
Still, You hear me when I'm calling.  
Lord, You catch me when I'm falling.  
And told me who I am.  
I am Yours, I am Yours, I am Yours.

Whom shall I fear?  
Whom shall I fear?  
'Cause I am Yours, I am Yours!

"Give your troubles, heartache, and pain to Him, Aang and he'll take it and give you all you need and help you find what you're looking for. Trust him."

Aang was very surprised at that response even more so when she reached down and picked up a flowerpot from the ground and gave it to him.

"Here a gift."

"What is it?" he asked perplexed.

"A hybrid of all four nations flowers of true love. Take care of it and see it bloom. And as you care for it with your heart you'll grow and bloom too. Gardening is good for the soul because your own soul will be tended too and grow with the flower as well."

"If you say so and it will help I'll do it."

"Trust me this will help you. Now let me get your tablet for you so you can get home and tomorrow watch Meta: Ice Girl"

"How did you know?"

"What is every other kid going be watching tomorrow at nine o' clock? The 1-hour 3rd season premiere. It's a no-brainer, really." she chuckled.

Aang smiled and finished his tea and cookies. He then thanked Kimana as she gave him his tablet and bid him and Gyasto adieu

He notices before he left she seemed to be now heading with another plate of tea, cookies and a plant to the water tribe girl and who must be her brother who was also sitting by themselves in another corner of the teashop.

The next night while hiding under the blanket with earphones in Aang watched season 3 premiere of Meta: Ice Girl who with her new friends were being made to work with others in hopes of making big changes to change their hometown.

He smiled and whispered to himself as the end credits were playing "I wish the world would change for me as it did for you Meta. I really wish it would."

(Meta: Ice Girl was created by Japananimegirl)


	4. Sokka and Katara's tale

Sokka and Katara's Tale

When the first day of school ended Sokka and Katara found themselves waiting impatiently for their grandparents to take them home. Both were eager to get back to the Water Tribe side of town.

Both each had their own individual homework assignments due by Friday but more to the point they just wanted to get away from the other kids.

Sokka wanted to get home so he could go over to Yue's house and help her with her homework since they'd been all the same classes they had all the same homework assignments.

It would be like a study date! Which made him have what his sister called "goofy lover boy grin." Which made sense that Sokka thought he was the greatest and most romantic lover ever as his birthday was Valentine's Day. Given that he thought he knew everything when it came to romance.

Though it did make the family groan a bit that Sokka had set up a webpage offering his 'expert" romantic advice. More then once his father had tried to get the page shut down but Sokka was a very clever boy and well they had yet to be successful in removing it.

Either way Sokka and Yue's homework assignments been for math, history, social science and health class which they'd all be tested on that Friday. So Sokka better puts the romance aside and hit the books really hard.

Especially as Gramp-Gramp would really nail him at home if he didn't pass his first math test. Gramp-Gramp again gave no mercy to anyone and that meant even in his own family.

He had very high expectations for everyone and you better live up to his standers and what he saw as your potential. Though it did seem he was somewhat easier on his granddaughter then his grandson.

Though this was likely because Katara looked like her grandmother in her youth and actually did prove her worth. And had changed her grandfather once sexist mind when he first married her grandmother in a very dramatic way. So she'd earned the right to be respected by him.

Katara in her own mind wasn't thinking the fact she was the more favored grandchild. She was thinking about her own homework assignments.

Everyone in the art class was supposed to spend the first week to improve what they'd done today and by the end of the week truly make it come to life. Her teacher Akanke wanted to know why her mother was her heart's desire. But how could she ever tell why she longed for her mother?

Shaking her head at this she thought about the other classes she had homework in. She'd homework in English which she was supposed to read and do a book report on a collection of stories by the people she hated the most. The Fire Nation.

She really despised her last two assignments. Which were in Languages and Music Class. One she was to learn the Old Tongue of Fire Nation.

There was a time when all Four Nations had their own languages which were said to come before the time of the legendary Avatar and before this modern day world. That is if the stories were even true which many people believe we're a bunch of make-believe garbage.

Katara for one had faith in the legends and lore of The Lost Age as it was known to the people these days. That it wasn't just old wise tales and the garbage and hoaxes people pulled off on the internet and other scammers.

That it had been real had one time and how she wished with all her heart that there still benders. That she wished she was a Waterbender. After all, given she was born on the most spiritual day of the Water Tribe the Winter Solstice December 21st how could one NOT be a waterbender when they are born on the most spiritual day of their nation?!

But it wasn't the fact she was being made to learn the natural opposite old dialect that was really upset her. It was that her music teachers, these nutcase nomads or hippies whatever you wanted to call them were busy this week trying to figure out who played instruments and who sang.

Katara was never one to play an instrument. Not any native to her Tribe. She had a voice her mother Kya said was only equal to the moon spirit itself. The moon and the ocean sang to each other as they pushed and pulled the water.

After all, a never-ending dance needed a never-ending song and the perfect duet needed the most beautiful of voice to illuminate both the night skies and sacred oceans did they not?

But Katara had vowed to never sing again after her mother's voice was silenced forever by that Fire Nation man.

When they finally got home which was a beautiful two and a half story ice-blue house that was both styled and decorated to make you think of the days of old as if you still lived in the South Pole Katara felt happy again.

Gran-Gran naturally took the lead when everyone got home. "Alright you two before you get to your homework or slipping off on a date, Sokka you both have chores to do," she reminded them both.

"But...Gran-Gran!"

"No buts young man. Your father is currently very busy at City Hall and I'm in charge when he's not home.

Now you don't mind, Sokka you work is outside. The snow roses, ice lilies, and snowdrops all need tending too. And after you finish tending to the garden I want you to sort the recyclables from the trash, and take them to the street. Plus clean all the trash out of the car, understood?

"Fine, Gran-Gran understood. But while I'm working outside is there any chance I could work on my car?"

"Sokka that thing you call a 'car' is nothing more than a jalopy! I can't believe you saved up and then spent $350 on that rust bucket," his Gramp-Gramp berated him again.

"It's not a rust bucket or a jalopy! And it's not like I could afford to go to one of the big names car dealers! I've made a lot of progress in fixing it and you'll see by this time next year not only will it look brand new it will be taking me and Yue around town in style!" he argued back angrily.

"Enough! Geez, are Katara and I the only ones who don't act pigheaded? Really, Pakku. Sokka has a point. Do you expect a 15-year-old boy to afford a car at a dealership? And yes he's done a lot with it.

He could probably do a lot more if he had help with someone who understood cars better then he does though. So please cut your grandson some slack," Kanna chided her husband and then turned to her grandson.

"And Sokka mind your manners and don't talk disrespectfully to your elders. Now please go do your chores and do them correctly. Don't speed through them just so you can go to your girlfriend's house."

"Yes, Gran-Gran," he replied as he headed outside attention to the garden of winter flowers.

"Now, as for you young lady I've got chores for you to do as well."

"What is it you want me to do, Gran-Gran?" Katara asked kindly as she didn't want to be caught in her grandmother bad mood.

"You'll be doing the vacuuming, dusting, laundry and cleaning both the downstairs and upstairs bathrooms. And again please don't rush through or do the job halfway."

"Yes, Gran-Gran."

"Good, your grandfather and I'll be busy making dinner. After dinner, you can get started on your homework."

"Okay. Gotta get started to vacuum."

"And we got to get started with the sea prunes and making the five flavored soup before your father gets home. Come Pakku. The kitchen awaits us."

As Kanna was busy making dinner her husband was sitting at the large wooden table going over lessons plans for the week. After all, each class he taught was learning a different math course and all would be tested differently on it that Friday.

"Would you care for some tea as you do your lessons plans, my dear?"

"Tea won't be strong enough for this, Kanna. I'll have to try coffee instead. I've got 8th and 9th graders learning the metric system, 10 graders learning calculus 11th graders learning algebra and 12th grades learning Mathematics theories."

"Sounds like it will be a long and hard week for you, beloved."

"And you don't have it hard enough with the whole kitchen staff cooking all those different meals?"

"We're trying to bring a sense of equality and unity to this school. Everyone is treated the same. Regardless of anything else."

"I know, I know. You might want to check on them you know. Before you put the soup on."

"I know, I'll go check on them. You just stay focuses on your lessons."

When Kanna went outside she did find Sokka doing mostly what he was supposed to be doing. He was tending to the winter flower gardens, but like any teenager, he'd his cellphone glued to his ear.

He was still doing his chores and at least doing them efficiency enough while he was talking with Yue on the phone that she wasn't too upset. He was a young boy in love and in her heart, she knew his heart was soon to broken.

She didn't need her son to tell her that Yue was seriously ill. Kanna had been long in the world and seen a great deal in the world. And she was good friends with Yugoda who'd been Yue's private nurse since the girl was born.

Yue had not been well since the day she was born. She was practically a stillborn and it was only thanks to an experimental drug she had lived to see the end of the first day of her life. Though the side effect of the drug had given her her white hair.

Yugoda had never been able to truly keep things from her best friend just as Arnook had always told Hakoda and Bato in confidence the truth about the children. So it was common knowledge at least what was going on.

That Yue had been born with a very weakened immune system, that she had been in and out of hospitals her whole life for one thing or another. Been through countless treatments and drugs.

But when the poor girl had been given the diagnose of cancer four years ago? It seemed that not even the Ocean or Moon could save her life this time. And yet through all of this, the girl hadn't let on to any of children just how sick and in pain she was.

Especially not Sokka whom anyone could tell she loved with all her heart. But everyone knew she'd have to tell him this time she was dying. And he'd have to brace himself to accept that the love of his life would soon be joining his mother in the Sea of Moonlight as they called it when someone died.

That the only time he might glimpse he was through the Lights that were the Veil between the world of Spirits and Man. If Sokka would ever open his heart to the Old Ways and their beliefs. But he was more logical and facts then spirits.

When she looked for her granddaughter she knew that Katara wouldn't be doing what she was told or at least not without going to her father's bedroom.

Quietly as an arctic shrew she found her granddaughter on her father's bed weeping. Clutching a photo to her chest tightly and weeping pitifully whispering again and again.

"Mommy. Mommy. Why? Why? Why did you have to have to go and leave us alone? Why?!" and she looked at the photo in the ocean blue frame that had the same symbol on her necklace carved on the top.

It was a photo of the family taken the year before Kya had died. She looked so beautiful and happy. And there were many other photographs on the walls and dressers with other treasures.

Normal photographs. The photo of her parents in college at the karaoke bar where they met, their wedding photo, the photos of Katara and Sokka as newborns. Kya watching Sokka learning to snowboard, Kya and Katara figure skating together.

Those pictures were all over the bedroom. Hanging on the wall were Kya's skates, a box held her own personal collection of Karaoke CDS with the karaoke machine below it. A jewelry box full of her old jewelry except for the necklace Katara now wore.

Kanna left Katara to weep. She did this so often no-one disturbed her anymore. They just let her cry a bit and didn't mention it. Kya and Katara had been so close. Sokka had loved his mother but he'd been close to his father.

A large piece of Katara's heart had died when Kya been killed by that mugger. And for Katara, she held pretty much every one of Fire Nation blood responsible for her mother's death.

Even if it wasn't their fault. She couldn't get it through her head that the actions of one man didn't define the actions of all. He'd been one very desperate down on his luck man and he'd been caught, tired and thrown in jail.

What more did Katara want? She wasn't ever gonna get her mother back. What was she wanting? She wanted the pain to go away and feel closure but she just couldn't forgive that man and nothing would ever take away the pain of losing her mother. Nothing.

And she would never sing again. Her mother had been on the phone with her when the mugging was going on. She'd been singing to Katara just seconds before the mugging happened and Katara had sworn had funeral she'd never sing again after that.

When Hakoda came home later that night and changed he wanted to know how things went at the kids first day at school.

"There were some good things and bad things about the new school, Dad. I mean there were a few nice kids. Like this girl in math class. An Earth Kingdom girl named Suki was kind to me and Yue."

"That's nice to see you made a friend, son."

"I wouldn't say she's a 'friend" per se Dad. She was just nice and polite. Though she was cute," he then checked himself and shook his head. "But in my biology class, I saw this Fire Nation boy who had this hideous burn scar on his face. It was so disfigured. I bet he's a gang member or something and got in some insidious activity!

And its weird his girlfriend had green eyes. I thought all those Fire Nation had gold eyes. Why would those hotheads have someone with green eyes?"

"Sokka!" admonished his father. "You will not speak like that! We will not tolerate that kind of speaking or thinking in this household. Do you understand, son? I will not have racism in my home!

I will not have any of the Ten Plagues in my own house! The point of sending you both to that school is to try and avoid this kind of thinking and behavior! And I will not see you on the first day become infected by the Ten Deadly Plagues!"

"Why not?! All the Fire Nations are the same! How can you not hate them for what they did?! They took away mom! They took your wife! Our mother! They are all unfeeling monsters!" cried Katara angrily.

"Katara! That was one man. His actions don't define every person who is of Fire Nation ethnicity That's making a blanket statement. It's if you're saying because your Water Tribe saying we are somehow immune from making bad choices.

Do you not remember that woman Hama from a couple of years ago?"

"Yes, Katara, she was of Water Tribe blood. But she was also evil when she chose to become a kidnapper and sadistically torture people for sins of old. She was evil and wrong.

You do well to remember that in the future," her grandmother reminded her as her granddaughter just huffed and left the table angrily.

Katara instead went to her room, locked the door and tried to get started on her homework.

"Might as well get this stupid book report out of the way first. It's just a collection of children stories anyway. That will make it a quick read. Four children stories and then do a silly book report," as she fished in her backpack for the book.

She came up with an ebony black book with a crimson flame and writing with the title "The Ember Tales"

"Okay let's see here four tales "The Boy and the phoenix kite" "The Dragon Dance and Phoenix Song" "The Legend of the Dragon Guardians" and "The Promise of the Fire Lily"

If Katara thought this be a quick read she was dead wrong. The Fire Nation wasn't one to skim on the rich details and vast vocabulary and alluring narrative in their literature or how enthralling even their children's tales were.

Each tale was without a doubt enchanting, exceedingly elaborated, vividly descriptive and beautiful illustrated and the one that ran the longest was the last one "The Promise of the Fire Lily" which to be honest was the Fire Nation equivalent of "Romeo and Juliet"

It took two hours to read what she assumed take her all of 15 minutes to read and all she had time left to do before lights out at ten was get halfway through her book report. Saving it to her laptop she yawned and went to bed.

Sokka had been doing his own homework sadly by himself. He'd like to study the foundation of governments for both History and Social Science. Both from the Lost Age and the 21st century which was in truth making his brain hurt trying to separate the two.

For History, he had to learn the governments of the Lost Age and of the original four nations. How each had been governed and name important political figures and movements.

Then he had to do the same in the current real world for social science for the 21st century. From the late 20th century to the current year in the 21st he'd do the exact same thing.

The next day as they sat once again in the backseat of their grandparents' car both of them looked dead tired.

"Really! Why do I need to know about old fables and stupid politics of today?! And I've not even started studying for my test in health class!"

"What do you need to study for in health class? Other than how to get a brain?" inquired Katara and he shot her a nasty look.

"For your information little sister, we are supposed to be able to name all the systems in the body on this test. And I'd like to start off a new school year at a new school with getting an A on my first set of test, thank you very much!"

"Well, at least I've finished my book report while on the drive to the school while also listening to a program to teach me Old Fire Nation. So I should at least be able to do well on my test.

"Oh yeah, then how the art and music class coming? Are you gonna sing? Since you can't play any instruments? You know those crazy people are gonna ask you to sing? And you can't use the old excuse you got a frog in your throat!"

"I'm not singing! I'll play an instrument or something but I'm never singing again!"

"Enough fighting back there! If you two don't cut it out we'll tell your father you didn't keep your promise to behave this week. Then you can kiss your trip to Polar Park on Friday goodbye after school.

Do I make myself understood?" their Gran-Gran warned them and they quickly nodded.

"Yes, we understand, Gran-Gran. We'll both straighten up and fly right now!"

"Good. And I mean it. I'll be watching you're every move this week and if you don't behave you won't get your treat at the end of the week. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Katara went to her first class and wasn't the only one who noticed that their teacher seemed to be comforting the young Air Nomad boy. Katara couldn't help but notice he seemed to be very sad and like been crying.

After Akanke, the Art Teacher had comforted the Air Nomad boy she made a beeline to Katara and her painting.

"Well, Katara? Can you tell me? Have you made any progress with your painting your heart's desire?"

"It's a painting of my mother. I painted her perfectly."

"You painted a painting yes. But I don't feel your heart or soul in it at all, Katara. Where the emotions? Did you truly put your heart into it? Is this a want or a need? Why exactly is your mother your heart's desire?

Art comes from the heart and soul. You must give it a FEELING. EMOTION. PASSION. There must flaws not perfection. I need to see YOU in the painting I need to feel you as well." Akanke expressed in great emphasis.

"Are you telling me I'm failing the class already?" she asked shock.

"No,' shaking her head, "Art isn't about passing or failing, young waterbender. It's about finding yourself and setting yourself free and expressing yourself. It's about truly living and not existing."

"I'm not a waterbender. Benders don't exist that all make-believe."

"Aw, is that what you truly believe though?" she had an impish look to her face. "Anything and everything is possible for it can be dreamed it can be done. If you believe it can be done then with determination it will be done.

Everything in life started out only as a dream. Only an imaginary thought until it was painted onto the canvas that is life and then brought to life. People just had to find the right muse and then work hard and truly live and dream."

"What are you speaking about?"

"All I'm saying right now the world lost a great deal and forgotten a great deal. A great deal of knowledge been lost. Important lessons have been lost. But if you can remember what's been lost then find it? Who knows?

And maybe along the way you can find your muse once again. Right now it seems you've lost your inspiration and what you need to do is find it again. Then all will be right again."

"Okay. Well, I've got to go. Next period will start soon and I've got a reason not to like this one."

"Once you find your muse again I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable again. Even if the um teachers are a little annoying."

Sokka and Yue were currently sitting in Health Class at a table for three and the third person that with them was Suki from math. Sokka sat in the middle with Yue on his right and Suki on his left.

Both girls seemed to have hit off quite well and Sokka didn't seem to have anything negative to say about Suki. She was an unbelievably pretty young woman in fact. With short auburn hair, bluish-green eyes and wore a short chic dark-green and gold dress with perfect makeup and had a necklace with a golden fan charm.

She wasn't the lady that Yue was for sure, but she did have a warrior spirit that Sokka could admire as it reminds him of the tales of the old Water Tribe Warriors of legend.

And she overall was just seemed like a good person. Benevolent, courageous and amiable and yet at the same time knew how to take care of herself and wasn't a pushover at all.

"So, it seems like we've got a lot of the same classes together," Suki was starting to say as they just finished quizzing each other on the systems they're supposed to be studying.

"Yes, we're in math and health," Sokka agreed as he returned the flashcards he made to his notebook.

"It's more than those two classes, Sokka, we are in fact all the same classes. I was thinking if we're in all the same classes maybe we could do a study session together? You know help each other out sometime?"

"You want to do what?!" Sokka was really shocked.

"Well, I know its just day too. But would it be overstepping boundaries if sometime in the future I came over and we could all just study together?"

"I see no problem with that. It would be nice to have a new friend who has been so kind to us studying with us. Don't you agree, Sokka?" Yue asked him and he seemed a little against but then nodded.

"Yeah maybe in the future we could work something out."

"Great!"

Sokka might be at least slowly breaking the ice with a new person from another side of town but Katara still wasn't doing as well. She refused to participate in music class but did do all her other work just fine in her other classes.

She and her brother were ever so grateful when it was Friday and their father was the one picking them up from school to take them to Polar Park. Polar Park was an indoor year-round winter wonderland where people could do winter sports.

The city imported ice and snow from the poles and kept it at that temperature and tricked the place out to make it resemble the Water Tribe homelands as much as possible. So they could do any winter sport you wanted year around.

Everything from skiing to bobsledding anything you saw in the Olympics or had to do with snow and ice you could do at this indoor winter wonderland. And that why Water Tribe people were such winter sports champions that could get the gold medal at the Olympic without even trying.

Hakoda watched for an hour and a half with great fatherly pride as his son who'd been snowboarding since he could first walk outshines everyone. Then his blue eyes turned sadly on Katara.

She was truly the best figure skater the Water Tribe ever seen since her mother. She could pull off triple axle after triple axle. When she skated she was always in time with the music. Her technique was flawless. Always with grace, beauty and finesse. Truly she was perfect in technique and style.

But what Katara had been lacking to make it perfect was passion. Her heart wasn't in it anymore. As the expression goes she could do the steps but she couldn't feel the music. When Kya had died.

Katara may have stop singing after her mother's death. On the other hand? She'd worked so hard to live up to her mother's legacy in figure skating. Yet again there was no emotion, no love, no passion in her figure skating. Katara herself was beautiful in the beautiful blue sparkling outfit nonetheless there was no heart or soul as she did her routines.

After leaving Polar Park they all headed to the Jasmine Dragon to warm up and Hakoda apparently had to talk to their new principal Iroh about some things.

Katara and Sokka found a table to themselves and were just sulking when a beautiful voice spoke.

"Excuse me? Can I get you something to drink? Or eat?"

"Huh?" as the two Water Tribe Siblings looked up suddenly and saw a beautiful woman with a dove on her shoulder.

"You two must be Katara and Sokka. Hakoda's children. He told me and my husband about both of you when he was at our house a couple of weeks ago. He didn't say his children were so beautiful or handsome though. Though he was concerned like any father. Proud but concerned."

"Who are you?" demanded Sokka to the beautiful woman with the dragon teapot.

Kimana. I'm your new Principal Iroh's wife. I bring with me some mystery tea and cookies. Enjoy," as she laid the cookies and poured the tea for them.

The siblings were caught off guard by the Fire Nation woman and her actions.

"What makes it a mystery?" Katara asked cautiously as she raised the teacup to her lips.

"Because you can't guarantee the flavor of either. And it's never the same flavor twice. Nor will two people at the same time experience the same flavor. So tell me what flavors are you tasting?"

"My tea taste like snow rose tea and the cookies taste like oatmeal," Katara replied.

"Really? My tea taste like gingerroot and snickerdoodles."

"Again adding to the list of never before mentioned flavors. So tell me young ones what's on your mind? For it looks like you both have a lot weighing your weary shoulders."

"Why do you want to know?" they asked her caught again by surprise by her actions.

"Well, it's not just my husband who gives the sage advice, Katara, Sokka. He's not the only wise man in the family. I'm a wise woman or do you think if I wasn't we'd be married for 30 years?"

"Okay, I guess you have got a point with that. It's like this, Miss Kimana,"

"It's simply Kimana or Kim if you like. I don't mind being called Kim."

So both for no other reason then she made them feel warm and she was a trusting sort of person both told her their lives stories, their troubles, problems, and wishes.

Kimana simply sat there quietly and listen to them both just as she'd listened to Aang patiently with great understanding before she looked at both of them. She was glancing at the table where her wise husband was giving his own brand of sage advice to the group parents and so she was gonna give their children the advice they needed.

"Katara this is my advice for you and your troubles. It may help you find the closure you truly need and help you find the healing you need from losing your mother and move forward from the tragedy.

She tilted her head back before looking at the 14-year-old Water Tribe girl and sang to her the song that fit her situation.

She is running  
A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction  
She is trying  
But the canyon's ever-widening  
In the depths of her cold heart  
So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older  
And she's three more steps behind

Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even know she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?

She is yearning  
For shelter and affection  
That she never found at home  
She is searching  
For a hero to ride in  
To ride in and save the day  
And in walks her Prince Charming  
And he knows just what to say  
A momentary lapse of reason  
And she gives herself away

Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even know she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?

If judgment looms under every steeple  
If lofty glances from lofty people  
Can't see past her scarlet letter  
And we never even met her  
Never even met her  
(Never Even Met her)

Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?  
Or does anybody even know she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me

Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?  
Does anybody even know she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?

He is running  
A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction!"

Then turning to Sokka she cleared her throat and sang another song.

"We were made to be courageous  
We were made to lead the way  
We could be the generation  
That finally breaks the chains  
We were made to be courageous  
We were made to be courageous

We were warriors on the front lines  
Standing, unafraid  
But now we're watchers on the sidelines  
While our families slip away

Where are you, men of courage?  
You were made for so much more  
Let the pounding of our hearts cry  
We will serve the Lord

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

This is our resolution  
Our answer to the call  
We will love our wives and children  
We refuse to let them fall

We will reignite the passion  
That we buried deep inside  
May the watchers become warriors  
Let the men of God arise

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

Seek justice  
Love mercy  
Walk humbly with your God

In the war of the mind  
I will make my stand  
In the battle of the heart  
And the battle of the hand

In the war of the mind  
I will make my stand  
In the battle of the heart  
And the battle of the hand

We were made to be courageous  
And we're taking back the fight  
We were made to be courageous  
And it starts with us tonight

The only way we'll ever stand  
Is on our knees with lifted hands  
Make us courageous  
Lord, make us courageous

We were made to be courageous  
Lord, make us courageous!"

Both the Water Tribe teens looked stunned at the woman for both what she'd just sung and the fact she'd just sung at all.

"Give your troubles, heartache and pain to Him, you two. Give it all to Him and he'll take it and give you all you need and help you find what you're looking for. Trust him."

Needless to say, they're very surprised at that response even more so when she reached down and picked up two flowerpots from the ground and gave one to each of them.

"Here a gift."

"What are these?" they asked perplexed.

"A hybrid of all four nations flowers of true love. Take care of it and see it bloom. And as you care for it with your hearts you'll grow and bloom too. Gardening is good for the soul because your own soul will be tended too and grow with the flower as well."

"If you say so and it will help we'll do it."

"Trust me this will help you both. Now looks like your father ready to take you both home. So go and enjoy tomorrow night watching Meta: Ice Girl"

"How did you know?!"

"What is every other kid going be watching tomorrow at nine o clock? The 1-hour 3rd season premiere. It's a no-brainer, really." she chuckled.

Both siblings smiled and finished their tea and cookies. Then they thanked Kimana for her advice and the flowers as she bid them adieu.

They notice before they left she seemed to be now heading with another plate of tea, cookies and a plant to the blind girl who was also sitting by herself in another corner of the teashop.

The next night they're sitting in the living room enjoying season 3 premiere of Meta Ice Girl and as it came to an end both Katara and Sokka whispered silently. "We wish the world would change for us as it did for you Meta. We really wish it would."


	5. Toph's Tale

Toph's Tale

Toph Beifong may be blind but she wasn't helpless nor was she a weakling. She wanted that to be made in absolutely clear in no uncertain terms by the end of the first day at this new school, this Avatar Wan High.

She had wanted three messages clear at every school her overprotective and overbearing parents had sent it too. She was 1. Not a helpless little blind girl. 2. Don't think she couldn't whoop your ass she could whoop it till it was past black and blue. 3. Anything anyone could do she could do better than you blind or not.

Just because her parents were some stuck up prissy rich prats didn't mean she was some prissy sissy wind-up doll. Nope. She was a rough and tumble rock and sock rebel type of girl. She liked to get down and dirty and hit and hit hard.

And anyone who didn't that gets that fact straight through their fat head would be looking at the end of her fist smacking their heads till they got a concussion. As that fool of a boy Jet got the first hand when he'd mocked the kids leaving the Special Eds class on day one.

Which is what Vice Principal Xiaoying was now talking about with her father Lao about who even she could see with her eyes she knew in her mind how he looked. Scowling, wincing, disapproving and disappointed.

He and her mother Poppy never once seemed to care for her as herself but kept trying to turn her into someone else. Not to mention did everything but breath for her all because she'd be born blind!

Toph felt like she was suffocation for 12 long years of this overprotective behavior or them forcing her to act like a 'snob' as she saw it.

She was gonna be a teenager on the spring equinox March 20th which in the past was the most spiritual day of the Earth Kingdom for crying out loud! Becoming 13 was to ascend into the age of some freedom and becoming a woman!

But no! For her it would be more restriction, more being a prisoner in her own stupid mansion! More being told what to do or how to dress! Would they even freaking let her do her own homework!?

Knowing her parents they probably think she couldn't even do her own damn homework if they wouldn't even practically let her feed herself!

Like all art class students, Akanke had assigned all of them to spend the first week trying to take what they did today in class and improve on it. Toph had taken clay and was trying to mold it what she thought an Earthbender of Legend could do to show freedom.

There were so many times in her dreams she imagined herself as the world greatest Earthbender from the Lost Age and that she could whip everyone ass and prove her greatness.

And finally, show her parents she wasn't some helpless weakling they seem to think she was. But would even that make them listen? Or would they truly be the ones forever blind and deaf?

Pushing aside that she thought about the other assignments she had to complete by Friday.

For Special ED she had to write a report on a handicapped person who changes the world. Naturally, Toph was gonna write about Helen Keller who she deeply admired for very obvious reasons.

Her other two assignments? She was too do in Computer Class research and write an essay about how technology was being used to help those with physical and mental disabilities do every day task. Which once again she already pretty much all that at her own house. Therefore writing a paper about it would be as easy as pie.

And simply for Home EC? Well, she already knew pretty much everything there was to know on the subject of etiquette and tableware settings. Therefore she figures an exam on manners and tableware wasn't something she even needs to study for at all. Given the fact, her parents had already integrated that stupid shit into her brain before she could even walk!

"Toph let's go, young lady. We've much to discuss," her father said curtly as their limo pulled around to take them home.

Toph scowled as she petted her guide dog Rocky who was a mixed breed of a Labrador retriever and an Australian Shepherd. Therefore he was an Aussiedor if you wanted to be accurate with what breed he was. More to the point he was so the only friend Toph Beifong had in her whole life and the world.

Rocky was an exceedingly handsome and magnificent looking dog and was very cherished and extraordinary in numerous ways. Like so many dogs are. He was incredibly intelligent, extremely affectionate and with unwavering loyalty.

Although despite his charming sweetness he would get a bit more aggressive when he needed to be for Toph. Not to mention he was smart enough to realize her own parents didn't know what was best for her.

When they got back to the Earth Kingdom side of Republic City and pulled into where the most wealthy citizens lived they drove up to what was the equivalent of a small palace where the Beifongs called home.

It may look like a shining fairytale palace but for Toph, it was her prison and the family's symbol of a flying boar was ironic because the expression "When pigs fly" meant for Toph having anything she really wanted in life would happen "When pigs fly"

There were nearly 20 servants swarming them the second they got out of the limo. The limo was taken away to be checked by the estate chief mechanic like it was after every drive and then to be washed and waxed.

All around them people were tending to the estate from the grounds to the mansion itself it was such a bustle and hustle. It was like they were almost royalty! Toph hated it. As like almost ten people were now escorting them the 15 feet it took to walk from the driveway to front door as if they be killed!

Even though Toph couldn't see her own home in her mind's eye she had been able to see it pretty vividly. Maybe not in color but the details sufficiently enough with how it looked physically. It made her want to throw up, to be honest.

The high walls, dozens of crystal chandeliers, countless winding staircases, having way more rubbish then they needed. The kind of trash moneyed snobs acquires for no other reason than they just want to show off how much they can afford.

There was the immeasurable quantity of gold, silver along with other valuable jewels or the polished marble or ivory. That kind of junk that fancy people with cash used to show-off with.

Thus essentially it was one of those homes to show-off and say rather blatantly "We are affluent, snot-nosed intelligent snobs and are better and superior to the rest of society and all the rest of you are just good-for-nothing and stupid mongrels not fit to lick the mud off our shoes!"

They'd not taken in three steps into the main foyer when again many people came into view.

Lao was quick to hand off his daughter to her 'nanny' "Gemma!"

"Yes, Mr. Beifong?" a young woman who looked to be late 20s early 30s came forward. Her light brown hair was in a pixie haircut and her eyes reminded you of either seals or otters with by their color and how big and expressive they were.

She was terrified by her employer right now and nervously playing with grass green skirt of her uniform.

"I want you to take my daughter to her room and make sure she made proper before dinner. And find out what homework she'll need your help to compete with. Is that understood, Gemma?"

"Yes, sir. Crystal clear."

"Good. Dear daughter, we will discuss your latest disobedience after dinner. I've to discuss with your mother first. Let's hope for your sake she in a good mood from the success of the charity ball she's successful put together at the Republic City Museum this weekend."

Toph didn't say anything but kept scowling as Gemma lead her and Rocky away to the girl's room.

Every room the past made you think of rich, snot-nosed aristocrat, but when you got to Toph's room you saw what was a typical modern day nearly 13-year girl room.

It was a bit of a mess, there weren't many things on the walls as Toph couldn't see of course.

But she did have some beanbag chairs, a special computer and flat screen that was adapted for her to watch them. Deaf people had closed caption to watch TV and stuff. For blind people, hers described what was going on while it was playing. That's how she watched TV.

Not to mention thanks to some latest tech from one of Dad's company she had a special visor that allowed her to 'see' in a way the shapes of things in a way. But it was only a prototype so it was completely functional yet.

But it at least helped her watch her favorite show "Meta: Ice Girl" which she never missed an episode and had all books too in braille.

She'd a few more things in her room to show what she liked that showed she was way different than her parents. Like as a lady they'd most likely want her to learn a classical instrument like a violin if she got special lessons.

On the far wall was an electric green electric guitar and next to that was a matching skateboard which was like forbidden altogether. She also had a dartboard on her closet door and a punching bag too.

"So which are you gonna use today, Toph? Should I get the darts or your boxing gloves?"

"I feel like hitting something, Gem. So the gloves today," as the young lady went to retrieve them from a footlocker at the end of Toph's bed and put them on Toph's hands.

"How long do you think it will take you to get out your anger this time, Toph?"

Spitting on the ground. "Don't know. Those jerks at school needed to be taught a lesson and Mom and Dad are gonna lecture me again. Could take an hour. Can you brush and feed Rocky while I work out?"

"Of course, Toph. Starting your workout music and attending to your dog now. Let me know when you're done," as she pressed a button on a remote that started some rock and roll music to which Toph started to assault her punching bag.

Meanwhile, Gem just sat in the other corner taking care of the dog while they both watched the young girl take out her anger and aggression on a punching bag at all the unfairness in her life.

This went on for 35 minutes before Toph finally calm down and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Okay, I've smashed enough things to a pulp. Now need to get started on my homework."

"What do you need to do for homework?"

"Gem! I can do my own homework! I'm not incapable of doing my own work! God! My mom and dad think of me as a baby! This morning they dress me like a dork in some silly frilly prissy dress that would've gotten me beaten into a can of spam if I hadn't changed!

Now they think I really can't do my own homework?! I just started high school for crying out loud! I'm gonna be 13 years old in a few months! I'm not a stupid baby in a diaper who can't wipe her own butt!

God! When does this ever end?!" she seethed and grind her teeth so hard you could hear it throughout the mansion.

"Toph believe me! More then a few of us get that your parents are being ridiculous and treat you very ridicules! Why do you think I packed in your backpack the clothes you're wearing now?

So you'd look chic and age appropriate and not as a fool?"

"Okay good point, Gem. You at least know what's cool and stylish."

"I've kept you in style for the last 12 years Toph. I ought to as your 'nanny'. Even though you're too old for one. I started when I was 20 years old and now I'm 32 and I'm doing all I still can to help you.

As are frankly many others. You know the limo driver my brother Gene is the one who sneaks you to the skate park so you can skateboard which you totally can shred with the best of them."

"Which is true. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do what everyone else can do. I mean one of my homework assignments is to write a paper about a disabled person who made a difference.

So I'm doing Helen Keller. But think about how many people who had disabilities who became famous from sports to acting and everything in between? And my parents don't think I can't do that myself?" she growled at that though.

"Yeah, that is true. Some of the most successful people had a disability whether it be physical or mental. And they should know people are handily capable not a handicap."

"Yeah, they SHOULD!" the young girl shouted loudly as she turned and this time kicked her punching bag.

"Well, I hope you have expended the last of your aggression and can avoid a sharp tongue with your parents. Dinner is coming up in half an hour."

"What fancy schmancy dish are we suppose to eat tonight? Why can't we ever have pizza or tacos? Or even just a lousy greasy hamburger or a hot dog? Really what's wrong with that?

A portion of food you can eat with your hands? Not all these millions of stupid forks, spoons or chopsticks?

Why must we have all this rich food crap? Can't we just eat like normal people?" she complied thinking what her parents liked to eat was always an overly formal meal.

"Let's see, if I remember the days of the week, corresponding with the months and all that?" as she bit her tongue.

"If I'm not mistaking tonight dinner will be a strawberry salad, potato salad, seafood steak, strawberry curry, and veggie juice, am I right?" Toph pulled from the crevices of her mind and though she couldn't see Gem nod she could surely feel it.

You know my roommate Rosy is the assistant to the mansion chef. So yeah that's tonight's dinner to a T. You've got a good memory, Toph."

"12 years of prison food you know the routine!" she snapped bitterly and sighed.

There were maybe at least 5 or so servants who at least understood her and were sort of friends but not one of them was her own age. So it still wasn't what you called having a real friend as in the sense it was someone she could hang out with.

She knew Gem, Gene, Rosy and Rosy's cousin Orem and his roommate Dornick was about the only servants in this whole palace prison who got her. But were little help to her and could never change her parent's minds.

Pretty much all servants were families that had worked for her family for generations and they filled the roles of their family members before them.

So when Gem's grandmother had been Toph's father's nanny and her grandfather had driven the limo. She and her brother parents jobs were to be the head mechanic and watch over the gardens and they'd gotten their grandparents jobs upon their deaths when they're 20 and 21.

Pretty the same story with Rosy and her cousin and his best friend and roommate. Rosy was the same age as Gem and her best friend and Orem, Dornick and Gene were all best friends and lived in the same wing.

Though was an assistant chef, Orem was just the kitchen boy meant to clean the dishes and take out the trash. Dornick was to be the mansion librarian.

Still the servants were pretty much a family and frankly, they understood the dynamics of the Beifong family better then it seemed the family understood themselves.

Needless to say Toph didn't change into 'proper' attire as she went to eat the fancy dinner that was served and when brought before her parents both dressed up like this was still the days of high society all that when they began to verbal assault their daughter yet again more then a few people wanted to intervene.

Toph made every attempt to defend herself and get her parents to SEE AND HEAR HER. To look past her blindness. To stop being blinded and just see HER. Not see this illusion of who they thought she was but who she really was.

However, Lao and Poppy Beifong only once more were blind and deaf as ever. Only willing to love the daughter they craved for. Though everyone who was a friend to Toph agreed it was high time the Beifongs learned to be proud of the daughter they got, rather than the one they thought they ought to have.

After getting such a verbal punishment Toph went her room and pounded some clay she'd been allowed to take home from her art teacher Akanke. She tried to imagine how an Earthbender would bend it and try to mold it into something to show her greatest desires. Freedom and acceptance.

When she was at home attempting to do her homework she couldn't really do her homework because she was guarded as if even going to the bathroom she was gonna be killed.

Though Dornick was happy to get her any information to help her with any of her homework assignments to take with her to school. So he found a treasure trove of books on Helen Keller and about advancements in technology helping the disabled.

Which he gave to her before she left the next day places specially marked with the Braille system so she knows to pay close attention to those for her report. And he gave her a lot of audio CDS to help her as well.

She thanked him greatly for his help and then she was also met by Orem who gave her a small bag. He said it was from Rosy and it was her lunch for the day. It was actually real food she long to eat.

She punched him once in the shoulder which was her way to show affection and thanked him for she was eager to eat some real food for lunch that day. And again Gem had packed cool clothes for her to change into.

Just like Akanke had spoken to Aang and Katara in art class she zeroed in on Toph.

"Toph? I'm sensing a lot of emotion in you that about to explode like a volcano? Care to explain what with that? And if you can put that torrent of emotions into your art and not hurt someone in the class?"

"What?! I don't hurt anyone who doesn't ask for it!"

"Toph, there are many ways a person can be blind or deaf but don't be blind to your own emotions. You are very angry about plenty of things. So tell me is this why you chose to work with the clay? Because you can work with your hands and shape your feelings?"

"I wish I was an Earthbender. So I could beat up all those who slight me and think I'm pathetic and worthless and force them to listen!" as she was holding the clay and smashed what she was working on.

"Hmm. I just told Katara she wasn't putting any emotion into her work. I think you the problem of too many emotions you can figure out what to feel and let it flow or let them go."

"You got a problem with my attitude lady?"

"I'm your teacher, Toph. I deserve a little respect. Again this isn't about passing or failing merely finding yourself and letting yourselves free. All we are doing this year is finding out who we are on the inside and what we desire the most.

Nothing more and nothing less. Now you do have to learn to focus while you do that. Focus and control yourself and while you still need your emotions you can't let them control you.

So I want to see you in the art but I don't just want to see your anger. I want to see love too. Not just negative energy and feelings. But a whole pantheon of emotions and colorful energy! I want you to discover for yourself the full spectrum of what you can see and feel and become from this point on. Do you understand?"

"Talk straight with me, not in riddles."

"You'll understand later then. Until then keep working at it."

The rest of the week was very much the same for Toph. A prisoner in her own home and not really able to get much done and just a disappointment to her parents who just adamantly refuse to see who she was and not love her for herself.

It was ever so much relief when Gene helped her on Friday sneak away to the skate park. It didn't matter to Toph she was blind she could visual everything perfectly in her mind and she'd practice so much that she could give Tony Hawk a run for his money and well again she was blind and could do this.

She got her protective gear on and made her way to the halfpipe. Along the way she could hear several voices, she came to recognize from her new school. Toph never ever forgot a voice or the nicknames she gave them.

She heard whom she called Twinkle Toes from her art class and she knew he was carrying a scooter. She also heard a Fire Nation boy and his girlfriend whom she thought of as Sparky and Fire Lily.

Sparky because the boy was Fire Nation with a short temper and he was always calling his girlfriend fire lily so she really hadn't heard her actual name used much so far. So she really wasn't sure what her name was.

But their lockers were only four down from hers and they passed each other in the hallway several times and every day that week for lunch they'd only been two tables away. So she'd come to recognize they're always together. And how they walked, talked and just anything you could get from a hearing perspective.

It sounded like they're shredding it with inline skating and laughing which she admitted she never heard them so far laugh as she always hears what sounded like bitter and sadness in their voices.

But she could hear the pearls of joy and laughter coming from the inline skating part of the park and from what she'd hear they were as close to pro level as one could be without being a pro.

Toph had the time of her life showing off to all the others who at first didn't realize she was blind. Not till her guide dog came barking and she knew she was busted and her father had finally tracked down the limo.

He was looking at everyone in the park like they were riffraff and screaming at her for putting herself in danger and very much embarrassing her. She was lead away by her father who was still reprimanding her harshly all the way to the Jasmine Dragon about how she could've easily killed herself and how that wasn't the proper behavior of someone of her station.

Toph's anger was building and building as she listens to her father harsh words and all she wants to do was hit him. This was beyond unfair! She was 12 years old! She'd be wearing all her safety gear and she'd practice enough times and she was fine!

For heaven sake just because she was blind didn't mean she couldn't do anything! She was again almost 13 years old! She was about to be a teenager! It was time to start treating her like she was growing up not like she was still a baby!

Toph stomped angrily into the tea shop and found a table as far away from where her father was. He said he had some shop talk stuff to talk to her new principal his name was Iroh she recalled about.

Whatever! Just go talk to some old fuddy-duddy for a 1 hour before going on yelling at your only daughter for not being some prissy sissy little lady!

Toph was so angry and lost in her anger she didn't hear someone approached the table until a beautiful voice asked. "Excuse me? Can I get you something to drink? Or eat?"

"Huh?! Who there? What do you want? You looking for a knuckle sandwich or something?"

The beautiful voice of a woman laughed gaily and kindly replied. "You must be Toph Beifong. Your father Lao Beifong told me and my husband about you a couple of weeks ago at our house."

"Oh did he, now?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did he say I'm such a shame and disappointment since I'm not the perfect daughter he wants me to be?!" she snapped back at the woman angrily.

"What myself and the others got was the impression was he had a blind daughter whom he's blind to see who she really is or really needs. That he is blind to see his own mistakes and own actions are driving himself and her apart."

"Humph, you got that right in spades, lady. Now, who are you?"

"Kimana. I'm your new Principal Iroh's wife. I bring with me some mystery tea and cookies. Enjoy," as she laid the cookies and poured the tea for her just as she had done for the three other children after introducing herself.

Toph's face scrunched up in confusion as she sniffed the tea and cookies before she asked the same question everyone had asked before her. "What makes it a mystery?"

Kimana smiled a glowing smile and replied to her answer for the third time. "Because you can't guarantee the flavor of either. And it's never the same flavor twice. Nor will two people at the same time experience the same flavor. So tell me what flavors are you tasting?" she inquired very keen on finding out what Toph's flavors were.

"Hmm, Panda lily and cinnamon sugar."

"Yet another new set of flavors to the list of never before mention flavors. So tell me young one what's on your mind? For it looks like you have a lot weighing your weary shoulders."

"What's it to you? Why do you want to know?" Toph demanded harshly to Kimana who took her seat at the table ready yet again to listen and give advice.

"Well, it's not just my husband who gives the sage advice, Toph. He's not the only wise man in the family. I'm a wise woman or do you think if I wasn't we'd be married for 30 years?" she told Toph her answer she'd given Aang, Katara, and Sokka to explain why she was willing to listen and help.

"Okay, I guess you have got a point with that. It's like this, Miss Crazy Lady Kimana."

"It's simply Kimana or Kim if you like. I don't mind being called Kim," laughed Kimana that Toph had added humor with this part of a repeating conversation.

Toph in her own unusual but distinctive style bore her soul to Kimana with Ren listening on her shoulders. She just let loose her life story of 12 years full of anger, frustration and being a prisoner in her own home.

How her parents were unbearable and that they just didn't accept her for her and couldn't love her for herself and never listen or saw her and how she was ready to explode and it was just impossible to live like this which wasn't living like at all. And she felt frank like she didn't have parents at all and that neither of her parents loved her at all.

Finally, after Toph had poured her heart and soul out to Kimana she waited to see what she would do. Kimana stroked her dove's head and smiled.

"Toph this is my advice to you. Listen closely to what I'm about to say to you. It will help trust me."

"Okay."

Kimana sipped her tea and cleared her throat before she sang another Christan themed song to offer up guidance and help another soul and it seemed to be tailor-made for the soul she was singing it too.

Sixteen finds me  
Blowing out candles and making wishes  
And all around me  
Is everyone but the one I'm wishing for  
And he sent me flowers  
And gift-wrapped excuses  
From a daddy whose daughter  
Wants to see him again

And I know, I know  
It's just another birthday  
But I guess I thought  
This would be the one  
When he would call me, see me  
Hold me and free me  
But it's just another birthday

And I'll be fine  
I'll be fine

Nineteen finds me  
And I'm wild-eyed and wide open  
I gave myself away to love  
But backseat promises fade like a mist  
I'm screaming at the midnight air  
Everyone hears me but I don't care  
My heart's clenched just like a fist  
'Cause, people, I didn't ask for any of this

And I know, I know  
It's just another birthday  
But I guess I thought  
This would be the one  
When he would call me, see me  
Hold me and free me  
But it's just another birthday

And I'm not fine  
I'm not fine

In the company of strangers  
In a cold and sterile room  
All alone with a child inside me  
And I don't know what to do  
Jesus, can You hear me  
Come and heal my brokenness  
Put the pieces back together  
And be a Father to the fatherless

A Father to the fatherless

Twenty-one finds me  
Blowing out candles and making wishes  
And all around me  
My barefoot princess twirls and sings  
It's so amazing  
Looking back at all God's brought us through  
You are my happy birthday  
And you were born to break the chains

Now I know, I know  
It's not just another birthday  
'Cause I'm here, she's here  
And look how far we've come  
Since you've called me, saw me  
Held me and freed me  
Thank you, Lord, for another birthday  
And we'll be fine  
We'll be fine!"

As she finished she ended with the same words she'd given the other three children.

"You're earthly parents may not love you for you and may greatly disappointed in you. They, in turn, they've disappointed you. They've made serious mistakes. But no parents are perfect and no child is either. Even when you become a parent yourself you'll make your own mistakes as will your children. Remember that no one is perfect. That no-one and nothing is perfect, Toph.

However, Toph, there is one parent whose love is forever perfect and he alone is perfect. He loves his children unconditionally for who they are and never wants them to be anyone but who they are and never has any higher expectations than just being the best person they can be a giving love back to the world which he gifted love to in the first place." she paused for a moment to let this sink in as her dove cooed a few times and then she continued on with informing Toph what she needed to hear and take away from the song and help her with her problem.

"Give your troubles, heartache and pain to Him, you two. Give it all to Him and he'll take it and give you all you need and help you find what you're looking for. Trust him."

"Okay, that wasn't what I was expecting to hear or get for advice," Toph confessed in great confusion and surprise.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't," as Kimana reached down a picked up the flowerpot from the ground and pushed it into Toph's hands.

"Here a gift."

"What's this?" she asked perplexed

"A hybrid of all four nations flowers of true love. Take care of it and see it bloom. And as you care for it with your hearts you'll grow and bloom too. Gardening is good for the soul because your own soul will be tended too and grow with the flower as well."

"If you say so and it will help I'll do it."

"Trust me this will help you both. Now looks like your father ready to take you home. So go and enjoy tomorrow night watching Meta: Ice Girl"

"How did you know?!"

"What is every other kid going be watching tomorrow at nine o clock? The 1-hour 3rd season premiere. It's a no-brainer, really." she chuckled.

Toph then gave her one of her rare genuine smiles and finished her tea and cookies. Then thanked Kimana for her advice and the flower as she bid her adieu.

Her sharp hearing told her as she left with her angry father that Kimana was now heading to table with those two Fire Nation kids she nicknamed Sparky and Fire Lily. Maybe she would be able to help them as she did herself?

The next night she was in her room with her special TV watching Meta: Ice Girl and as the show ended with the credits rolling Toph sighed loudly and said to Rocky as she petted him. "I wish the world would change for me as it did for you Meta. I really wish it would."


	6. Zuko and Akiko's tale

Zuko and Akiko's tale

Just getting ready for the first day at a new school had been nerve-wracking enough for Zuko and Akiko.

Akiko was in her small bedroom in the small apartment above the cafe/boutique her godmother owned. Her godmother and her live-in boyfriend slept in a different room down the hall.

It was a small apartment with only the basic rooms. A small kitchen, living room, 1 bathroom, a hall closet, 2 bedrooms and an extra room they divided up for their own personal interests so it was a little cluttered and crowded.

Akiko took her time getting dressed having woken up early before the sun rose. She sat facing her mirror and was looking at a photo of a young woman who looked like her hanging from the mirror thanks to Command Strips in a specially decorated frame.

It was her late mother Sakiko who Akiko was the spitting image of right down to their family trademark jade green eyes. As she did every morning as part of her routine of getting ready she talks to her mother as if they're having an actual conversation.

"So, Mom, you know today is the first day that the new school opens. The new school is called Avatar Wan High after the first Avatar of Legend. I only hope Zuky and I are safer here than were at our last school.

You know what I mean. Daddy's promised that the school has hired very competent and highly trained men and women to be campus security to protect the students, along with the most advanced security system with the best security cameras and metal detectors.

So the man who helped build it a Mr. Beifong spared no expense in making sure the school was made safe and the students were safe. And all know offenders or dangerous people are in the computer system.

And Xiaoying and Daddy made sure to add Death to the system. He can't set foot on school property. Though he's at least likely to drop of the Demon, Mai, and Ty Lee this morning he'll have to do it 200 feet away from the property.

I just hope we are safe while at school. I know Zuko and I are already gonna get stares especially Zuko because of his scar. But I just want this first week to go well without too much trouble, you know what I mean, Mom?" she asked her mother's photograph as she got her hair in its normal high ponytail and then put her hair comb in above her right ear.

She then reached for her backpack she seemed to remember two things. She went to her nightstand and opened the drawer and pulled out a beautiful magenta diary, it had gold embellishments and red sunstones decorating the corners.

She opened the cover and inside the front cover was a message. The last message from someone who had died that she and many others missed very much.

It said. "To my favorite little sister. May you fill these pages with all your precious thoughts and keep them close to your heart. Forever in mine love your big brother Lu Ten."

Akiko cried as she cradled the last birthday present her adopted big brother gave her for her 10 birthday. The last birthday gift she got before he'd been killed in that accident. It was all that she had left of a wonderful young man who'd truly loved her like she was his little sister.

Akiko had a very complicated family life of who just made up her family but again the family is not made up of blood but love.

If you wanted blood then she had none she was actually an orphan, to be honest. But it wasn't something she likes to think about. Her mother had been forced by people who still were a traditionalist and believed in the Old Ways into an arranged marriage to a military man named Zhao.

Zhao was a sleazy egotist arrogant man who only cared about himself and walked out on her almost as soon as the wedding ceremony was over. He stayed long enough to get his jolly from the wedding and then left and never returned.

No-one knew where he was or if the bastard was even alive and no-one frankly cared. He'd abandoned his family as far they're concerned he was dead. Sakiko had turned to her two best friends since childhood for help, Xiaoying, and Ursa.

There had been a lot of legal talk with some lawyer from what Akiko and Zuko knew but what they understood by the end of it was this. Xiaoying had been named both their godmother but if anything was to happen to either of their mothers it would become the surviving mother's job to raise the other's children as their own.

As both Sakiko and Ursa had been pregnant around the same time and felt it was only a right a mother should raise the other child with help from Xiaoying who raise all the children should both die or render incapable of doing so.

Sakiko had died due to unexpected birth complications and massive blood loss and as such Akiko was then legally become Ursa to raise and her brother-in-law and his wife also became surrogate parents as well by their own choice.

With Iroh becoming Akiko's father, Kimana a second mother and their son Lu ten her brother.

As for Zuko who'd been born June 7th two weeks before Akiko who'd been born on the Summer Solstice June 21st the most spiritual day in the Fire Nation they'd fallen in love and become best friends and true loves.

So that was who made up Akiko's family. She didn't really get along with Azula Zuko's sister who'd been born two years later on July 12th during a solar eclipse.

Akiko powerfully believed something about that eclipse had played a part in eclipsing Azula's heart and humanity in some manner. Why else would she idolize and become such a partisan follower of Death?

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she went to eat breakfast and get going to school.

Zuko was in his bedroom at his house and his bedroom had many locks on the door. The house was a half million dollar home and it was his father's palace and a house of horrors rolled into one.

Zuko could hear his sister Azula in her room next to his chatting on speaker phone with her friends. The Goth Mai and the Preppy Ty Lee that her father is picking them up in his Ferrari in ten minutes to get their stupid butts in gear.

He thought he heard his name mentioned and Azula laughed cruelly and said her 'dumb-dumb brother never get to ride in the car. Or even get close to his father baby. He wasn't worthy of it. After all, he was lucky to be born not born lucky like she was!"

"Azula! Come an eat your breakfast! I've got a lot to do before work and I don't want to be late." called their father.

Zuko's stomach growled and he knew if he went downstairs he wouldn't get any breakfast.

His father many times wouldn't let him eat it was just part of his sick game that been going on for years.

Zuko's memories of his childhood were very vivid. In his father's eyes, Azula was the perfect child who could do no wrong and therefore deserves to be treated like she was a princess.

But all Zuko could do was wrong and deserve to be treated like a bane on the world. He remembered it all. Like at times when he comes home from grade school and his mom would've made cookies for all them. Him, Akiko, Azula, and her two friends.

And then when he and Akiko went to get their cookies they'd be gone. Azula would've eaten them. And it wasn't just childish stuff like Azula taking their things and breaking them or the normal taunts. It was a brought to a level far beyond normal child cruelty

But it was more serious when he'd been made to go hungry by his own father who refuses to let him eat meals. He said it was for his 'poor marks' in school since his sister got perfect marks and he should be able to as he was first born.

Or whatever his father deemed as a mistake or worthy as a punishment was met with some type of punishment and if his mother tried to intervene on her son or her adopted daughter's behalf?

He'd first throw her into a wall before beating her up in front of her children eyes and warn them if any of them told anyone he'd beat them too or slit their throats.

This had gone on their whole childhood. So Zuko knew he'd get no breakfast for sure given his whole 16 years of being abused. And if he tried to stand up to his father a second time? Well, then the right side of his face would get a scar to match!

He didn't actually come out of his room till he heard the door slam counted to a 100 to know his father and sister were gone. Then he went out the back door and saw his Uncle's Lexus waiting for him.

He ran so quickly and got in embraced Akiko in a passionate kiss as both were crying.

"Did he starve you again?" was the first question she asked after they broke apart.

He nodded. "He didn't let me eat dinner last night saying a failure didn't deserve a meal and I knew he wouldn't let me have breakfast either thinking I wasn't worthy of it going to a new school," as his stomach was now growling loudly.

"Never fear my godson your godmother got you some breakfast and a little more for you to Akiko," as she passed them both some takeout boxes from her shop.

Both were crying as they opened them to see a lot of mouthwatering food and didn't have to say words as they began to stuff themselves with food.

"Don't chock yourself! And don't eat so fast either! At least savor it! I don't cook my best for my godchildren you know for nothing," their godmother called from the front seat.

"Sorry, Xiaoying." as they began to eat slower and even started to feed each other romantically bits of the other food.

They finished their wholesome breakfast six blocks before they reached the school. That's when the fear came back. It wasn't hard to spot the speeding Ferrari going by that was breaking the speed limit.

They even ducked down and whimpered until it had past them. "He's gone and I wish he'd at least get a speeding ticket!" snapped Iroh.

"Daddy you know he'd not get a "Keep off the grass!" warning! He's just too powerful! Face it Death knows every trick in the book to beat the system and knows everyone's weakness and temptations and plays it all so well no-one gonna touch him or help us!"

"Yeah, when your super rich, all but omnipotent, socially connected, and the most intimating man ever? Plus got power, wealth, pretty women and all hard liquor you could want and hold the fate of people lives in the palm of your hand, who is gonna touch you?" snorted Zuko scornfully.

"Please, one day a miracle will happen and justice will catch up with him. Don't lose hope, my nephew, and daughter.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen."

They waited till Ozai had dropped off Azula and the girls and had cleared off before pulling into Iroh's personal spot in the facility parking lot.

It will be okay. Don't worry. We'll be watching over you both. No-one is gonna hurt either of you at this new school. He can't touch you either of you on school grounds. You're safe as long as your own school grounds," Iroh looked at them through the review mirror.

"Uncle you said he wouldn't touch us at our last school and he still did. You keep promising one day it will end. When will I and my fire lily be safe? When will Mom come back and save us?"

"Yes? When does the torment end, Uncle? Xiaoying? Please!" begged Akiko

"We're praying for a miracle, my children. We're doing all we can. We'll leave the back door open tonight. You think you can sneak out tonight, Zuko?" his uncle inquired.

"Yeah, I can sneak out. After years of doing it, I'm great at it. Xiaoying you'll get Akiko to Uncle Iroh and Aunt Kim's place right?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay. Then let's take on this new school Zuky!" as the two teenagers kissed one another and with the two adults protecting them got out of the car in the safety of the factually lot.

They quickly found their lockers which were only four down from a blind Earth Kingdom girl. She had to be blind as she had a seeing-eye dog with her. An Assiduous to be accurate.

Zuko and Akiko kept talking in hush voices about how dangerous it was to sneak out tonight but agreed Zuko wasn't safe in his own home tonight or frankly any night and how he'd do it.

Then they hurried off to their first class which was biology taught by an Air Nomad woman named Lio.

The Air Nomad woman Lio was talking kindly as she was asking them to take notes as they're going over what will be the curriculum for the school year. And for the first semester, they'll be covering evolution and genetics.

Zuko and Akiko were busy trying to talk notes but couldn't help but feel someone staring at them. Glancing over they saw two Water Tribe teens over at the next table. One was a very beautiful girl with snow-white hair and the other was a handsome boy with a boomerang on his shirt.

They tried to ignore the boy staring at them or more to the point Zuko's scar. But couldn't. Everyone was always looking at Zuko's scar and not him. And they always assumed he was involved in some dirty dealings like a gang or some other nefarious thing that got him it.

No-one ever thought for a second the real reason Zuko had the scar or the fact both of them were carrying scars both visible and invisible.

As the bell rang to signal the end of the class the Water Tribe boy purposely ran into them just so he could get a closer look at Zuko's scar.

"What?!" screamed Zuko as he shoved him after they'd been knocked to the ground.

"Here's your stuff you need to be more careful where your walking!" snapped Akiko as she shoved the Water Tribe boy's stuff back into his arms.

"We apologized my boyfriend isn't normally this clumsy. But it's just this new school has more kids then our old one and it's all so chaotic and..."

"Well, we can't argue it's a chaotic mess. But please just watch where you're going! And say you're sorry next time you run someone over. You're lucky your girlfriend has such nice manners. C'mon Zuky, we've got get to English class next. See you later," as she dragged her boyfriend away.

"That boy lucky his girlfriend is nice or I'd really hit him!" snarled Zuko.

"Zuky calms yourself, please. It's not like we didn't expect someone to stare. Let's just get through the first day in one piece, okay? At least Daddy made sure we were together all day, okay?"

"Okay, good point. So it's English next?"

"Yes, it's taught by a woman named Auntie Wu. So let's just get through her class and get through the rest of the day okay?"

After English, they'd Shop, Social Studies, Lunch, P.E. Math and then Drama. At least for this academic term.

Things seemed to be going well till they got to Drama Class. It was taught by a woman they're familiar with named Kishi. She asked each student in the class to do a reading from a story or play of their choosing just so she could get a feeling of their skill level to know where they could begin.

Well, there was only one choice for Zuko and Akiko really and they didn't even need a book to read from. They had this memorized since they're seven. They could say it backward and in their sleep.

"Okay, Zuko and Akiko your guy's turn. What will you be reading from and doing?" she asked them.

"The balcony scene from "The Promise of the Fire Lily" Akiko instantly replied without missing a heartbeat.

"I'll be the main male protagonist "Kazuo" and she'll be the main female protagonist Aiko," Zuko explained as they got up and started to act out with such passion and emotions they didn't really need to act it all was very real to them.

"My dearest Kazuo, by the first fires of the dragons! I feared you won't make it tonight! Not with my father doubling the guards after he almost spotted you the night before last!

Why must our love be so consider forbidden to our families when true love burns brighter the flame that is the sun? That true love is, in fact, the eternal sun a torch of fire that never burns out?"

"I do not know why the concepts of what is views as honor or dishonor, or what some see as right or wrong mix with tradition. Then is warped by hate within the minds of those who say they know love and love us my beloved, Aiko.

I only know they do not realize what we have is stronger than even the powers of the Avatar himself. Our love couldn't be tracked by a thousand shirshu or broken with a thousand swords.

I know that for all the talk of honor, tradition, right and wrong? It is those whose cursed blood flows in our veins that are wrong and we are right for what is beating in our chest right now cannot be wrong.

For how is the heart ever wrong when love is never a sin and the most right and purest thing in all world?"

"I know the words we speak our truth, but if I'm in danger or something should happen, how do I know you'll come for me? How do I know we shall always be together when so many try to rip us apart?

Even try to bond us to another? How do I know when I fear even if they force the Fire Lord to break us apart? How do I know nothing will break us apart?"

"Listen to my words and the song my heart sings to you and know from this I vow and know I mean they're true beloved," and Zuko just as it is told in the story got on one knee and sang to his beloved.

Though she wasn't standing on a balcony under a moonless sky as in the story. He still sang the ballad in the story. Just like Kazuo he'd a very good voice.

"I hear the wind call your name it is the sound that leads me home. It sparks up the fire within me the flame of true love burns and I know its too I will always return.

No matter how long the road is I'll always come home. Because wherever you are in my home. For wherever you stay I'll find my way too you. I follow the rivers and I'll chase the sun soaring like the phoenix till I'm back where I belong.

I can't stand the distance and I'll never dream alone! I can't wait to see you when I finally come home! Know this is true for the only road home always leads me to you!

In my hour of darkness, your light will lead me back to you! Pass the rivers of gold and past the very sun itself soaring higher than even Phoenix ever flew!

You are the one! For every sunset and all the lessons that ever learned the most important I've learned is that I will always return to you!"

They finished what they're doing and looked up expecting people to be impressed but they were received from the other kids were unreadable looks and the only looking impressed with them was the teacher.

"Bravo! That was the best reading we've had all the class! You two really have a lot of talent! Especially together! Just really great chemistry! You really got into character and really brought them to life."

"Thank you, Ms. Kishi, Zuky and I do well in whatever endeavor we've set our minds too. In fact, we've pursued other creative artistic pursuits and always seemed to be a perfect duet as our family puts it."

"Oh, what else have you two done together? If I may ask?" she asked curiously.

"You name it that it takes two we've done. We're a duet when it comes to singing and playing music. My aunt gave us lessons in that and still helps us improve every time we're over at her house." Zuko shrugged.

"Our mother signed us up when were little for dance classes and well we're currently rehearsing to perform "The Phoenix Heaven" as the leads."

"Phoenix Heavens?" the class mummers and the teacher answered, "It's a renowned and well-known Fire Nation ballet, sort of the equivalent of the famous "Swan Lake" if you need a reference." she grinned at the couple and said in a chipper voice.

"Well, you two certainly have a great deal of talent in the performing arts that's for sure and looking at you both physically I've no doubt you two also would excel in some sports as well."

They blushed at the compliments which they weren't used to hearing. They're used to being degraded. But all of sudden all the other students started to make snide and cruel remarks about the two which Kishi couldn't get them to stop making.

The day finally ended after drama class and they just knew it was gonna be a long week. Trying to do their homework for English, Social Studies and Math and that Kishi really wanted them to really consider doing more in drama.

But they had more pressing matters to take care of. Like how was Zuko gonna sneak out without his father catching him and then hurting him?

Zuko raced to his room and started trying to lock the locks on the inside of his room but unfortunately wasn't quick enough. Before he could get the last one locked his father got into his room.

Zuko's back was against the wall as he tried to make himself look small and insignificant. He was cowering as his father loomed over him with a sadistic expression etched on his face and clearly getting intoxicated on the state of fear and cowardice his son was in.

Ozai said wanted to "talk" about school. Zuko gulped loudly in his hoarse throat. When they 'talked" about school it was to compare him to Azula and then to degrade him to pieces for not being 'good enough' and to forever and a day remind him that 'he was lucky to be born and she was born lucky'

The verbal assault lasted for over an hour on Zuko reducing him to a shivering husk in mere moments. But Ozai didn't finish with wounding his son with a sword blade of sharp words. He wanted to see real blood too.

So before he left the room he literally kicked his son when he was down. As Zuko lay already defeat by his father's words that had cut him so deeply he kicked his son in the abdomen several times and once in the jaw until he was bleeding.

Only then did he bid him goodnight and left the room saying he was going to see his buddies as the "Phoenix King" and enjoy a couple of rounds of blackjack and fire whiskey.

With a final cruel laugh, he left leaving his black and blue son bleeding on the floor. And all this time Azula been in her bedroom listening to music and didn't come to her brother rescue.

Zuko finally managed to push past the pain and grab his emergency pack and with great agonizing pain climb out the window, across the roof and shimmy down the house and too a garden shed where he kept something his cousin left him.

It was a beautiful customized motorcycle. Lu Ten had been a master with anything that had wheels and moved fast and furious. He'd built his own motorcycle and had one made for Zuko.

He'd made him two bikes technically before his death. The first of last two bikes had been a normal bicycle for his tenth birthday and said he'd have to wait till he was sixteen for his next bike.

Well, when June 7th had come around that past summer Uncle Iroh and Aunt Kim had made certain Lu Ten's custom solar powered motorcycle he'd built for Zuko was given to him as he'd intended six years ago.

It was a beautiful thing that looked like a crimson and gold dragon and given it ran on solar energy no need for gas! So Zuko got on his helmet and took off to get to his Uncle and Aunt's home.

It was 11:00 when Zuko finally made it too his Uncle's house and both his Uncle and Aunt were out of their minds with worry and with good reasons.

"Zuko! Zuko! What did that monster do to you?!" cried his aunt as she came rushing in from the prayer room crying.

"I'm fine, Aunt Kim," he tried to play it off and he never could fool her.

"You're not fine and neither is Akiko!" she snapped angrily looking at her nephew and took him to the bathroom to get some first-aid.

He saw Akiko was already there with Iroh and Xiaoying and was covered in bruises.

"Akiko! What happened?!" he screamed though he knew he didn't have to ask really.

"Death happened that's what! Ow! Daddy! That hurt!"

"Sorry, but this cut needs hydrogen peroxide."

"HE CUT YOU?!"

"I was helping mind the shop while the girls were on break," Akiko started to explain. Wincing she carried on. "I was putting the clothes on the sale rack when he came up from behind and slashed at me once with a table knife from the cafe side of the shop.

Before I could scream for help he kicked me in the small of my back and toppled the clothes racks and three mannequins on me and laughed before leaving to go do whatever he was going to do.

It all happened in the span of 15 minutes!"

"And the fact of the matter is we know the damn dance that bastard will play!" Xiaoying growled. He's bought the whole damn law enforcement agency! All the rookies with the promise of sex, everyone in narcotics, missing person and homicide with booze and the rest with money!"

"And if none of that works it's blackmail! That's how dishonorable my brother is," as Iroh finished tending to his daughter's wounds as his wife started on their second son's wounds.

It wasn't till 12:30 am that both children's wounds were all tended too. It was still late and neither one of them had eaten. So Kimana made sure to give them a full meal and then by 1:15 they took them to the guest room with the bed that they could sleep together in.

"Please sing us a song, Aunt Kim," they requested as they never could sleep or feel safe without her singing them to sleep.

"Do you want one or two?"

"Sing us one for now. Something loving please."

Rubbing their backs soothingly she sang them a Christian love song that always soothed them to sleep.

"It was a day  
Just like any other day  
I was a boy  
Just like every other boy

But when the girl  
Unlike any, I had seen  
It's like she stepped out of a dream  
And into my world

Could have been the summer wind  
Playing with her hair  
As the sun danced in her eyes  
We were standing there

She smiled I forgot my name  
'Cause all I was thinking

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying  
That an angel will love me  
An angel will love me

Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling  
Asking heaven above me  
For an angel to love me  
The rest of my life

You're the proof that the Father answers prayers  
'Cause somehow someway  
You and I are standing here

With the sacred promise  
And a ring that says it all  
I've just begun to fall  
From the deepest part of me, I say I do

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying  
That an angel will love me  
An angel will love me

Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling  
Asking heaven above me  
For an angel to love me  
The rest of my life  
After all the changing seasons  
Have turned to years  
The crowns are gone  
And the suns have faded

I'd still be here  
Holding you  
When thanking heaven  
For my angel

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying  
That an angel will love me  
An angel will love me

Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling  
Asking heaven above me  
For an angel to love me  
The rest of my life!"

They closed their eyes and finally fell asleep and she kissed each of them. "Sleep well, my little angels. She walked down the stairs and found her husband and her last best friend and looked angry.

"How can we let this keep going on? When are we gonna take action? Surely something can be done? Someone must be able to help these children. All three of them and Ursa too!"

"Kimana you know the situation."

"Xiaoying I know that Ozai is pretty much worse than any dark spirit or the devil. I know I used to have to take care of my sister-in-law who was forced to marry Ozai due to my father-in-law being a Traditionalist.

But now Ursa is in hiding after nearly dying at the hands of Ozai and we've no idea where she is in the city. We only get those letters sent from different addresses at random times with bits of information and asking us for help to get her children back and bring Ozai down.

Ozai is beyond evil. He's nearly killed Ursa and forced her into hiding and away from her children. He's turning Azula more and more each day into an abusive monster and we are running out of time to save that poor girl's soul, and look what's done to our second son and only daughter!" she screamed furiously.

"We are all in agreement, Kim, that it must end but where do we go for help? Everyone in the Fire Nation side of Republic City knows exactly what's going on but he's got them all under his thumb.

None of our people will lift a finger to help us!" Xiaoying reminded her of the sad truth.

"Then how about we start asking the OTHER three nations for help? Surely there got to be some people who aren't corrupted by the Ten Deadly Plagues who won't tolerate or be bought by him and help these children before they all ended up dead or a murderer which I fear Azula may become if he continues grooming her the way he is!"

"I'll do my best in my new position as the school principal to seek help from others. Maybe the teachers or those who came to our help who are part of the school board can offer some help to our problem, Kimana," Iroh replied helpfully.

"They better! I will not lose our only daughter and our second son! Or our niece! We've lost one child life already, beloved! We will not lose more!"

"Let's do our best to keep them safe this week that's what we can do for now, my butterfly."

So keeping the closest eye they could on the children they at least made sure they got food, their homework done and no more beatings.

That Friday Zuko and Akiko decide to try and forgot their problems by going to the skate park and catch some big air. Another thing they're a perfect duet in was inline skating.

At the park, they notice that blind girl on the halfpipe. The one whose locker was near them.

They also notice the Air Nomad boy that Azula's friends had tormented the first day of school. Zuko had overheard them talking about it and both he and Akiko had more or less been keeping an eye on him and the few people they knew Azula and her friends Mai and Ty Lee had been bullying.

Which is why they'd been sitting near him at lunch and making sure that he got to his classes okay. At least they hadn't missed their classes because of the way the building was laid out their path intersected so they'd just enough time to make sure the boy got to his class and get to their own without missing the start of their own.

That Friday they watched with some pride as their Aunt Kim talked with four other kids. She appeared to offer them their Uncle and Godmother's mystery tea and cookies, make some small talk, sing to them a song and give them one of her special hybrid flowers.

She'd been doing this while their uncle been talking to all their parents and Xiaoying and other members of the school board about how the first week of Avatar Wan High been. It was likely a very long and boring talk and they just kept to themselves.

"How are you two holding up? My son and daughter?" inquired Kimana as she gave them the last of the mystery tea and cookies.

"We're doing the best we can give the lot we've been given in life, Aunt Kim," Zuko replied in a tired voice as he sipped his tea."

"What flavor are you tasting?" she asked him with a playful smile. "I've been told by the other kids they've tasted jasmine, snow rose, ginger root and panda lily. As for the cookies? Peanut butter, oatmeal, snickerdoodles, and cinnamon sugar.

So what are you two tasting? Hmm?" she really wanted to know.

"Well, for the tea, Aunt Kim I'm tasting ginseng tea and the cookies taste like shortbread."

"For me, the tea taste like lemon tea and cookies taste chocolate chip."

"Okay adding those to the flavor list. Now tell me how are you both really feeling? I already know your twos life story, unlike those other children. So what are you two feeling at the moment?"

"We want the pain to end. We want someone to save us. We want Mom." Zuko cried bitterly as he tried to hide his face from her but she only turned his face back to her own.

"But no-one cares about us or what we suffer. No one in this whole city gives a damn about anyone else. Everyone hates anyone whose 'not their kind'. Even if you built the school to try and avoid that you can't change people hearts and minds!

No-one helps anyone unless there something in it for themselves! Face it the human race turns its back on others a long time ago! There no good to it and its everyone for themselves!

And the Ten Deadly Sins are so embedded into everyone I doubt even the might Avatar of the Lost Age could bring a miracle to the city. Neither him or the God you preach to would save us! Us or this city!

Either way, we shall fall and the city will kill itself! Before Zuky and I can turn 17! We shall perish!" Akiko spat in bitterness about how hopeless she saw things in this bleak existence she saw all around her. She looked so angry, bitter and just full of rage and pain.

Kimana truly hated the devilish deeds and sins of Ozai and all the damage and darkness he'd cast. How he'd ruined so many lives and all but stolen the light of hope from these two precious souls before her and the final soul she cared about was being transformed into a demon. It broke her heart every day and she was beginning to fear her prayers wouldn't be answered. So what she said next was very hard for her to say even though she tried to remain strong and faithful despite it all.

"I wish you wouldn't give up on faith. Not in God or the lost Avatar either. Faith and hope will get you through the toughest times. And miracles do happen. Whether they are small, big, ordinary or extraordinary or explainable or unexplained or even impossible.

They can and do happen each and every day. You just have to know how to recognize what a real miracle is."

"Well no miracle gonna save us or the city that's for sure," they both spat bitterly. Their beautiful eyes were losing the light of love and hope each day and it was painful for her eyes to look at theirs. They had such lovely eyes and it broke her heart to look into what should be shimmering orbs of great eyes of wonder and seeking potential and hopefully bright future and now looked so bitter and blind.

Again it took all the love and inner strength in her to try and give them all her strength and more than she even really had herself to give them hope to see salvation and hope.

"Don't despair my son and daughter. Lift yourself and your eyes up." she smiled and began to sing again to them and hope they were paying attention.

God, my God, I cry out:  
Your beloved needs You now  
God, be near; calm my fear  
... And take my doubt

Your kindness is what pulls me up  
Your love is all that draws me in

I will lift my eyes to the Maker  
Of the mountains, I can't climb  
I will lift my eyes to the Calmer  
Of the oceans raging wild  
I will lift my eyes to the Healer  
Of the hurt, I hold inside  
I will lift my eyes, lift my eyes to You

God, my God, let mercy sing  
Her melody over me  
And God, right here all I bring  
Is all of me

Your kindness is what pulls me up  
Your love is all that draws me in

I will lift my eyes to the Maker  
Of the mountains, I can't climb  
I will lift my eyes to the Calmer  
Of the oceans raging wild  
I will lift my eyes to the Healer  
Of the hurt, I hold inside  
I will lift my eyes, lift my eyes to You

'Cause You are and You were and You will be forever  
The Lover I need to save me  
'Cause You fashioned the earth and You hold it together, God  
So hold me now

I will lift my eyes to the Maker  
Of the mountains, I can't climb  
I will lift my eyes to the Calmer  
Of the oceans raging wild  
I will lift my eyes to the Healer  
Of the hurt, I hold inside  
I will lift my eyes, lift my eyes to You  
I will lift my eyes, lift my eyes to You

God, my God, I cry out:  
Your beloved needs You now..."

"You always seemed to know the right song to be sung, Aunt Kim," Zuko smiled slightly.

"Yes, and here another to get you both to understand why you should believe miracles do happen and understand what a miracle is. And this song ain't a Christan song either. It's from a Disney movie sequel," she paused to sip her tea and sang another song about "Ordinary Miracles"

"Imagine someone to love who loves you  
Imagine to look in her eyes and see  
Imagine how miraculous it seems to be  
But it's not so very rare  
You can find it anywhere

It's an ordinary miracle  
The kind you find around you every single day  
Or maybe it's just seasonal like spring and May  
They're so many

The ordinary miracle  
A common kind of miracle that runs right by  
Or maybe it's too gradual to catch your eye  
So you miss it

A sudden bolt of distant lightning  
Cathedrals rising out of stone  
A baby starts to walk or talk one day  
Then shockingly he's grown  
And in love!

That volcano of emotion  
Not ten thousand gypsy potions  
Can undo

Yes, it's love  
Well, of course, my view is slanted  
But people do take love for granted  
Sad but true

Of all the many miracles  
Mysterious and marvelous  
And big and small  
When people fall in love it really beats them all  
Oh, to see it  
To feel it  
To know it

Imagine someone to love who loves you  
Imagine to look in her eyes and see  
Imagine how extraordinary it would be  
If an ordinary miracle  
Happened to  
Me"

"Now you two focus on that miracle you've already experienced between yourself and I'm sure many more are on the way. Meanwhile, you also like those other children take care of these as well." giving them her hybrid flowers of love.

"This will help both of you. Your hearts and souls will bloom as you tend these flowers grown from the four nations flowers of true love. Trust me. Now both of you are spending the night so we can all watch tomorrow Meta: Ice Girl at nine tomorrow."

"What about Death?" they asked.

"I'm a woman of faith, and if necessary I'll use something that is the very last resort your true father and I don't want to use it unless we absolutely have to if you get what I mean. It's kept in a secure location in the house only where we know in a locked box. But if you must know its a 360 Magnum. Enough said.

Now get your stuff and let's close up the shop and get back to the house and we'll work on your music lessons and you can practice your ballet too." and with that, she turned to clean up the shop.

Both Zuko and Akiko were stunned for a few moments as the news that Uncle and Aunt Kim had actually bought a gun told them just how really bad things were and made them wonder did Xiaoying have one too?

Akiko was very scared to ask their godmother the question but knew that it would come up sooner or later now.

Instead they tried to enjoy the few good things in their lives and like all the other kids as they fell asleep on the couch after Meta: Ice Girl ended all they could whisper as their families were carrying them to the safe bedroom was "We wish the world would change for us as it did for you Meta. we really wish it would."


	7. Elemental Disaster

Elemental Disaster

Right now the resonating and rapturous sound of enchanting piano music was being accompanied by a perfect duet of the most extraordinary voices of all time to come from those of Fire Nation lineage.

Kimana was sitting at her grand piano showing all the natural endowment of a prodigy as she played with her golden eyes closed and small smile illuminating her delicate features as she listened to her second son and only daughter sing their interpretation of "All I ask of you" from Phantom of the Opera "Fire Nation Style"

Zuko started the song as he sang so delightfully and majestically as he sang the opening.

"No more talk of evil,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears,  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom  
Let firelight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you beside you  
To guard you and to guide you"

Then Akiko sang her part back to him ever so romantically and in similar charm.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of the Summer Solstice,  
Say you need me with you now and always,  
Promise me that all you say is true.  
That's all I ask of you..."

Let me be your soulmate,  
Let me be your heartthrob,  
You're safe, no one will hurt you,  
Your fears are far behind you.

All I want is love,  
A world with no more lies,  
And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to help me.

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
Let me lead you from your sadness,  
Say you need me with you here, beside you,  
Anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Akiko, that's all I ask of you!

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
Say these words and I will join you.

Then together they sang the next line of the song. Share with me each day,

Each night, each morning...

Say you love me...

You know I do

Love me, that's all I ask of you... Anywhere you go, let me go too! Love me, that's all I ask of you!" they finished and like they always did when they finished singing a love song they embraced in a rather romantic kiss.

Kimana smiled to herself as she looked at her second son and only daughter as she thought of the two and lamented weighing the danger they and her niece were in. Particularly with how Ozai was grooming her niece from being an adolescent girl and converting her into an armament of terrorism. Thereby causing her not to be a human being any longer.

Stroking her White Lotus Dove Ren she spoke up although her lovely voice was tempered with her anxieties furthermore her extensive concerns nonetheless.

"Okay, you two that's enough for your music lesson for today. I want you both to go organize things in the guest residence and then do your homework in there. I need to have a few words alone with your true father and godmother. Confidentially.

Then we are going to find Azula and we are all going to the Temple of the Fire Fire to pray and I don't want to hear any arguing.

She's is being brainwashed, rinsed and dried! Abuse comes in multiple forms and turning someone into a demon and stripping them of their humanity all the way to their heart and soul counts and we will strive to rescue Azula's soul as well.

Got it?"

"Yes, Aunt Kim."

"Good. Now please do as I have requested and we shall see you in an hour and a half."

"Understood." as her second son and daughter made their way out back to where a medium size cottage stood. It was a very attractive cottage both indoors and outside. Furthermore, it was waiting for someone to move in and actually live in.

The actual reason Iroh and Kimana had even built the guest house and spent so much time, effort and funds to make it so warm-hearted and secure for it was for the day they hoped their prayers were fulfilled.

That by a miracle Ozai was finally locked up in prison perpetually, that Ursa could come out of hiding and that she and the children could move into the guest house and live on the estate and be close to family and safe. That was both the plan and hope for everyone.

And they'd spent the last six years preparing for that day which they'd spent also every day of the last six years praying for. They just prayed it wasn't gonna be in vain.

Also, they'd also bespoke the most qualified therapist in Republic City. Dr. Ayano to assist in dealing with the psychological damage as well as her sister Dr. Sata who was a specialist in all things spiritual to further amend the family's souls.

Kimana went to her prayer shrine to pray for ten minutes about all this before she discovered her husband and her last best friend on their enclosed porch having ginseng tea and dining on spice cakes.

"I'm jovial you two seem comfortable but we have more pressing matters to attend too. Like how did the first-month school board meeting go yesterday? I've been watching and listening all of September and I comprehend things aren't working out precisely according to plan." as she seized a large spice cake.

"No, my cherished butterfly, the first month hasn't yielded the results we'd have liked to see."

"While it does appear everyone at least is fairing well with the curriculum that we can say is a victory. That we have got a satisfactory staff furthermore the teachers are outstanding teachers and do considerably exceptional job in teaching their subjects," Xiaoying summarized in an austere opinion.

"I sense that doesn't make you extraordinarily pleased."

"Well, Kim, while we are fortunate that the student body test grades are at least essentially As and B's which is satisfying, we've still had more than a few 'disturbances?" as we shall designate them."

"The Plagues?"

"Yes, no doubt it. We've already reports of bullying, minor vandalism, aggressive behavior and that sort of behavior. This behavior all is indicative of steam from all of the Ten Deadly Plagues because of who is attacking who."

"You've also spent time reviewing the camera footage, Iroh?"

"Yes, I've studied with great care each and every student as having all those on staff to get a feeling for the children. We can sense most of what makes the children ticked and get a sense of who is who.

But we can't figure out how to make them mix or try to even start to bridge the gap of this wide and great divide that they've already been exposed to from generations of those Ten Deadly Plagues."

Kimana buried her face in her hands and cried. "I only pray every day for us to be freed from these horrible plagues and that we receive both enlightenment and clarity. What does it have to take see we are all water and rain? That we are the same?

I mean since the beginning of time humans have made so many frivolous disputes over the most absurd and illogical things. We shouldn't despise each other for cell pigmentation or how we prefer to worship when in the end it's the same thing just different name and rules but in the end, it's still the same!

I mean we all have much more in common then we are different and if people could stop thinking it's about the difference and realize it what we have in common?

We all live under the same sun and moon. We breathe the same air and drink the same water and eat the same food grown and provide by the same earth!

When do all this pointlessness end and we really concentrate on what actually matters? When my love?"

"Kimana, my love you and I know too many people let what is unnecessary and shallow shadow their minds and blind their sense and eclipse their hearts and souls. We need those pure of heart and eyes unclouded to lead the city out of the darkness and into the light."

"Iroh unless you can bring back the Avatar who desist to exist eternities ago when we lost touch with ourselves and such precious other knowledge that the Lost Age brought about?

This modern society has produced a great deal of technology, yes, but it has made us omitted much critical knowledge and a part of our souls!"

"Which is why we need to bring back the Avatar in a sense. It was the responsibility of the Avatar to bring balance to the world. And he is needed anew. Therefore in a way, we need to bring him back."

"Why are you speaking in enigmas and about something that is improbable? No-one can bend anymore or believes it was ever genuine and no-one believes the Lost Age was anything but a bunch of made up rubbish." Xiaoying reminded him.

"Sometimes to preserve the future we must seek solutions from the past. The Avatar was the heart and soul of the planet. He was the spirit of humanity and he belongs to no nation for he was reincarnated to each nation."

"In a way, you could liken him to God and Jesus as he had to love everyone, not be bias, protect everyone and live among humans and treat everyone fairly and equally. He was the Old World Savior.

He was born a human in each life to understand the human condition and realize why he must serve both man and the world. And each life two souls in one body. The immortal soul of the Avatar as well as the soul each person chosen to the Avatar."

"It's much more than that my love and you know it."

"Yes, I know from what you composed in your documents on the topic several years ago on the subject of the Avatar."

"At this point, Kimana everyone in Republic City would have to take the first step is for them is to unlearn all that they've been taught up to this point."

"I'd know just what the kids at the school would say if you told them that at an assembly Iroh. How do you unlearn something?"

"And I would answer with the truth, Kimana. I'd be honest, straightforward and get right to the point immediately.

Because the first step to changing the world is changing how people think and feel. All of those kids grew up with certain mindsets because they're taught and raised to think and feel a certain way.

But if they're made to see from the other side and another's a point of view? Well, it would be quite a revelation."

Taking a deep breath Xiaoying added her own input into the discussion.

"So now it's our turn to try and get this generation to look through other eyes and see the world eyes that are unclouded by hate.

They've spent all their lives with eyes clouded by hate as generations of people been clouded for god knows how many eras of fabrications to cover up a lengthy record of murderous immorality.

We've seen how many countless children who don't know they are being brainwashed, rinsed and dried? Don't they know the truth or what they are truly inheriting from their ancestors or what really goes on out there in the real world around them?

Just as the rest of the world is blind to what goes on in their own backyard and how no-one realizes there are victims all over.

So I do concur with both you. Its way past the time that this generation all began its mission by unlearning what their predecessors learned before and start afresh.

For it not just about seeing the world with eyes unclouded by hate. Now if the kids at the High School can answer is are they able to tell the bigger difference between what you and who you are."

"Well, I can say that solving that question is significant but just as relevant answering that that inquiry is another one. For after you are capable of telling the difference between what and who you must be able to do another thing," Kimana paused to sip her tea and then said with such conviction.

"You must be able at the end of it truly See who everyone else is as well," she finished describing the lessons that were so seriously required to be educated and received.

"If you look to create it's already in balance and unity, is it not my husband? Sun or fire heats the world so things can grow along with water so the earth can grow things to produce air. its a friendship.

So if the elements are in absolute harmony, unity and balance and friends why can't the world?" she sighed as she looked at the magnificence of creation in her own garden and how it was a breathing comparison for life itself.

"The Avatar spirit, Kimana was the soul of the planet and yet it also represents the human spirit as well. The Avatar is the everlasting spirit of hope, faith, love, and friendship.

In the past in the Lost Age the Avatar would teach you those things in each life and then in his next life teach it back to us with each life as well," Iroh explaining to his wife and friend who nodded in agreement.

"Well we may be lacking an Avatar but we still need some teachers to teach the world to once more 'bend' and come together again. But how do you suggest we do that, my love?"

"Yeah, the school board already breathing down our necks and more then a few teachers communicated anxieties already."

"Well, we just have to let destiny play its part and let things fall into places for us."

"What does that mean? Iroh, tell me you are not insinuating something mischievous."

"No, darling, nothing nefarious, I'm merely saying let us find the right people by making them present themselves?"

"How are you recommending we do that?"

"The school dance this Friday."

"What?! Are you telling me you want to fish for an octopus? Just open the net and see if you get a fortunate catch?!" the women asked in hysteria.

"I believe everything happens for a reason and if it's meant to happen then the people we need will unveil themselves at the Elemental Dance."

"Oh, Iroh, I acknowledge you have plenty of perspicacity, but please tell me you are not doing anything senseless!"

"Don't fret, Kimana I know what I'm doing."

"Then I'll make certain the teachers are on standby if we are waiting for the shit to deliberately hit the fan at Friday's dance. I hope we don't live to regret this."

Friday Night. The dance. Picture loud music. Picture chips, dip, and bowls of trail mix. Picture low lights, the decorations, the teachers standing about talking pay raise, taxes, and parking spaces.

Picture guys mostly with guys, girls mostly with girls. But a whole lot of eye contact going on. Picture girls who have gone to the mall to dress themselves up in shoes they couldn't run in and wearing make up.

Picture a lot of boys and girls feeling like a bunch of awkward, geeks, freaks and dweebs and each one hoping they are not the biggest one in the history of mankind.

Some people dancing, others hoping someone would ask them to dancing or psyching themselves up to asking to dance.

Then you would have a quite precise picture of what the dance was like. So far no-one had created any problems considering the dance had commenced at seven sharp. However, the dance was to go to ten and it'd only been an hour.

Therefore if something was supposed to happen to unearth the 'chosen ones' at the dance there were still two hours to make something occur that might alter the fate of the city and the world for the better.

Subsequently at 8:30 fate elected to play its part in taking the first step in delivering the city and its people from condemnation. Aang who was bored of waiting for someone to ask him to dance made his way miserably to the snack table to get something to drink for his parch throat.

He just poured himself a drink of berry punch and then glimpsed around before opening his necklace which was revealed to be a locket. Within the locket was a small piece of paper and a lock of hair.

He unfolded the note and read it again. It looked like whoever wrote it had used their left hand when they're obviously right-handed in an effort to conceal their handwriting.

"Happy 13th Birthday Aang! Sorry I've missed the first 12. I heard through the grapevine you're looking for me. I wish I could tell you in person Happy Birthday and hug you endlessly.

However, I can only provide you with this. I promise one day our family will be together and I don't care what it takes, I'll find a way to find you and we'll be together all of our family.

So Happy 13th birthday, Aang. Love Mommy."

P. S. This is indeed a lock of my hair. Thus you'll at least have a part of me with you from now on."

He took out the lock of copper-colored hair that did match the color of his eyebrows and looked at the note. "Is this really your hair, Mom? Who told you I was looking for you? How did it get in my locker?

I mean who knows my mother identity? It can't be Gyasto or he would've told me by now if he knew who my mom was. But if this gift was in my locker maybe Akanke mentioned it the women back on the island and she acted as the delivery person?

It wouldn't be hard for her to get my locker combination. It is after all my birth date. Still, if this is my mother's hair then she indeed is alive and she desires to find me as I want to find her.

So I'm not alone. But do I have more? She said 'family' does she mean my father or is it plausible I've brothers or sisters?" he queried as he slipped the letter and lock of hair back in the locket and shut it tightly.

He again thought about his birthday. Gyasto's present for his birthday had been new painting supplies as he'd shown he truly was skilled in the art. Aang hadn't shown him what he'd received at school.

He wasn't frightened that Gyasto to tell or take it away. He just felt he wanted to keep this one secret to himself.

Aang had been so lost in thought he didn't realize someone had come to stand beside him. Consequently, when he turned he was surprised to hear a boisterous pain-filled yelp and an irritated voice saying.

"What are you doing to my dog, you rascal?!" snarled an angry voice. And Aang's gray eyes met the blind eyes of that blind girl he'd observed countless times and she looked pissed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to step on his paw. I apologize for doing that."

"Well, saying your sorry doesn't cut it, Twinkle Toes! You diss my dog you diss me! And the only way we settle this is with our fist! So put up your dukes and let's fight!" she took a boxing stance.

"Umm. Look I'm really sorry I step on your dog's paw. There no reason for this to get physical. It was an accident. I wasn't disrespecting you."

"What you scared to fight a girl who's blind? Now you really disrespecting me!" and she shot a fast right hook he scarcely dodged. "Hey! What's with you?!"

"No-one disrespects me and no-one says no to a fight! Now stand up and fight, Twinkle Toes! Don't be a sissy!" as she punched like a pro again and he jumped over the snack table.

"Hey can't we talk about this?! I didn't do anything wrong! Really! Ah!" as they started to dance the tango of battle.

Out on the dance floor, there was a different scuffle going on. Zuko was screaming at Sokka accusing him of deliberately tripping him during one of the dances. Sokka was dismissing tripping him and then Akiko barked at him mentioning him he intentionally ran into them the first day.

And then Katara came to her brother's rescue by spewing obscenities and discriminatory criticisms at them and immediately Sokka and Zuko were in the middle of the dance floor striving to beat the daylights out of each other and Katara and Akiko was also in a cat fight too.

It was then Xiaoying had witnessed enough and felt fate had chosen her people to be the chosen ones.

She first seized coarsely by the collars Aang and Toph and then went to the dance floor and with some paper streamers and in a move to fast to see and gotten everyone hands tied behind their back.

"Okay, all six of you are coming with me right now. No ifs and or buts! To Principal Iroh's office now! Let's move those butts of yours now! Now!" she dictated them all sternly as they came to the office.

"Wait outside for a moment while I pull your documents. If you dare speak a word or move a muscle you'll sincerely regret it! Got it?" she eyed all of them but eyed the Fire Nation teens sternly who nodded like they really understood the threat.

"Good. I'll be back in 10 minutes with your records. Again no talking and don't move." as she sauntered into her office next to Iroh's and banged the door.

Naturally, it was Sokka who started talking since the boy didn't know when not to open his big fat mouth.

"Well, this is great! Just great! Thanks a lot, Scar Boy! You sure know how to cause a lot of trouble! Now you ruined my date with Yue and now my grandparents and my father are gonna probably make it so I can't see my girl for two weeks or more!

Thanks a lot, Agni Kai boy!"

"I didn't do anything! And I'm not part of any gang! And quit looking at my scar! Okay! It's bad enough I've it I don't need people gawking at it all the time!"

"Why? Why shouldn't they gawk at a reminder of how foul furthermore murdering monstrosities you people are! Who did you roast alive to get that?! Whose life did you ravage that they got their vengeance by burning you?!" shot back Katara in red-hot rage.

"Hey! Why are you calling us murderers! You don't even know us! What have we personally done to you? We don't even know you! We don't deserve to be eschewed by you when we don't even know you!

And don't you know what the word "Assume means?" it means "Makes an Ass out your and me! So stop being an ass bitch and assuming we are evil heartless monsters!" screamed Akiko back at her.

"Why don't you all shut up you bunch of crybabies? I'm sick of the drama of Sparky, Fire Lily, Sugar Queen and Sour Joke here! And you still haven't properly apologized either Twinkle Toes!"

"And I didn't do anything to you! Man do you have to do your own assuming that everyone out to put you down and always looking to pound someone into the ground?!

I didn't do anything that deserves to have my face smashed like a melon! You've got some anger problems and need to stop assuming everyone out to get you just because you're blind!"

And then the bickering began to get graver as they all started to get in each other faces and disputing.

That's when someone cleared their throat and tapped their heelpiece. "I believed I made myself clear you weren't supposed to speak? And now we've got a charming war going on? Hmm. Not very suitable behavior."

"Umm."

"Silence. Just know I've called your families and they will be here to pick you up and hear what your verdict is after Iroh has spoken with you. Now let's see what Iroh's judgment is.

Now let's get inside! IN!" as she made them go inside where Iroh was waiting behind his mahogany desk with a pot of tea simmering naturally.

"Principal Iroh, I've brought before you the six offenders from the dance and here are their files on all their personal information. Ironically all of them are children whose family members are either on the City Council or part of the school board.

"Here's the first offender, Name: Aang. Current age: 13 just recently had his birthday on the Fall Equinox. Ethnic background: Air Nomad. Family: Guardian Gyasto. Gyasto's profession? Air Nomad representative at City Hall and member of the school board. G.P.A. B average with a steady A in Art.

General description by his teachers. "Likable, generous, curious, artistic, innovated, vigorous, amiable."

Second Offender. Toph Beifong. Current Age: 12 Birthday: Spring Equinox. The Ethic of Earth Kingdom. Family: Lao and Poppy Beifong. Businessman along with who paid for the school funding and on the school board. G.P.A. B-.

General Description: "Loud-mouthed, Brash, Brassy, Headstrong, Blunt, Scrappy, tough.

Third Offender. Sokka. Current Age: 15. Birthday Valentine's Day. Ethic Water Tribe. Family Father Hakoda. Grandmother and Grandpa. Father works at City Hall and is on the school board and his grandmother is the head of the cafeteria and his grandpa teaches math. G. P.A. A-

General Description. "Intelligent, sarcastic, chivalrous, inventive, innovated.

Fourth Offender. Katara. Current Age 14. Birthday Winter Solstice. Ethic Water Tribe.

Family Hakoda, Grandmother, and Grandpa. The same profession as stated in her brother information. G.P.A A- as well.

General description. "Kind, protective, tender, trust issues."

She hesitated at this time looking at the Fire Nation boy and girl before turning to ask Iroh an inquiry. "Do you really want your nephew and adopted daughter's files read aloud?

You already know everything that is in them already anyway. Not to mention you'll be punishing them along with the rest of the group as you believe everyone is treated fairly and equally.

Race, religion, sex, age or whom you love doesn't matter. Neither does who your friends or family. Everyone is treated fairly and equally."

"No, Xiaoying I don't need either Zuko or Akiko's files to read to me as you've pointed out I'm already very knowledgeable about them. Although as they already comprehend they will not receive any special treatment just because they are family either."

"Understood. I'll just go check on how the rest of the dance is going and then wait for the arrival of their parents. Let me know how the judgment goes." as she bowed and departed.

And all four eyes and that included a pair of blind eyes glared in both confusion also dislike at the two teens. They didn't buy that the Principal's nephew and adopted daughter wouldn't get off the hook for this.

That not how family rolls they always cut each other breaks!

Iroh took a long drink of tea before he contemplated the six teenagers sitting before him and then he started to tell a story. A story that they all had heard at least once in their lives. Regarding that of the Lost Age and how in the Lost Age it was the duty of the Avatar to keep the world and its people in balance.

To do this the Avatar had to traverse the world to study from every nation each of the four bending arts. Although in teaching, you learn and in learning, you teach. He then quoted much of the conversation he had with his wife and Xiaoying on Sunday.

He additionally spoke about how the world couldn't be protected or improve solely with the bending arts but to change one thinking by changing their hearts and minds and only through friendships that the Avatar made in each existence was this achievable.

"Now do you understand why I'm beguiling you all with this tale?" he urged them to which they shook their heads clueless.

"It's because I've chosen all of you to teach the new avatar and restore balance to the world. And maybe in the process, you'll do it within yourselves."

They looked confused and Iroh set down his cup of tea and explained. "You all are of the four nations. You all have each your own unique problems along with unique cultures. If you work together you'll become stronger and more powerful and may the six of you can help save the city from itself and save yourselves in the process.

So we don't have an Avatar 'per say" but each of you'll be teaching and learning from each other as if you're trying to teach an Avatar in hopes that the end result would be by the end of the school year we can have a unification festival and save this city from killing itself by summertime

So from now on, you'll be spending time with each other. You'll eat your lunch together and when not at school you'll spend time together. You'll always have to be with one person from within this group.

I'll notify your parents and the teachers. So finally after long last, the Avatar cycle begins again. This is my mission for you."

"So your sentence for us is forcing us to spend time together?!" they screamed indignantly.

"Please don't see it as a punishment for it's not one. It's a gift and opportunity to save the world and make friends. See it like that and try to have an open mind and heart."

All six of them didn't look happy but nodded as they really didn't have a choice in the matter anyhow.

"Good. Now Xiaoying will be outside with your parents. Zuko? You and Akiko stay here. The rest of you are excused. And starting Monday this goes into effect. No, if and or but."

"Yes, Principal Iroh," they all said in a rather robotic tone.

And with that everyone left and well for better or worse the Avatar Cycle had begun again.

Japananimegirl wrote the tweak version of "All I ask of you"


	8. Water and Fire

Water and Fire

Monday came much faster than any of the six young teenagers really wanted it to come. None of them were again extremely thrilled about being made to spend time together.

They'd been notified they'd were to see Principal Iroh after school to find out further erudition about this new punishment of theirs. But for now it was lunch time and that meant all six of them had to eat at the same table. And they'd been assigned a table and Katara and Sokka's grandmother Kanna was to make sure they all sat and ate it.

Given that Kanna was the head of the cafeteria staff and watch the lunchroom she is able to report if they'd gone to the assigned table and ate or not. And she had the eyes of leopard seal about to dine on a penguin. So she didn't miss a detail.

So they're given their Four Nation meal and all six of them were to head to their table and eat.

For Sokka, this was a bit difficult at first as Yue came over and asked where was he going. He tried to beguile her and make up some subterfuge at first till the blind chick said in a straightforward honest way what the truth of what was going on.

Sokka gnarled at the blind girl whose guide dog used his tail to smack him in the posterior causing Sokka to seeth further.

"Well, I guess if you're going to have lunch with other people from now on I'll have to eat with someone else then," Yue starts off in a melancholy voice.

Then a kind and cheery voice spoke up. "Hey, Yue! If you're looking for a table to sit at you can sit with me at my table," Suki came over to rescue the girl.

"Really?" the white-haired Water Tribe asked in an amiable voice.

"Sure, it's a mix of girls who all work at the same shop which me and my friends frequent, but they said it's okay if I sit with them and their room for one more.

Don't worry, Sokka. Yue's not gonna be lonely. She'll have loads of girls to giggle and gossip with."

"Yue you positive your gonna be okay?"

"Sokka, Suki been nothing but a trustworthy friend to us since school started last month. I can enjoy lunch with someone else. Besides I've not had a lot of girlfriends before. It will be fine."

"Okay, just want to make sure you're okay."

"She'll be fine, Sokka. Don't worry. It's just a gaggle of girls talking the normal stuff. You know clothes, boys, makeup. You know stuff the boys don't understand because it's just stuff girls do but boys ain't got a clue?" Suki laughed as she led Yue over to the table with eight other girls.

"Don't worry about your girlfriend, Sokka! Let's just get through this first lunch and deal with stupid punishment. At least it's not detention!" Katara yanked her brother away and dragged him to their assigned table.

"Might as well be," he whined as they sat at the table.

Now that everyone was seated at the table there were a lot of scowls and repugnant expressions save on the Air Nomad kid who elected to try and break the ice.

"Okay, how about we just start this off right by saying "Hello and my name is?"

"We heard what the other name was when Vice Principal Xiaoying read our records out loud to the principal, Twinkle Toes."

"Well, my name is Aang, not Twinkle Toes and it is best if we correctly acquainted ourselves with each other. Therefore let me started since it looks like no-one else is going too.

Hi, I'm Aang, I recently turned 13 years old. My hobbies are I like to do art, fly kites, baking, I'm wicked on a scooter, I play the keytar and I like Meta: Ice Girl" then turning to Katara, "Now tell me about yourself," he instructed in a cheerful voice with a big smile.

Katara sighed but resigned she would have to play this game and might as well do what the overly optimistic monk wanted.

"My name is Katara. I'm 14 years old. My hobbies are I used to love singing, but don't do that anymore. I still figure skate which I'm a champion of. And I too love Meta: Ice Girl." she then elbowed her brother to make him talk.

"Okay, Katara, gee! I'm Sokka I'm 15 years old. My hobbies are giving romantic advice, snowboarding, working on my car, and spending time with my girlfriend Yue. I'm an expert drummer and I too like Meta: Ice Girl. Happy now?"

"Well, fine if we must be all touchy-feely and say "Howdy how are you!" I'll go next!" snapped the blind girl as she flipped some food to her guide dog.

"I'm Toph Beifong. And let me make it clear I AM NOT HELPLESS OR WEAK! My hobbies include boxing, skateboarding, and basically doing anything that gets you down and dirty. I can play the guitar and yeah I like Meta too!" she huffed out.

"Then I guess that just leaves Zuky and me. Well let's do this together Zuko and get it over with," Akiko started and he nodded. "Agreed, Akiko, let's."

"So, our names are Zuko and Akiko. And we are both sixteen years old and we are born two weeks apart," Zuko started and Akiko picked up.

"As you found out Principal Iroh is family and if you just have to know so is Xiaoying who is our godmother. But that doesn't mean we get special treatment. We can tell you without any uncertain term our family life is um 'complicate' to put it simply." Akiko left it at that as they weren't about to let a group of strangers know what really was going on in their family.

"Akiko and I are a perfect duet in the sense we do everything together. We love both the performing arts and creative ones and we flourish at both together."

"Yes, whether it be singing, playing musical instruments, ballet. I do better at the actual painting but he's a good subject to paint or find something to paint. And we're both champion level inline skaters," Akiko remarked with remarkable pride in her voice at their accomplishments.

"We both love Meta: Ice Girl as well," concluded Zuko with their introduction which had a few snickers.

"What with the laughs?" Akiko wanted to know with irritation coloring her voice and her jade green eyes mere chips.

"The thought that he would be dancing in a tutu is so hilarious!" Sokka couldn't help but laugh his head off.

Zuko growled when Aang intervened on their behalf by saying, "How come you find something as captivatingly beautiful as living poetry something ridiculous? Particularly when your sister is a champion of it as well, Sokka?"

"Say what?" as his jaw hung open he could've caught a bunch of flies.

"Grace, beauty, movement, all of it. In my culture, we appreciate the many forms and movements of the body. Therefore things such as gymnastics, figure skating or ballet that incorporates movement, agility, grace, and beauty?

Well, we call that living poetry, form self-expression when the spirit is giving permission to fly free in joyous flight and for all to see in true beauty and expression. Consequently, if your sister does it why are you making fun if Zuko and Akiko do it in their own way?" Aang challenged the Water Tribe boy who couldn't think of any way to counter Aang's argument.

Both Zuko and Akiko glimpsed at the 13-year-old boy appreciative he'd stopped the teasing. Thus they finished their lunch which shortly afterward went back to class.

At the end of the day, they discovered Iroh wasn't in his office but Xiaoying was waiting for them and said there were a few other people waiting for them as well. The six adolescents were still considerably puzzled but followed her outside where a vast array of people awaited them throughout the school gardens.

It was an Asian style garden. It was a zen garden, a koi pond and a waterfall flowing into a koi pond. Though there was still an abundance of exotic wildflowers all over the place. Some were hybrids others appeared as they had come from the Lost Age!

Before they weren't just Iroh and Xiaoying but also their parents, Kimana, and a number of their teachers. Which included Bumi, Jeong-Jeong, Piandao, Akanke, Yang, Rei, Saura and Kishi.

"Um, I presume I have got an inquiry for everyone in what are you all doing here?" Aang asked for everyone who was equally dumbfounded.

"You are all still students even if we're hoping you'll learn from one another and be able to lead others out of the darkness. Although the Avatar had multiple masters. Even the Avatar's teachers had their own teachers.

As a result, we're here to encourage all of you to reach your absolute potential this year both at school and in the real world. We still hope what we teach you and what you can teach each other will all end up helping this school and the whole city. Consequently, we'll be guiding you outside of school as well," Jeong-Jeong started to elucidate when Sokka raised a hand and he snorted to acknowledge him.

"Question does mean we get extra credit?" he questioned and everyone looked at him annoyingly.

"What?" he looked at everyone "It's a fair question! We are still at school, they are teachers and we are gonna gets grades anyhow! I just think this should go for some extra credit if we're doing extra work is all! It's only fair," he finished his rationalizing as he crossed his arms.

"Sokka is it?" spoke the creative writing teacher softly.

"Yes, that's my name."

"There are many lessons you shall learn in this life. And not all of them are just for a meaningless letter on a piece of paper given out four times a year. The only true teachers I life is time and life itself.

We are trying to teach you about life itself and finding out who you are from what you are. I think you and I need a few personal lessons. You strike me as one keen of mind with creative thinking, but might need to unlock it with a unique key."

"Okay?"

"Private lessons start on Saturday at six pm at my house. Don't be late."

"Yes, Mr?"

"Piandao."

"Toph?"

"Yeah?!"

"No, need to yell," Xiaoying rebuked her smoothly. "Your private tutor for Saturdays will be Jeong-Jeong. We've concluded some lessons in the past and some philosophy would best help you."

"Great, a collection of lifeless people plus useless gobbledygook. Great."

"Katara, your private tutor Saturday will be Yang who will assist you to actually heal in all definitions of the word.

Aang? Bumi is your private tutor who will be instructing you psychologically to think a bit differently.

Zuko and Akiko? Your private teacher will be Kishi who will help you in ways you can't conceive," Xiaoying finished explaining.

"But what about the rest of the teachers? Are they here for a reason? And is Aunt Kim here for a reason too?" inquired Akiko curiously.

"We're getting to that Akiko. Yes, we're all here for a reason and a purpose. I'll be having a gardening lesson at the manor with each of you every Sunday to see how well you're all taking care of those flowers I bestowed to all of you at the Jasmine Dragon your first week of school.

It will be symbolically telling us how you're doing while we're going along with this plan," explained Kimana with a mysterious smile on her face.

"I'll be supervising an art project that we'll be doing later with all six of you. You'll find out more of that later," Akanke cryptically hinted to the six teens her voice brimming with enthusiasm.

"And just because Kishi is tutoring she and the two of us are still working together to help you all develop your physical and creative pursuits. Therefore we want by the end of summer to see you put on a show of both your athletic talents and production of musical and performing talents which we'll be helping you prepare for," explained the remaining Fire Nation ladies.

"And as your families, we'll love and support you best we can." was their parent's answers.

"Now," Iroh finally spoke for the first time, "I'd like to draw your attention to this garden and explain it's meaning to you."

Leading the large entourage away from the activity around the high school, Iroh guided large gathering to a small secluded area in the adjoining gardens.

Glistening white sand was raked in swirling patterns around a number of carefully positioned rocks. An artfully constructed waterfall danced over polished river stones, passing around a large boulder before trickling merrily away into another part of the garden.

The group sank down gracefully onto waiting cushions laid around the garden and looked out at the serene scene just as Iroh was doing. Iroh watched the kids especially carefully out of the corner of his eye.

As he had hoped, the peaceful arrangement of the rock garden seemed to calm them. The worry lines in their face began to ease and the tension in their bodies began to slowly relax.

"This is one of my favorite spots," Iroh said in a hushed voice. "The priests call this a Zen garden, where the earth meets the sky. To look upon it is to clear the mind so that one may focus on what is truly important." He pointed to two large rocks. One was almost a small boulder, rugged and weather-worn.

The other was smaller and the same color and shape but with smoother edges. A thick, reddish, hemp rope was coiled about them, linking them together. "Do you see those two stones?"

"Yes," the children answered. One by one each of them cocked their head as they looked at them. "Is there is a story behind them?"

Iroh nodded. "They represent yin and yang, the male and female elements that balance the universe. To achieve harmony in life, one must try to balance the yin and yang of one's life."

"And the rope?"

"That is the life force that binds them together and makes them one." Iroh turned his head and looked at each of them through his light golden eyes. "It is karma - it is meant to be."

He paused a moment to let that sink in before explaining what it all really meant. "It is love."

Immediately the six teenagers seemed completely disoriented furthermore doubtful and started at the garden or in Toph's case just listen to it. Trying to see and hear what lesson they're supposed to start to learn right here and now.

"Now before we depart on the journey of ten thousand steps we shall begin with a song and then your first journey on this quest," as he stretched his back which cracked a bit.

"I know the perfect song for this moment. A genius whose music is revered and knows the right words for the right occasion," Kimana smiled knowingly.

"Might I sing it with you? A duet is more compelling sometimes then a solo and given the song meaning it might be better as a duet?" Akanke requested to the Fire Nation woman whose smile was both thoughtful and lustrous.

"I'd be honored. Yang? Can you and the girls be the harmony and melody?"

"Not a problem."

"Okay, here we go!"

"There are things in life you learn  
And oh in time you'll see  
It's out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed at what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
But out there somewhere  
Daylight finds you  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed at what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes

All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand  
Take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed at what you'll find  
(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)  
Look through my eyes there's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed at what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes  
Just take a look through my eyes  
If you look through my eyes  
Take a look through my eyes!"

After the song had finished it was time to find out their first assignment.

"As we've explained part of yin and yang we must also come to realize what is different is often just water and rain. We have more in common than different. And that two opposite are needed to make a whole.

Therefore for the first two weeks, you'll be working with your natural opposite in performing jobs with them. One week with each element than in your private two-hour tutoring sessions on Saturday evenings and your gardening classes at our manor with me on Sundays.

And you'll be expected to still keep your grades up in school. So shall we get started? Katara you and Sokka are coming with us.

Aang your with Toph for this week. Next week we swap. Then in week three we will all come back to the garden here and express what we've learned and achieved. Okay? Let's get to do it!" Kimana clapped her hands delightfully as they all departed.

"Great, what are we suppose to do for a week in your side of town?" Katara wanted to know while she was still seething.

"You'll be helping Akiko at my shop and Sokka will be helping Zuko at the tea shop. Hard work will do you all four of you good and we'll be able to keep an eye on you all at two family-owned business.

And hopefully, you'll still learn something. And we'll make sure you still get an hour off to do your homework." Xiaoying promised as the first stop at her shop and the girls got off and the rest drove off to the tea shop.

Katara stopped to glance at the store. It was a medium size building and she had to admit it a rather cool Neo meets Lost Age motif look to it. There was a neon sign that looked like a white lotus tile from Pai Sho that flashed all the colors of the four nations calling this place "The Yon Cafe/Boutique.

"Let's get inside girls. There a lot of work to do. I've to go over paperwork for both the school and the business so I'll be upstairs. Akiko you're in charge. Let me know when Piandao gets home from his club meeting.

He and I still have some personal issues to talk about. You two come upstairs at about 5:30 to do your homework, got it?"

"Yes, Xiaoying. Um, anything else we should be um worried about?" she enunciated the last part heavily and Katara noticed the change in her voice.

"I enhanced the security system to sound an alarm if he comes within 200 feet. We should be okay. You two should be protected. Just introduce Katara to the girls and do your work. Okay?"

"Yes, Xiaoying. I'll get to it. See you at dinner!"

"Okay. And she disappeared up a back staircase.

"Okay what was that about?" asked Katara as they headed back into the main store.

"What? Whatever do you mean?" Akiko attempted to disregard her question.

"Who is he? Why do you need a security upgrade? Who are you afraid of?" Katara questioned as she got in her face and looked at her sternly.

Akiko was secreting bullets panicking to conceive an explanation because she could not tell this girl the truth. Finally, she said to her. "We've had burglars in the past you know just routine stuff," she invented and yanked Katara's right arm hard.

Katara perceived she was being lied too and poorly for that matter. Nevertheless, let the subject drop because she was too stunned when Akiko introduced her to the eight all girl staff. She recognized them immediately as the girls from the lunch table Suki and Yue went to sit at.

Except what absolutely threw her was they all were from the from different nations. Two girls from each of the four nations to be exact. They're all attractive and fashionable adolescent teenagers. Moreover, all seemed to be in good spirits with no ill will to each other.

"Katara I'd like you to meet my godmother's apprentices."

"Apprentices?"

"My godmother has numerous skills. Including she's a master chef and world-class fashion designer. She is willing to take anyone regardless of their background or money situation and give them a job here.

If their dreams are to break into either the fashion or culinary industry she takes them under her wing and teaches them. She's an excellent teacher and the girls nicknamed her Sifu Xiaoying.

She tutors them and lets them sell their own creations whether it be fashion or meals as long as they also do her own clothes and recipes in return and thus we have got an extremely thriving enterprise and that's why the shop has done so well."

"So let me get this straight? Are you all aspiring fashion designers and chefs? And you all don't care that you work for a Fire Nation woman?" Katara asked in an incredulous voice of skepticism as she looked at the girls of various age and background.

"We all have the same dream and goals," answered a young Fire Nation girl with her brown hair in a ponytail. "Hi I'm On Ji. I'm 13 years old and I'm the newest member of the boutique side of the store.

I only recently became Sifu Xiaoying apprentice. I want to be a costume designer. I love our culture plays and dance and I want to design and improve them.

This is my big sister Honora," she said introducing a girl with blackish brown hair that was short with two odango buns on the side tassel tied to each. She shared her little sister's brown eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye.

"Hey there, I'm On Ji's big sister Honora. I dream of being the best Fire Nation pastry chef ever! I'm 15 so I'm in the same classes as your brother, Sokka. I found that out from Yue today at lunch. I work in the cafe side of the store.

The next two girls of Earth Kingdom origin. One was tall, sexy and covered in tattoos. Her name was June and the other was an adorable girl with untidy hair but cute smile named Jin. June did the boutique for independent badass women and Jin wanted to open her own cafe one day for passionate twosomes and starry-eyed visionaries.

Next was a pair of Water Tribe twin sisters named Chandra and Deva. Chandra had a ponytail and wanted to open a restaurant one day and serve the best Water Tribe food and Deva had pigtails and wanted to design the greatest line of Water Tribe clothes ever.

And finally, two Air Nomads girls who barely got off the island to work here. The one named Aya had her tattoos and wore her long chestnut hair loose with dyed dark red tips. She was dressed demurely and wanted to increase vegan and vegetation food awareness and lifestyles. Her best friend Deryn had not yet got her tattoos, short pigtails, attired modestly as well and desired to promote that in apparel.

"Okay, girls as you know today it is a sale day. Consequently, let's see you put your best work forward. Katara and I'll get the sales rack filled, On Ji? You and Deva handle the window display cases. June you're manning the cash register and Deryn you're helping the customers find what they're looking for today.

Now Jin you handle the cash register in the cafe, Aya you bust tables and Honora and Chandra you handle the food.

Let's get to it girls! Remember as it's a school night business closes at 7:30 so you all can get home by 8:15 and still have time to do your homework.

So let's get it, people."

"On it!"

"Come on, Katara we've got to get the sale items up quickly." Akiko once again dragged until Katara dug in her heels. "I can walk you know!"

"Okay then walk quick!"

They promptly walked fast into the boutique was Katara couldn't believe all the dazzling and chic trendy outfits and accessories all around here. They came to the section marked "Sales" and Akiko opened a large crate and turned to Katara.

"Well, you're gonna help or not?"

"Oh, okay!" as they began to put on display a multitude of clothes that were of every style and from every nation. Which as they worked Katara blasted Akiko with a hundred question which Akiko did her best to answer without getting annoyed.

"So how long has this store been open?"

"My godmother opened it after she finished college. She and her boyfriend have lived together in the apartment upstairs since it opened when she was 21. She is only a few months short of 40. So 19 years and she and Piandao been together for 22 years."

"Why haven't they gotten wedded then?"

"Is that any of my business?"

"I guess not. Um, do they have any kids?"

"No, though, I don't think it's not for a lack of trying. But again that's not my business."

"How did she become your godmother?"

"She became mine and Zuky's godmother because she was the best friend of my blood mother Sakiko and Zuko's mother, Ursa. Our mothers and Xiaoying had a pact and a legal document.

That fancy piece paper stated in the event if any of our mothers died for any reason the surviving mother would take over the job of raising the other child. Well, that happened sadly."

"Uh?"

Crying she whispered, "I'm an orphan. My father walked out on my mother. She was forced into an arranged marriage by my father Zhao "Traditional" parents. But he didn't want anything to do with her. So after the ceremony all, he stayed for was to get his 'jolly' and left never to be heard from again."

"Wow, what an ass!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyway my mom Sakiko she ends up getting per-eclipse and died due to blood loss. She did everything right but still ended up with per-eclipse! Life had to be so bitter to me!

So then it became Zuko's mother job to raise me and because his uncle and aunt and cousin were such good people they became my family too. His uncle is my father, his aunt was like a second mother and his cousin was my brother."

"Was? What do you mean he was your brother?"

She looked at Katara with tears in her eyes and said, "Lu Ten was killed in a car accident six years ago when he was riding his motorcycle and a drunk driver crashed into him killing him instantly."

Katara immediately clutched her necklace and looked at the jade eyed girl in with new eyes as the finished putting the clothes on the rack and checked in with the other girls.

Katara stayed for a moment in the clothing part of the shop as Akiko went to check on the cafe side of the shop.

Katara couldn't help but think about what she had seen and heard in just an hour and a half. So this Fire Nation girl no Akiko had lost her mother as well. Worse she had never known her. And she lost a brother too.

And clearly, there was something else going on. Something that didn't make her feel safe the way she was still twitchy and kept glancing out the windows. And checking the security cameras. What could that be about?

So Katara spent the next hour and a half working alongside Akiko and the other girls at the shop filled up with customers alternating duties before it was time to go upstairs to do their homework.

When she entered the living room she saw a beautiful portrait in the living room and asked. "Who did that? Whoever did that I'd love them to do that great a job painting my family."

"I don't charge by the hour. But if your willing to haggling I suppose we could come to a reasonable price," Akiko replied with laughter in her jade eyes.

"What?!"

"I see you're admiring my work. Yes, it's an excellent job for a portrait of my family or who I see makes up my family. My mom Ursa signed me, Zuko and Azula when were very young for all kinds of pursuits.

I and Azula took up painting classes but Azula didn't care for them and dropped out. I stuck with it and well you can see the end result."

"Who is Azula?"

"Zuko's younger sister? I assumed you recall the name as the girl who picks on you in gym class? She and her friends are Mai and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee is the Captain of the Cheerleader Squad and a champion gymnast. That girl would obtain a gold medal in the Olympic no problem.

Mai is a goth yeah. Although, she may act emotionless her writing abilities are unbelievable. She's a wonderfully talented author with a panache for poetry. Got a bit of a Stephen King and Edger Allen Poe vibe to her writing.

And she's got perfect aim. She can make anything into a weapon and pin you to the wall with it."

"What about Azula?"

"I'm not sure what the Demon does anymore for personal fun. All I know is she's expect to do something once and do it flawlessly or the outcome would be dire. Therefore she's supposed to be 'perfect' and surpass everyone at everything."

"Okay. Is there something else I should know?"

"Um, Azula's born July 12th. Mai August 11th and Ty Lee July 4th?"

"I don't mean their birthdays! I mean something more serious."

"Um no. There nothing else up for discussion. Now we've got homework to do. Let's do it."

At the Jasmine, Dragon was having a similar revelation as well as a similar stonewalling. He was extremely moved hearing more of the story of the Jasmine Dragon and learning more about the kind of people Iroh and Kimana were from Zuko.

Learning how many humanitarianism and altruists organizations that they gave too. Or how four times a week they let the homeless or anyone down on their luck come to eat at the tea shop for a free meal.

"So your family seems profoundly sympathetic, hospitable and well rather well off. Therefore your parents must be loaded as well."

"Well, it's not all sunshine all around, Sokka," Zuko hedged as they're washing today's plates.

"What do you mean? What don't you have? What could you possibly want that you don't have?" Sokka demanded and Zuko turned to face away cry and murmured. "My mom."

"What? You want your mom? Is she gone? Is she dead?" Sokka asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't believe she's dead. She's in hiding... It's complex. I don't want to discuss it. It's private. Forget I said anything about it. You wouldn't understand."

"What makes you think I wouldn't understand about missing my mother?" Sokka thrust down the dirty plaid rag he'd been wiping dishes with and looked at Fire Nation boy looking a tad offended. Then told him the truth about something he didn't know about him. " My mom died six years ago by a Fire Nation mugger. She was just out getting groceries and some guy with a piece takes her life for paper in her wallet."

Zuko turned ashen as the pieces fell into place. Then he spoke again in a small voice. "Oh, that why you gaze at my scar or your sister states all those appalling animadversions? She condemns us all for your mother's death?" he asked as he started to rinse the dishes to which Sokka nodded slightly to confirm the answer.

"Katara and Mom had a very special connection. Katara was exactly like Mom and she inherited Mom's talent in singing and figure skating. Mom was singing Katara's favorite song on the phone to her when she as calling home to tell us she'd be a little late.

Then we had to hear the murder over the phone as she'd dropped it when the guy shot her. Katara has never been the same since that day. She never sings since that day. She still skates but it's not the same." Sokka noted wistfully with his head sagged as he said this to Zuko.

"Sorry, I didn't get to say goodbye when my cousin perished either. I was ten when he died in a pointless car crash. He was just starting college and some drunk driver kills him. I was so furious.

He was more than a cousin he was like a brother to me. He taught me so much," he started to reminiscence about Lu ten and sighed as his voice changed as the memories danced in his mind from long ago.

"He taught me essential things about life, honor, responsibility, and integrity. The right way to treat a woman and to love, honor and cherish them. He also taught me everything he knew about cars and some other junk."

"Wait you know about cars?!" Sokka exclaimed loudly to which Zuko looked at the Water Tribe boy with his remaining eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Yeah, Lu Ten built me a custom motorcycle the runs on solar power. Why?"

"Do you think you could help me work on my car?" Sokka asked eagerly knowing he really needed a lot of help to make it even close to hitting the road one day.

"What kind of car it is and how did you need it upgraded and how would you like a battery that runs on hydrokinetic energy so you don't need gas?" Zuko asked him looking him squarely in the eye.

So that's how the week in the Fire Nation played out. Katara and Sokka just getting a shock that Zuko and Akiko and the NAMED family members were not what they're expected.

But both got the vibe something wasn't quite right with Zuko and Akiko's family. Given they really didn't give details on Zuko's mother, or further explain anything on his sister and NEVER mentioned his father. And both were in constant fear of SOMETHING.

The following week Zuko and Akiko were in the Water Tribe side of town attempting to understand the Water Tribe side of things.

Hakoda had asked the boys to come to his office to help with filing and organizing and Zuko did his best to say he'd much rather help around Hakoda's house then his office at City Hall.

In fact, he became whiter than snow and acted like he has a heart attack beginning asked to go to City Hall for even one day to just help organize the office since Bato had the flu.

Hakoda and Sokka didn't get why Zuko was acting like a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He was hyperventilating, having trouble breathing and continually looking for an exit. He was an animal in a cage.

Eventually Sokka once they're in his dad's private office and spent an hour working as office boys snapped at him. "Okay what is the deal?! Why are you acting like your dying here?! What got you so spooked?"

"Please Sokka! You got get me out of here! I can't tell you why! But believe me, it's a matter of life or death! Please just take me back to your house! Please, I'm pleading with you! Please! Just make certain that I'm indisputably out of here without being seen by anyone! PLEASE!" he was on his knees begging and crying.

This really jarred Sokka to see a 16-year-old boy weeping as if he was just a small 3-year-old child terrified of the dark. However, Zuko was unquestionably terrorized of something or as Sokka figured there was SOMEONE here that he didn't want to see or find out he was here.

"Okay, I know a back way out. A private elevator that leads to the street and back alleyways. We can go that way and go back to my house. I'll leave a note for my dad and we can go."

"Please hurry!"

"Okay. Now follow me!"

And like they're in a spy movie they made it out without being seen and back to Sokka's house without being seen. Zuko still wasn't over what was terrifying him.

Sokka knew better than to push him. Consequently, he just got him a drink and snack to calm him down and then the boys went to the carport and they began to work on Sokka's automobile which remarkably tranquilized Zuko.

"Dude you seriously need to chill out. C'mon! We're going to go see how the girls are doing volunteering at Polar Park. You have seen ice and snow before?" as he grabbed his snowboard.

Getting off the bus they walked inside and for Zuko, it was a whole new world. Snow, ice, cold.

"So, Zuko? What do you want to do first? Hit the slopes? Snowball fight? Make a snowman? Sledding?" proposed Sokka as he flashed his membership card and got him a guest pass.

"Um, maybe just touch the snow?"

"Okay. Let's just start with that then. We'll start with the basics and then find the girls. Well, we don't have to look even. Katara and Akiko will be at the figure skating rink. Knowing my sister she'll be showing off her mad skills."

Zuko smirked and then scoffed. "What with that?" Sokka wanted to know.

"Oh, you'll find out when we reach them. But let me try one or two rides on these snowboards and then we'll see the girls."

It was true the girls were at the ice rink and Akiko was watching as Katara was pulling off a perfect performance and when Katara skated up to her on the sidelines she had an enthusiastic and expectant expression on her engaging features.

"So what do you think? First time in the land of snow and are you impressed or not?"

"Actually I'm not impressed at all, Katara. To be honest you didn't dazzle me at all."

"WHAT?! That routine would've gotten a gold medal and beat any of those figure skaters pants at any Olympic games without even trying!" she yelled at her in outrage and incredulity.

"Katara can I ask you a simple question?"

"Sure if it's not gonna be an insult."

"No, it's not an insult."

"Okay then ask."

"Why do you skate?"

"What?! What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one that is very hard to answer because it has a rather complex answer."

"I skate because..." she fumbled and then lowered her head and Akiko smiled in a triumphant way.

"See? You don't know even know why you skate and that's why your performance lacks what it needs to be truly perfect. Katara you have got the skills, potential and all that. Your form and technique are flawless that is true.

But it lacks heart, passion, emotions. Your heart and soul are not in anything you do," she paused before she carried on with explaining the lesson Katara had long forgotten.

"Katara one cannot do anything in life if their heart and soul are not in it. Otherwise it all for naught. You must put all your being into every fiber of what you're doing or your merely doing the steps but not really living and loving anything."

"I don't understand," she replied confused by Akiko's obscure words. She simply didn't get the metaphors. Akiko shook her head and smiled. Why was it being Iroh's daughter so troublesome when she had to communicate like her father to deliver his enlightenment to others?

"It's like how there a difference between living and existing. The living is being part of life by putting your whole being into it. Existing is just surviving from day to day.

Whatever Zuko and I do together? Singing, dancing, acting or whatever it is we put all of our being into it. Our whole being and our own inspiration to do what we are doing. We've both reasons and passions.

But you lost your inspiration, your passion. It's time you rediscover and let it fill you up again. It's time to move past your block and let it out and let it go and let yourself feel once more.

Allow me to show you what I mean." as she glided onto the ice and using a combination of her ballet and inline skating moves really pulled off a spectacular show which greatly upstaged Katara.

She could see Katara was boiling over with a rainbow of emotions which was the plan. She could also see Katara's family and Zuko had arrived no doubt looking for them.

"It's time Katara! Do you want to really skate now? DO IT! DO IT NOW!" she ordered her as she glides off the ice and went to where the music was playing and picked a song that was used in a dance ballet to put the right mood into Katara's head.

And Katara got in the center of the skating ring as both azure smoke and alternating lights of cerulean and cobalt blue followed her as for the first time six years since her mom's death she finally truly skated as she let her emotions out as she listens to the song and her heart.

"Are you ready?

It's time for me to take it  
I'm the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
'Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play

I used to hold my freak back  
Now I'm letting go  
I make my own choice  
Yeah I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can't make me behave

So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

It's time to get the chains out  
Is your tongue tied up?  
'Cause this is my ground  
And I'm dangerous  
And you can get off  
But it's all about me tonight

So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?

So you say I'm complicated  
But you've had me underrated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?"

Everyone cheered Katara who finally knew she actually deserved it.

Then the next day it was finally time to find out how they're doing with their flowers with Kimana who chose to open by quoting a verse of her own creation to all six teenagers.

"Red and gold bleed the same as the heart and soul bleed just as it rains. The soul fragments just like the flower petals wither and die leaving nothing left on either inside. Lonely and forgot but both in pain they rot. Blacken and dead from the help they received not. A little love and tenderness a little sunshine and happiness would've made them grow and glow and together would've weaved a brighter tomorrow.

But we stand so very often silently by the side never seeing who's in pain and watching what we think it strong only wither and die. What we think is pure and beautiful can be twisted in knots inside and not knowing how to breathe and untangle those knots it needs to be free.

We seek out a garden of our own green and free of weeds. A beautiful place where we can be wild and free. But at what cost does it take to find the beauty inside to grow from that tiny seed into the majestic beauty that your soul that is the flower meant to be? Like the caterpillar the climbs the tree to change into the beautiful butterfly to fly free to dream how are we supposed to fly free in the garden that is our heart and soul? We feel so lost and alone struck down by the weeds, rain, and gravity?

How do we become both the butterfly and the flower and both meet so we can be free to make more flowers and more dreams? How do we not bleed and die and leave only black roses behind? Where is the gardener meant to help us grow and help us reach the dream of the flower and butterfly together to paint the beauty of the garden of a heart, soul, and dreams?

Can you help me reach my garden or I'm only to be a black rose dying in a garden of weeds? Never meant to fly free as a butterfly with dreams or see my life like a beautiful flower for me to spread to another garden of dreams?"

After she recited her poem she painstakingly reviewed all their blossoms and acknowledged that all of them and their flowers were displaying great signs of improvement and it looked like her prayers and the city were finally starting to show signs of being answered at last.


	9. Air and Earth

Air and Earth

After the lesson both in the Zen garden plus the musical advice, everyone departed for their first two weeks in getting to know their own yin and yang and see if they could make good karma.

Aang was taken with a rather grouchy Toph to her mansion. Toph seemed to be growing increasingly hostile the quicker they're approaching her residence. Aang for one didn't realize why she was so bitter.

When he got out of the limo which was the first time he'd really been driven in a vehicle and a limo of all things! Since an Air Nomad, it was more of their folkways to travel by foot as they no longer had the sky bison of fables.

Furthermore, to reiterate his culture went out of its way to circumvent anything to do with the modernized civilization and therefore not be 'contaminated' by its pollution. Consequently, you'd better get used to raw feet, welts and loads of callus skin on your feet.

To Aang's light gray eyes Toph's house was essentially like a majestic temple of unimaginable riches out of some myth. He didn't see how Toph saw it through her own visionless eyes. That it was a prison moreover an asylum.

When he stepped out of the car there again were literally 20 servants at the Beifongs beck and call. However, as the children advanced to the front door Lao turned around feeling he needed to address the 'plebeian' being acquiesced admittance to his home this week.

"Aang, you're welcome as a guest in my home. For that is what has been decreed by Principal Iroh. Though there are a few rules you must understand what is to be expected of you while you're on my property moreover within my home."

"Sure I understand as a visitor I acknowledge needs to regard your home and your rules, Mr. Beifong with the utmost respect. I can completely obey your rules. So what are your rules specifically?"

"You really don't want to ask that, Twinkle Toes. We'll be here for an hour or more," grumbled Toph under her breath as she could just conceive in her mind's eye father calling his personal conservative humorless steward to deliver the 'Rules of the House of Beifong' to him.

"So let us begin with rule one," as Lao Beifong began in what soon became a long droning voice that promptly made you want to fall unconscious as he started with the normal rules of no running and no touching and then it started to gradually go all the way to rule 255

"Everyone who is on Beifong property must thoroughly wash their hands for three minutes after using the bathroom or face expulsion from work or revoke their visitation rights."

"Now that covers everything. Are you sure you got all that, young Aang?" asked Lao after reciting the rules for over an hour.

Aang had literally fallen asleep where he was standing up somewhere halfway through rules 55 and 69 and Toph stomped on his left foot to wake him up from his stupor. "Ouch! What?!"

"Young man? I was questioning if you understood all the rules of the estate of Beifong?"

"Yes, I do! Yes, I get them all!" he chuckled apprehensively while flushing a fierce shade of red.

"Dad, don't worry about Twinkle Toes. I'm sure Gem can babysit him and me just fine! After all, you have her babysit me all the time and I'm 12! Sure she can babysit a 13-year-old just fine," Toph quipped irritably to her father with a scowl.

"Toph Beifong, your behaviors will be remedied by supper or there will be severe disciplines, young lady.

Now Gemma? Please take care of these young children. I have got a business to take care of in my office with all my business associates. I don't require disobedient children getting underfoot. Make certain they suitably perform."

"Yes, Mr. Beifong. Of course," bowed the female in the spring green dress.

"Good. See you all at dinner." and with that, he headed off to the west wing of the mansion and Toph pulled down one eye and blew a raspberry at her father retreating back.

"That's not respecting your father."

"Listen to me, Twinkle Toes! How I treat Mr. Moneybags is my own damn business and not yours! Now get your scrawny butt in gear and out of my way. I really don't need some goofy doofus in my house anyhow. C'mon Rocky!" as Toph took off racing with her dog pursuing close behind till they just blur down the congested passages.

Only Gemma stayed behind and lamented profoundly before she contemplated Aang for a few moments before giving him a sympathetic smile. "Don't judge her too harshly, Aang. Toph's never had good people skills and never honestly had a companion her own age.

She's terrified to get close to people because of she so accustomed to everyone around her being blind to her."

"Being blind to her?!"

"Just spend a little time with her and open all your senses. For what your eyes won't tell you the whole story. Sometimes your other senses can get you through. Sometimes just listening, touching, smelling and feeling? They'll tell you more of the story then what your eyes will tell you.

Because your eyes will deceive you in multiple ways. C'mon," as she led the adolescent monk to find Toph.

They did eventually unearth Toph in the kitchen with Rosy and Orem. "Toph? You do know when you have a friend over the point is to spend time with them. Not ditch them?" Gem gently admonished her.

"That stupid boy isn't my friend and I didn't ask for this!"

"Well, you may not have asked for it Toph. However, it doesn't alter the fact you're supposed to be finding yin and yang. Thus perhaps you two could attain it here?"

"Doing what exactly?!"

"Well, this is a kitchen and I do love baking. How about we bake?" proposed Aang to which Toph glowered till Rosy who'd colored her medium length locks rosy pink smiled brightly at the idea.

"Oh, come on, Toph, you can't tell me you don't like the challenge. Besides you like it when I let you help me make desserts. I trust you to help me cook and I don't think it's improbable.

So come on! Let the boy show you a recipe or two and see how well you do it?" Rosy dared her in a lively and amusing voice.

"I can get all the ingredients you need for the whatever you have in mind, young sir," Orem suggested as he was already starting to fly about the kitchen to get things for the baking project.

"Well, we Air Nomads are renowned for making excellent fruit pies and some exceptional cakes. Let's see we will need..." and Aang started to rattle off all the list of ingredients that they would need to make some traditional Air Nomads fruit pies and cakes.

Toph didn't say anything while the kitchen boy who was kind to her got all the ingredients and then offered the two children smocks.

"Okay," Aang started off in a gay voice as he removed his hat and hung it up. "Let's get started. Um, Toph? Aren't you gonna help?"

"Really, Twinkle Toes? You want a blind girl to bake? My parents don't even think I can cut up my own food!"

"Look, I'll go slow and step by step and repeat anything you don't understand. But why don't you stop scowling or assuming I'm going to treat you like you can't do something since you can't see?"

"So you really want to teach me to bake something?" she asked in a bewildered voice.

"Yeah, now you gonna come up here to the table and learn it or not?" he had a hint of agitation in his voice.

Getting off the wobbly oak chair she has been sitting on she went to the table where everyone else was standing around to make dessert for the night and Aang began to talk in a slow, clear voice.

He went step by step with how each part of making the fruit pie was done and repeat each step. He would ask if anyone had any questions and make sure to repeat again if they needed him too.

Once the pies were done they moved onto the cakes and once more he worked slow, steady and very methodically and he didn't once patronize Toph and did say a few compliments and encouraging words to her or least what he hoped be were encouraging words.

After they're done in the kitchen where a lot of listening and smelling had been done Toph lead the way to get their homework done in the mansion archives where Dornick was waiting for them.

As they'd made their way down the long corridors Aang started to notice with his eyes part of the story and his ears were hearing it too. Notwithstanding the grandiose of the house, he could pick up a lot of knowledge from the passing servants of what was going on.

Furthermore, numerous servants were berating Toph who was gritting her teeth a lot from all this which indicated she got this cruel treatment day in and day out. How many stopped to admonish virtually everything she did. Everything from her behaviors to her posture right down they're harassing Gemma for not forcing the young girl to wear in the suitable attire.

That a young lady should be clothed in a conservative manner which meant in dresses, covered up, with the proper accessories. Not like street tramps or common mongrels. Or the state of her hair which wasn't even correctly done up either!

How was anyone supposes to distinguish she was of high society and a proper background when she looked and behaved like one of such ill-breeding? They'd an image to sustain and expectations of Toph. Furthermore, the more they let her get away with this 3rd class behavior the more it would stain the reputation of the family name and despoil everything the family had built for generations.

By the time they got to the extensive library Toph shrieked. "If I have to hear one more person say I'm a scourge to the family I'm gonna annihilate them! I never asked to be a Beifong! I do anything to change my name! Anything to be disowned!

I never wanted to be some conceited stuck-up braggart! Ugh!" she screamed with such virulence she punched the wall and left a fist size hole in it.

"Wow! That's not good! Not good at all."

"I'm afraid it's not the first time young Toph has devastated her family property, young sir," spoke a highly cultured sounding voice as a man with greenish hair in a dark brownish uniform came out.

"Hey, Dornick come to bore the pants off my assigned buddy with all your lamebrain talk on my asinine family tree?" Toph scornfully questioned.

"Well, you know as the guardian of the Beifong library I do have all the genealogy records of your family going back ten generations. If you'd like, um?"

"Aang?"

"I could give you a small history lesson on the history of the Beifong family. And also assist you both with your homework. If it's not too much trouble?"

"If Aang fancies the pants bored off him about listening about a bunch of long dead people on a stupid tree let him. We still need our homework done either way. So you give him a history lesson for an hour. I'm gonna go blow up things on the computer while you do that."

Well, Aang did spend actually over an hour getting a thorough and comprehensive speech on Toph's family tree going back ten generations. While there were many facts about dealing with how the Beifongs had made their fortune it also didn't take long for Aang to get the picture also what Toph despised about her family.

This image and mindset they'd clung to for ten generations and he could see for himself Toph definitely didn't fit the mold of any of her ancestors. She was like him. She was a free-thinking individual who just wanted to be herself.

But it seemed to be a little more than just wanting a sense of identity, Independence. What Toph wanted was something she was denied simply because it was her parents were the blind ones, not her.

He got that when he was invited to stay for dinner and it was almost impossible for him to eat as it was for Toph. He watched again as when she was served soup they blew on it thinking it was too hot for her.

Then wouldn't even let her cut up her own steak saying she was gonna cut off her own hand. Or let her pour her own drink. They were all but feeding her like she was a baby.

They're also talking at Toph but not with her and correct her grammar to the point it was nitpicking and reprimanded her over the silliest of things such as if some of the drink dribbled even a little down her face.

Toph finally excused herself in a rude way and said she and Aang were going to her room till it was time for him to go home and yanked him away rudely.

She threw him into her room and slammed the door shut and screamed. Then opened a footlocker and got some dark green boxing gloves out and started to hit a punching bag hard.

"Wow! Don't hit me please!"

"Look, Twinkle Toes, it escapes your notice I CAN tell what's going on around me thank you very much! I maybe am blind but doesn't mean I can't see!" she screamed as she hit the bag dead center.

"I get you can see with your heart and I can see why you're so angry and aggressive..."

"No, you don't get it. I mean I can see," she pointed to what looked like a pair cool looking sunglasses that were tricked out a little. He picked them up and looked them over.

"Okay, what are these?"

"There a prototype, but soon as they are perfected I'll be able to see no problem. There a guy in one of my dad's medical research company who's been working to make these special glasses that combine using vibrations in the earth and heat signatures to form an image that can be received in the brain of a blind person.

You know for those who can't get operations or just can't be 'fixed' I've been secretly testing them out for weeks and well the trial runs have been highly successful. He's worked out a lot of the glitches and almost ready to move to the next pair and by spring he should've it all worked out and patent the seismic heat sense glasses."

"Let me guess your parents don't know you are testing them out for him?"

"Like those dingbats would let their precious little baby doll be used as a test subject! It really helps when I've been watching Meta. And I've used it loads of time. Especially when I was practicing jamming on my guitar or catching big air at the skate park.

But no those idiots who are my parents never get it!"

"You know I really understand after learning your family history. As well as seeing how blind and deaf your parents are. But just because your family doesn't understand who you are and your anger at them doesn't mean you can take that out on everyone else.

The rest of the world shouldn't be punished for crimes they aren't at fault for. I mean I again didn't do anything other than accidentally step on Rocky's paw. You didn't have to make a declaration of war over it.

You have got to learn to find other ways to let all this anger and aggression out. But really you've got to find a way to get your parents to understand who you are."

"Did you see what our family symbol is, Aang? A flying boar? So when pigs fly is when they'll see me!"

The more Aang spent time at Toph's home the more he didn't like it and the more he could see why Toph was unhappy and angry all the time. Why she was constantly angry and looking for something or someone to take that anger out on.

But when it came time to swap for the following week Toph couldn't come to Air Temple Island. It was strictly forbidden for any outsiders to come to the island. No, if and or buts.

Therefore Aang had Toph take the ferryboat with him to an island that was halfway between Air Temple Island and the rest of Republic City. It wasn't a terribly large island. Only about 3 miles in length.

The island was called Avatar Star Island. Not because the island was shaped like a star but because the lighthouse on the island was built to memorializes the star from the legends of the lost age.

It was said that during one Avatar life's that he and his friends had truly come together both in friendship and spirit. And from their love, friendship and spirits they'd given birth to a star. A star is so bright that it shined brighter than any star in the sky and was visible no matter what the weather and was eternally a symbol of hope, unity, love, and friendship.

The lighthouse light source according to legend was directly tied to the energies of the Avatar Star and would always shine to light the way home as long as what gave birth to star was still shining.

But the lighthouse hadn't lit up in up in centuries and no-one could figure out a technical problem. So it was now just old and forgotten. Much like the disregarded the island itself. This whole island was a living museum of the lost age but so many people had given up believing in the Lost Age they didn't come here.

Pretty much the only one who really came here anymore was Aang and Gyasto when Aang had a really bad day. He just felt a strong spiritual connection to the island and he'd love to come here with his pets and Gyasto.

He often came here on highly spiritual days, his birthday or just when he's a bad day. Hence as they hiked the paths he knew so well he gave his own history lesson about what he knew from the legends of the lost age that was found on this preserve.

Toph didn't really seem impressed or seem to care at all at least not till he came to two fully unimpaired statues of badger moles the first Earthbenders of the Lost Age.

"I always wanted to be an Earthbender. I've had so many fantasies how I'd kick everyone butt as the greatest Earthbender ever! Hell, I bet I could even figure out how to bend metal I'd be that great!" as Toph who was wearing her special glasses smiled at the statues.

"Do you know the story of the first human Earthbenders? Oma and Shu?"

"Of course, Twinkle Toes!" she snapped wildly at him. "I know everything to do with Earthbending history of the lost age! I've written a lot of tunes about it and been spending so far all of the art class trying to make something that like Earthbending!"

"Okay, don't bite my head off! Geez, Toph, again I'm not your enemy! You need to stop acting like everyone deserve to attack! The actions of some aren't the actions of all!"

"Sorry, Aang. I'm just used to having to prove myself and since the talking doesn't get the point across all I can do anymore is a scream. Even if that doesn't work. No one listens to either way."

"Well, I'm listening just fine. And you don't have to yell at me at all," he reminded cordially her as he then guided her to some remarkable Air Nomad cultural symbols.

"So this is your end of this tiny isle? Must make you very happy, baldy."

"Actually, Toph, it only profoundly disheartens me."

"What? Why?"

"Toph we aren't so different. I too yearn for freedom. The freedom my culture has long since disremembered.

In the Lost Age, Air Nomads were entirely about being like air. Freedom, creativity, always moving, open-minded, being unique individuals and just absolutely in balance with the world and truly experiencing life and all that it was worth."

"But?"

"Well over the centuries we've lost our free-spirits. In our endeavors to conserve our way of life, we've only commended us and lost who we originally were. Our culture has been distorted.

We are no longer free-spirits or free to find our place in this world. Even our sense of playfulness furthermore humor has vanished. The world is too tainted and yet we've deprived ourselves by not welcoming it and being admissible to brand-new concepts or accepting things evolve.

The wind is no longer blowing at all it's just lifeless. We've isolated and distorted ourselves so long we no longer recollect who we are or what we originally stood for.

Nor do we realize that some of our practices were sinful, to begin with, and they should go from the start."

"You're speaking of something that particularly significant to you. Something that makes you quite unusual from the rest of your culture," Toph surmised.

"Yes, you at least know your family tree and where you come from, Toph. I don't have a clue who I am or where I come from. I've no idea who my parents are or if I've any siblings or not."

"And it kills you each day not to know? You want to know so much. And not know makes it feels like someone is twisting a knife in you? That you want that forbidden knowledge? And it angers you so much that you can't have what is truly your right?" she asked him and he sighed.

"It may not bother anyone else to never know who gave them life but to me, I can't go my whole life never knowing who my mom is. Who my father is or if I have more to my family.

It's all that ever matters to me. Especially after getting this gift for my 13th birthday," popping opening his locket with a sigh and big silver teardrops sliding down his face from his gray eyes.

"Somehow someone snuck a necklace that turned out to be a locket in my locker with a note.

The note states it's from my mom and it has a lock of her hair in it. Or so it says. Although I don't know for sure if it is just a trick or if it is perhaps the truth. It could be a prank or it could not be. I just don't know," he lamented dejectedly as he locked the locket tightly and gripped it tightly to his heart.

"But you want to believe it's really your mother's hair and that it came from her don't you?"

"Yes, I do Toph," he replied with such great enthusiasm in his young voice she was could tell this really was the most significant thing in his life. Aang hesitated for a while before resuming "More than anything I want to believe this locket came from her. Otherwise, it's like I don't exist at all and she never did either."

"Well, I'll be honest with you about something Aang," Toph paused for a moment to build suspense before letting him in on her secret, "I can tell when I'm face to face with someone when they are lying. Hence I always know who telling the truth or not. Furthermore, I can tell you're being absolutely honest about your feelings although you're holding back something more."

"Well," rubbing his head and Toph looked at him with her extraordinary sunglasses watching at him with a hard stare.

"Spill it," she ordered him and sighing he let the rest out immediately.

"The closest thing I've ever had to parents is my guardian Gyasto as a father and the only person that ever been close to being my mother is Akanke our art teacher."

"But..."

'I know!" he shouted emphatically with his arms flying about. "I know she's our teacher and I'm a student and I can't have those feelings towards her. They are wrong and inappropriate and totally crossing the line!

But you've to understand Toph! I've never had anyone who's shown me any love, kindness, and affection in a motherly way the way Akanke has! And I can't help in my heart and mind just think and feel her as the closest thing to being my mom!"

"Well, just don't call her "Mom" and make certain you keep those feelings in check when at school. Just always remember Aang. She's your teacher and can never be more than that," warned Toph.

"I know," he wept with his head bent low. "I know."

Toph feeling Aang needed cheering up said, "Hey how about we watch the sunset from the top of the lighthouse? I'd like to try it out with my sunglasses and I'm sure that will make you feel better."

"Yeah, sure," wiping his eyes. "Let's go do that."

As the two young kids watched the sunset a song came to their mind as they realized they weren't so different and yet wanted to see the world through the other unique eyes.

"Look at that cloud,  
as high as a tree,  
at least that's how it looks to me.

How about you?  
What do you see?  
What if we see things differently?

Show me,  
How the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine.

If I had wings  
and I could fly  
I would tell you all about the sky.

How about you?  
If dreams could come true,  
what do you imagine you could do?

Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine.

And I could show you secret traits  
where no one's ever gone.  
I bet you've got secrets too  
so don't be shy.

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on, and

Show me,  
How the world looks through your eyes.  
Tell me about the sunrise.  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me,  
how the world looks through your eyes.  
And I can show you how it looks through mine.

Let me show you how it looks through mine..."

For a Son of Air and Daughter of Earth, they had really come to understand they truly weren't so different as both were just looking for acceptance, friendship, love, and family.

And that was undoubtedly reflected in their wildflowers. Just like with the rest of the group when they met up with the other four at Iroh's manor to have their gardening lesson with them and Kimana expressed she was quite pleased with how well all of them were taking care of their flowers and that things were thriving quite well.

She took this as a sign that the start of the prayers for souls of the whole city and their own souls were on the way of being answered and salvation was on the horizon for one and all.

One could only hope that was true.


	10. Girls and Boys Night Out

Girls and Boys Night Out

The air was a wee bit nippier as November rolled in. Right now things were starting to smooth out a little at Avatar Wan High now that the ice had been broken and a few of the other children had at least made some attempts to smooth the edges and make friends with kids from the other nations.

Although the individuals who'd made the first major steps were the ones now distinguished as Team Avatar the six teenagers who were supposed to be the leaders and mentors to others. But again currently, they're still quite clueless about precisely how to do that.

Though at least for Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Akiko after spending all of October getting to know one another on a personal level as well as their private guidance concourses with their own private instructors on Saturday and soul gardening teachings with Kimana on Sunday they'd conceivably made the most significant progress than anyone else at the school.

Furthermore, it was precisely the advancement everyone was banking on they would make to conceivably help deliver the souls of the younger generation and the city. It was still on a wing and prayer at the moment. Although it was getting powerful plus more genuine every day when you looked at Team Avatar as they were now called.

At the moment they're relaxing at their assigned lunch table again just discussing regarding what had been going for the past month and what they'd learned from October adventures.

"Well, we can all acknowledge we have a need for a bit of thrill-seeking. And we all seemed to be quite proficient at some type of sport. Hence we have that in common," Aang pointed out as he sampled his chocolate milk with a crazy straw.

"Where did you get that crazy straw, Aang?" inquired Katara curiously.

"Oh, this? I got them from Akiko."

"Yeah, we have got a ton of crazy straws from the cafe. They're Honora's idea actually and she the other cafe girls made them during the last two weeks of October. We had extra so Xiaoying distributed them to the school cafeteria.

As you can see each is the color and the shape is in one of the symbols of the Four Nations. Really chic, huh?" Akiko described with a grin on her face as she passed them out so everyone could savor their chocolate milk with their own crazy straw.

"Katara told us your godmother runs an extraordinarily neat store. Moreover, Yue told me she and Suki checked it out and found some fashionable items and enjoy some delightful smoothies," Sokka added.

"I remember that day they came in. Hard not to notice Yue's white hair. She purchased Deva's hair accessories and then enjoyed twin sister's Chandra winter berry smoothies. Suki bought a fan and had an orange and vanilla smoothie."

"I've noticed that Suki really fancies fans. She wears a fan pendant necklace." Katara noted.

"Maybe that has to do with her aesthetic background. I mean in the Lost Age the Earth Kingdom was widespread moreover diverse and well there were all kinds of different people that were varied as the earth itself is," Toph pipped up as she pushed her sunglasses up.

"How are the glasses working now that your wearing them at school?" inquired Aang curiously.

"Well, again, Twinkle Toes, my parents don't know what these really are or what they do. They still expect me to dress like it's two centuries ago? If it weren't for my so-called Nursemaid keeping me in fashion I'd be beaten up."

"Who could beat you up, Toph? You may be tiny but you're mighty. We'd just hope you'd learned something from philosophy classes with Jeong-Jeong," Zuko pointed out about hoping some sense got knocked into the knockout.

"I know, what you're getting at Sparky. I get there are countless ways to battle. Physical, spiritual and with words and sometimes you must be humble. And there are several philosophies," Toph bent her head down and sighed.

"You know, I never could tell anyone this before. Mostly since no one listens to me. My parents are so blind and deaf. Aang can tell you that in spades!"

"Toph, just get what you need to say off your chest. Whatever you need to say just say it."

"Okay," sighing, "I have been paying attention to J. J. even if he has a strange way of teaching. His idea of teaching is sitting outside under a tree with a ring of candles and meditating and listening.

I'm supposed to do a lot of meditating and listening while he goes on and on about philosophy, spirituality and other things. At first, I really was resenting it like I pretty much resent everything else.

But now? I'm really thinking I'm starting to see what I really need to see and hear. And finding that inner peace I was looking for.

Maybe I did just need some kind of lesson of them and to find a philosophy a less destructive one for me to channel my anger and just release me."

"Well, Daddy and Aunt Kim say philosophy and spirituality can help your soul in so many ways. They are both extremely knowledgeable," Akiko perked up.

"Yeah, which is why if they encounter something enlightening they inscribe it on the walls of the Jasmine Dragon or in a book they keep at their house," Zuko informed them.

"Well, even we Air Nomads appreciate a lot on that subject even though they have forgotten a great deal of it as well. But still, I think if we all seek to transform and seek enlightenment we all shall find a way to make a better change."

"Yeah, nice thoughts, Aang."

"So, that's what's been going on in my private lessons. What's going on in your private lessons?" she asked as she stuffed her face for a moment.

"Well, I know in the Lost Age it was supposed to be the Water Tribe waterbenders who were healers, but Yang seems to be trying to still help me finally get through the last of my grief and express myself once again.

Though all of you seem to help in little ways too. One by one I'm feeling I can talk to you and little by little I feel like my heart is mending from being broken." Katara explained as she thought of the peculiar ceremonies and other techniques of healing that Yang had helped her through these strange therapies like sessions.

"Well, your godmother's boyfriend had me do strange things. Calligraphy, landscape painting, rearrange a rock garden. Not exactly sure what I'm supposed to be doing with all this."

"Patience, Sokka, I assure you Piandao has reasons to his methods of how he teaches and why. If he's teaching you these things and well, he's mentioned at dinner you have a rather, um, unusual way of going about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Akiko told him encouragingly.

"What about you Aang? How crazy old Bumi?" Katara asked him as she ate her seafood sandwich.

"He's not crazy. He's a mad genius. He says one must think of the possibility. Nothing ever straightforward. He comes up with these weird task for me to do but the answer is never simple.

And I've to think differently than normal and it's quite tricky and really outside the box thinking. And sometimes fun."

"Well, Kishi seems to be pushing for some reason to really express us drama wise. Although its as if she desires not to do some made up fictitious thing but honestly express the drama that goes on in our lives," Zuko replied honestly what he and Akiko were going through in their private sessions.

"What sort of drama going on in your lives that needs to come out?" everyone asked and the couple calmed up till the taciturnity lasted long enough that the topic was changed.

"So, it again it seems we all do have a lot more in common than we first thought," Aang again pointed out and began to tick things off.

"We all excel at a particular sport of some type. I'm going at doing stunts on a scooter, Toph skateboarding, Zuko, and Akiko inline skating, and Katara figure skating and Sokka snowboarding."

"That's true, Twinkle Toes, we've also all noted we're talented in either singing or playing some musical instrument. Which is probably why they mentioned at the Zen garden they wanted us to do some type of performance later of some kind."

"Yeah, speaking of that, what kind of performance do you think they want us to do?" Sokka asked the group at large.

"Well, if it's dancing, we can help with that. If you don't make fun of us for being ballet dancers. We know other kinds of dancing and can choreograph quite well. And also again acting we can do that too," Akiko reminded them hoping they didn't get teased a second time.

'Is there anything in the performance arts your not good at? Since I remember you told me your mother signed you both up as kids for all those classes in them?" Katara recalled.

"Mom was a big fan of the performing arts and well our aunt adored music and painting. Consequently, they both tried to teach us and my sister all those things. Wanted all three of us to be well rounded, I guess," Zuko shrugged.

"I take it your sister isn't well rounded then as you said she dropped out of the lessons?"

"Well, Katara, again we're not sure what Ms. Perfect is good or not at. She's just supposed to be perfect so she might not think she has to work hard. She certainly acts and performs well without even trying," Akiko replied with acid on her tongue.

"We just fear the day the fall comes because there will come a day she outdid and not perfect and well that not a day to look forward too."

"It should be a day you get to gloat and brag. Why you not looking forward to it, Sparky?"

"It won't be pretty. That's all I can say."

"Okay, stonewalling again. Okay."

"So what do you think they are going to ask us to do today after school? Since we're supposed to meet your uncle at the Zen garden again?"

"Don't know, Aang. But we'll find out when we get there. Now we only have like ten minutes to finish lunch and get back to classes and we all got an examination this afternoon so let us finish eating!"

After school Team Avatar reached the Zen Garden and found only three people waiting for them. Iroh, Xiaoying, and Akanke. All of them had satisfied smiles and looked extremely pleased to see them nonetheless everyone even Zuko and Akiko did a quick double take.

Everyone had been so occupied and even Xiaoying's godchildren had been super busy and caught up with everything they'd been doing between school, lessons and getting to know each other that it was the first time anyone had gotten a real good look at Xiaoying since last month when they saw at the Zen garden.

One thing was rather obvious she looked like she had put on some weight. Which really surprised Zuko and Akiko as they knew Xiaoying as a fashion designer and chef was really into keeping her figure and herself fit and healthy.

Therefore why did it look like she had abruptly put on at least seven to ten pounds? Though no-one, not even her godchildren were gonna ask the Vice Principal if she'd been sneaking some cookies from the cookie jar for some reason.

Instead, they focused on why they'd been brought back here. Iroh took the lead again. "I welcome you all back here to the garden. We're exhilarated you're all able to find yin and yang. And recognize how much is also water and rain in life.

We now would like on the next step of your journey like to see your soul come to life and take flight. To see more of what inside of you. I'll turn things over to Akanke for further explanation."

"If the six of you will follow me I want to show you something," she guided them all to a large wall that ran the east side of the building. This side of the building was the side of the campus where the students could hang out, the zen garden wasn't far and it was overall a gorgeous and tranquil area.

"Now look before you and tell me what you see?" she asked gesturing to the wall.

"A wall?" everyone but Aang said. Aang, after studying with Bumi for a month and being Akanke's favorite student, saw things a little differently.

"Is this suppose to be a blank canvas for us?" he asked her and her gray eyes lit up with joy.

"Oh! Aang you're so brilliant. Yes, what you see here is the largest canvas we've on the school grounds. We want you all to create a mural. One that is indicative to the four nations, that will symbolize friendship, love, and unity, and then paint that on this wall."

"Wait a moment lady! Time Out!" Sokka held up his hands and she looked at him. "You expect the six of us? Only six of us to design and paint a mural to symbolize the four nations on a wall that is 65 feet long?"

"Well, we hope you start the trend would then catch on and the other students would increasingly join you and help you create the mural. Especially when we announce it at tomorrow assembly." Akanke explained in a cheerful voice.

"So care to explain this with a little more clarity of water?"

"Of course little Waterbender. You will all look at this wall and think of some ideas and then tomorrow we will announce at an assembly to the whole school about the mural project that you're in charge of.

I'll be supervising. We'll spend the first two weeks of this month planning and be getting this organize and prepared and then we'll get started and slowly work on it throughout the school year till it's finished.

I'll supervise and one of you'll always be here to watch over or make decisions on appointment days you can do it. But that is the general plan as one of the projects we are hoping will bring the school together and hopeful if it works here it will be the first stepping stone to bring the all of Republic City together."

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll be staying after school tomorrow with Akanke to get the names of those who wish to help and take any further names as the school years progress. As well for future projects, we have in mind that will be introduced later in the year." Xiaoying explained.

"So why don't the six of you start putting on your thinking caps and let your creativity flow and start doing some rough sketches on what you want to do. And then we'll see what the others what to do and then I'll finalize the design and we'll start?" Akanke suggested kindly as she gave them some sketch pads and pens.

Well, it didn't take very long for everyone to agree on what topic and theme they wanted for the mural. They wanted the mural to be painted to look like the Lost Age. And they wanted to include themselves dressed as they imagine themselves in the Lost Age, bending or using weapons.

They even started to flip a coin to decide who gets to be the Avatar in the mural and through a series of flips it was decided that in the mural Aang would be the Avatar in the mural.

After going through many concepts of how it would look they finally got to the final rendition of how they wanted it to look and brought it before the trio of adults who truly were impressed with the concept and the show of friendship through it.

All that remained was to show it and see if the rest of the student body would agree to it and help with the mural.

Iroh did have a way of holding audience attention with only a whisper. The way he spoke with his humble voice and the carefully chosen words showed that everyone student had stopped their stupid antics and was listening.

They were still listening as Xiaoying and Akanke explained the concept of the mural and why they wished to do. They explained who'd be in charge and how it would be done and everything that would go into it.

It was amazing how many people agreed to come help and how quickly the first two weeks went and just how everyone wanted to help add little details to enhance the mural and how this really seemed to bring the school together.

There were a lot of Earth Kingdom kids who'd wish to help. That kid who bothered Toph named Jet and his friends who called themselves "Freedom Fighters" One of the kids in special ed named Teo who was in a wheelchair whose father was the shop teacher. One of the security guard kids named Haru.

They all agreed to come help with the mural. So did some Fire Nation kids who were friends of On Ji and her sister Honora. Shoji and the rest of his friends. And a few Water Tribe kids also got into it.

All together it was about 35 kids. So it was two weeks of who'd work what day and be in charge of what and to finalize the design and make sure everyone was in agreement of what the mural would be like.

But by the third week of November when they started actually working they knew this would really take the rest of year to do with winter just around the corner and the fact everyone wanted to do their part.

So that first official week was just making sure a shed was nearby and well stocked with everything and because Sokka was the guy with the plan and the best with a schedule he'd keep track of everyone and everything.

"Okay, now that we've everyone in agreement and everything in its place the first step is measuring out everything in sections and working one section at a time. And that we have got the reference picture to go back too. Also that we have got a supervisor and also someone to provide people with food and water.

So we'll get that system in place and we'll get started on the first section of the mural before the first snowfall."

"So just to understand, Sokka all we're doing this week is section off the wall and doing outlines for all the pictures within each section, am I correct with your plan?" inquired Akanke to the 15-year-old.

"Yes, you're correct. And if we all pitch in we can get that done and we'll be ready to get started and hopefully get a little going before the snow gets here. Since we can't really work in the snow, can we?"

"Not really as the paint is flammable. But let's get this project at least off the ground and figure out later how to get it moving in the winter, shall we?"

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I want my TGIF to be something fun after all the work we've put into getting this mural project start. I've got just the thing for all us girls to relax and have a good time!" Akiko whispered as they worked with all the other kids.

"What do you have in mind, girlfriend?" Toph asked as they started to tape off each section.

"How about we get our groove on and go out dancing? You girls feeling sexy?" she asked them with gleaming eyes.

"What?! We're too young to go bar hopping!" cried Katara in a scandalous voice and Akiko gave her a look as if she was being stupid.

"Not bars, dummy. Teen dance clubs, duh! There a really sweet one called "Bender Dance Battle" We can get dressed up and go this Friday and get funky! Come on!" she cried at Katara enthusiastically.

"I don't know. It doesn't sound like a good idea."

"What Sugar Queen?! You goody two shoes? Never broken a rule or gone dancing or what?!" Toph demanded irritably.

"I don't think my dad or gran-gran really like me to go out late at night to a dance club where there might be danger and..."

"Katara! Take a chance! Live a little! Rebel! Look, I can get you and Toph some sexy outfits from my godmother's shop and we can all go out and have the time of our lives! Look they don't serve alcohol! No smokes and no drugs!

It's completely lawful and we can have fun just dancing with some wicked music and making some boys head spin."

"I thought you're committed to Zuko?"

"I am. But you can make a few boys head spin, can't you? Or you scared a particular 13-year-old monk with an arrow on his head gonna get a bit jealous if another guy chats you up? Hmm?" and Katara blushed magenta.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I'm so not into Aang! He's just a child! I so don't like him!" she said in an adamant voice and Toph then said in a singsong voice.

"You're lying!"

"What?! I am not!"

"I can tell when people are lying, Katara! And you're telling a big one right now! You think he's adorable! You adore his smile! You think he's hilarious! He makes you so H.A.P.P.Y! C'mon don't lie! Fess up!" teased Toph as she stood arm's length as Katara looked like she wanted to attack her and Akiko was bear hugging her to hold her back.

"Oh come on Katara! It's okay to say you're in love! We never find love! It finds us and when we least expect it! So just get it over with and say you at least like him!"

"Okay, I'll admit, I do find Aang...cute. He's at least...likable. And that's all I'll say!" she brooded after that and then with her hands on her hip she turned back to Akiko.

"Now what about going dancing?"

"I can so make it happen. The question is are you both willing to come? Toph can you get out of the house and Katara are you willing to come? If so we can have Xiaoying take us to the club at seven picks us up at nine-thirty and dance till our heart's content."

"Well, I'm sure my overprotective dad won't go for it with me going to a club. But I'm going!" Toph said adamantly.

"What about the boys? Won't Zuko get jealous or worry about you? And so will my brother. What can they be doing Friday Night that we don't have them worrying about us?"

"Well, who doesn't like pizza?" Akiko said in a suggestive manner.

"Huh? You lost me. What about pizza?"

"Watch a pro," as Akiko flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and walked in a somewhat alluring manner over to her boyfriend.

"Zuky? Can we talk for a few moments in private?" she asked in a sultry voice making sure her assets were on full display.

"Sure, Akiko, um let's go someplace private and quiet to talk," he was sweating and blushing. So they went around the back of the school and no-one heard what they're talking about but Akiko came out 15 minutes later with her lipstick smudge and Zuko's hair was a little tousled.

"Okay, the boys are taken care of and I got my thrill for the day."

"What did you two just do?!" Katara looked at her with all kinds of racing thoughts running from her mind. None of them were exactly PG all of them were about PG-13 to R if you got the drift.

"Katara! Don't give me that look! I do respect my body and I'm a woman of honor and respect! Daddy and Mom did teach me and Zuko that and we are saving ourselves for our wedding night!

So get that thought out of your head! But there nothing wrong with a very passionate make-out session, okay?!" she replied in an ardent tone.

"How steamy do those get?" Toph wanted to know to which Akiko said as tactfully as she could. "Really Toph? That is one none of your business, but we don't get naked if you really have to know! Have I got a love bite once or twice? Yes! But that's it!

Now, I convinced Zuko to take your brother and Aang out for pizza and to the Republic City Game Room this Friday for a Guys Night Out while we have our Girls Night Out. Daddy can take care of Zuky and the boys and Xiaoying can take care of us."

"Okay, then what's left to do?"

"Go to the shop and get glam up! That's what! We'll have Xiaoying explain things to your daddies for us!"

Well not to go into all the details of conjuring, persuading and talking but Team Avatar got to their Friday night eventually without their parents worrying too much. Except for Toph overprotective and overbearing parents.

The girls were dressed as you expect to go to a club. Akiko was in her little blood-red dress, Katara in a sexy turquoise dress and Toph in a two-tone green halter and skort wearing her sunglasses.

The girls enter the establishment and were immediately intoxicated by the loud music, lights and all around fun going on. What also quickly surprised them was two unexpected people waiting for them.

Katara for one never believed in a million years Yue would come to a club to dance. It just wasn't in the girl character at all. But she was in a light lavender dress with Suki in a green tube top and mini skirt.

"What are you two doing here?!" cried Katara as the girls decided to get some drinks before dancing so they're well hydrated.

"I heard from Sokka you three were coming here tonight and I wanted to join the fun. Thought I kick it off my bucket list of going to a dance club!" Yue laughed vivaciously as she drank her raspberry lemonade.

"She asked me to pick her up. I've my driver's permit so I picked her up and brought her and want to get in on the fun. After all, we're all friends right?" Suki asked as they all clinked their glasses of either lemonade or smoothies they admitted they're friends.

"So, are we gonna sit all night drinking some lemonade or we gonna dance girls? I want to get my groove on!" Akiko shouted as the song Nova started to play and the girls were dancing up a storm.

It really was a great night that was till someone whose nickname was Demon showed up to spoil the fun.

Azula showed up with Mai and Ty Lee in tow and deliberately both tripped and dump their drinks on Akiko's group.

"Oh, sorry, Orphan. Didn't see you there," she laughed sadistically.

"Hello, Demon. What are you doing here?" Akiko asked coolly.

"Well, you and Zu-Zu went out tonight since it's Friday night I thought me and my friends would go out to have some fun too. I didn't know they let riffraff like peasants and defects into this club," as she looked down at the company she had with her and her friend Ty Lee giggled and Mai just looked uninterested.

"Well, at least they have manners and class. Now step off!"

"Only if they get out. Only the best can be here and they ain't it."

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are, but we have as much right to be here like you!" Katara roared as she got in Azula's face and everyone was a shock that Katara was standing up to Azula.

"Watch your mouth peasant! No-one talks to me like that! Anyone who does will live to regret it in less than a second!" she hissed.

"I'm not scared of you! You may think you are a princess but your not one! And I will not be pushed around by you or your friends!"

"And that's your last mistake!" as she raised her hand to smack her and Suki intervened.

"Hey, Miss Hothead. If you think you're so entitled to everything how about you prove it?"

"I'm listening."

"Dance battle. Akiko, Katara, and Toph vs you and your friends. The patrons in the club decided the winner of each battle. The losers have to leave," Suki laid down the gauntlet and Azula smiled devilishly.

"You're going down! Tell the D.J. To get the dance battle music ready and to clear the floor. This will all be over in moments," chuckled Azula.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing? We'll have to leave if we lose!" Yue cried as she felt quite frail.

"I don't think so. You three know the style that will win. You guys are really in tune with the Lost Age right?" Suki asked and they all nodded knowing where she was going with that.

"Do it old school. Really old school."

And that's when the battle began. Akiko went up against Azula and well it was like an old fashion Agni Kai for sure. But if in the Lost Age Azula may have been the way she danced if bending was still around a Firebending Prodigy.

But that was nothing when it came to the original moves that came from Akiko and Zuko done when they rehearsed for both dancings, winning a double dutch jump rope contest and the old Dragon Guardian stories read to her.

Her original moves combined with traditional firebending kata moves helped her win over Azula. The patrons loved her dance when they gave her a standing ovation and Azula got a lot of thumbs down.

Katara who had since school began to like the rest of the group studying anything to do with the Lost Age had to study anything to do with the lost art of waterbending. Therefore while Mai was doing a good job with knife throwing dancing her artistic waterbending style dancing won her dance battle as well.

Toph had to go up against Ty Lee who thought she at least win against a blind girl with her circus act and knowledge of chi blocking, however, Toph dreams of being the greatest Earthbender if Earthbending ever came back to life helped her win her battle as well.

Therefore Azula and her crew were thoroughly humiliated and forced by the conditions to leave but didn't want to leave till Suki who did some kind of fancy dance with the fan she had bought got her to leave.

So that was the girls night at the club.

The boy's pizza and games night were just as highly entertaining and they had to encounter their own rat and battle with him.

They're eating a super-size pizza and just talking about guy stuff when Jet came over and started being a jerk.

What Jet didn't know was Sokka had been training himself with an actual boomerang since rediscovering the roots of his culture. When the took the fight outside with Jet and his crew Sokka sent his boomerang flying and it nailed Jet in the back of the head.

That enraged him and soon a fight broke out between Jet with his two friends Smellerbee and Longshot and Sokka, Aang and Zuko. Sokka took on the androgynous girl, Aang managed to defeat Longshot without throwing a single punch and Zuko and Jet end up having a duel.

They didn't have swords or anything like that. What they did have was Jet got hold of a corroded pipe on the ground and Zuko had a fallen branch and a broomstick and yet kicked Jet's ass no problem.

By the time their rides picked them up to take them home it been one hell of a Friday Night for sure. So again Thank God It's Friday!


	11. Music, Art, Dance, Romance

Music, Art, Dance, Romance

While it was the start of December no one was deterred at all by the beginning of the chilly wintry weather. It only seemed to spur people on and maybe it was true that cold weather had a strange way of bringing people together in unforeseen ways.

Right at the moment in the school band room Team Avatar and few other kids they'd become very friendly with were listening to the performances. The Gang had with the support of Kishi and those "Crazy Nomads" decided to combine their musical talents and form a band.

So Sokka was on drums, Aang the keytar, Toph played bass guitar with Zuko playing rhythmic one and Akiko and Katara were supposed to both do double duty as 'eye candy' and singers with Akiko as the harmony and Katara the melody.

Although Katara was still having an incredibly troublesome time getting herself comfortable enough to sing again. They'd been at this for two and half weeks presently and she just really hadn't got back her voice still.

The gang was beginning to complain that she was worst then the little mermaid who swapped her voice for legs and only Aang remained on her side saying she would sing as lovely as that mermaid again when she felt comfortable once more.

"Okay, fair enough point. Although we absolutely need to keep practicing! I know we are doing an extraordinarily miserable job coming up with our own original songs. Which is why Aunt Kim gave us some of her favorite songs for us to at least practice," Akiko softened to Aang's freshest attempt to defend his 'love'

"Yeah, Aunt Kim has really great taste in music. After all, she's the one Uncle put in charge of planning the unification ceremony for the end of the school year before summer started," Zuko reminded the group.

"I think Daddy just wanted to give her some sense of purpose, Zuky. She's been seeking some meaning for a very long time. Is it just not enough with our weekly soul gardening sessions with her you know?

She needs to feel needed and that she's doing some productive and to get her mind off things. Too many bad memories and too much stress going on at the house and you know it!" Akiko was quick to point out in a snappish way.

"Why? What unpleasant memories exactly? What's wrong with your guys' Aunt? Is she unwell or something? What's wrong with Kim?" Aang asked in a concerned way as he clutched tightly his secret locket.

Sighing Zuko replied. "Aunt Kim is a strong woman in many ways, Aang. But it is December and the Winter Solstice is coming up."

"So? What's that got to do with anything? That's a day of celebration in the Water Tribe. We have a grand party and at our house, it's a double celebration as it's my birthday! It's the most spiritual day for the Water Tribe!" Katara exclaimed exuberantly but then saw the melancholy expressions on her two friends faces.

"You have a party of celebration and good spirits good times and celebrate your birthday, Katara?" Akiko repeated and the girl nodded. Clearly, she was looking forward to her 15th birthday.

"For us what its a time of great joy and a party for you is a somber and a little depressing time for us of Fire Nation blood. For us the Winter Solstice is our Day of the Dead," Zuko explained to which the gang and those who were just returning from the student lounge with snacks were shocked to hear those words.

"What?!"

'Yes, it was said in the Lost Age we had several age-old traditions that came with that Winter Solstice or Day of the Dead.

It is own way was a celebration and a day of honor and respect.

The traditions of the Day of the Dead are very different from the Summer Solstice celebration.

For one everyone has a special golden phoenix candlestick. It's a phoenix pointed skyward with a candle on each of its wingtips and the final candle on its beak. This is called the Flame of Rebirth.

For just as the Phoenix is forever reborn from the ashes their loved ones truly live on forever in their hearts. So as longs as you carry their memory and love in your hearts they will live on forever just as the Phoenix does.

There are seven candles on the Flame of Rebirth and during the week approaching the day of the dead, you light one every night and light the final one on the beak on the day of the Winter Solstice itself. All the candles must be kept burning until the Solstice is over.

This is to honor your departed loved ones, to show they're welcomed into your home and to help them find their way back to the spirit world.

They also had special incense sticks with a special smoke meant to ward off evil or dark spirits that might come trespassing or follow their loved ones who come for a visit and drag the living into the spirit world.

For Day of the Dead is for both the living and dead. Families will go to the cemeteries where their loved ones are laid to rest to clean them up and make them look new. Then spend hours telling their loved ones what they've been missing.

Then there is a large banquet held where half the food is left for the dead as are all the gifts made in offering to them.

So it's still a somber occasion but meant to be a happy one as well. For you're meant to remember the good times and know you're loved ones are happy and to honor them still," Akiko explained the ancient past of their culture.

She sighed for a moment and then went on to describe. "Daddy and Aunt Kim are really big into the history of the Lost Age and collect as many items as possible from it.

Therefore they have everything needed for a proper Day of the Dead with them. That includes a Flame of Rebirth and the special incense sticks. The whole shebang. Ever since Lu Ten died..." she started to sob and couldn't finish and buried herself into Zuko's chest and he rocked her soothingly.

They didn't really need them to finish explaining they did it for them. "So your Uncle and Aunt hold a traditional Day of the Dead every year for their departed son? And it also makes you sad as he was like a brother to both of you as well?" Sokka finished for them and Zuko nodded with his eyes wet with droplets.

"And that's why your Uncle wants your Aunt a little distracted at the moment. So she's not singularly focusing on depression? Or other painful memories and problems still going on that you haven't or just refuse to speak about?" Toph surmised to which again Zuko nodded.

The only answer they ever got was it was "complicated" about Zuko and Akiko's home life and they had just learned to accepted they didn't wish to talk about it.

"We're truly sorry if this is a difficult time for your family. We all lost people we've loved one way or another," Aang said in an emphatic way.

"It's alright. We're still learning the ins and outs of each other cultures. You couldn't have known about that," Akiko as she wiped her eyes and then trying to recapture her composure return to the mike.

"So what do you want to try to do next from the list of songs that Aunt Kim gave us to do?" she asked in a hiccuping voice.

"Well, first give us a minute to get your flowers arranged as you wanted them to be able to listen to your music to see if that increases their germination in the wintertime months," Yue spoke up as she and Suki went over to a small table where six vases sat with six beautiful flowers gradually starting to blossom.

"You know they each look a little different and are growing in a slightly different way. Did you notice that? Now, are you sure you want them at all different geometrical angles and all that?" inquired Suki as she looked at the paper in front of her written by Sokka.

"Yeah, Suki, it's an experiment we're trying this week with our flowers. I worked it out over the weekend. I took in the different variables. After carefully analyzing all six flowers I think broke down each in a unique way.

Consequently, we're trying a different fertilizer, water, amount of sunshine, air quality and then how they are positioned and now how they respond to music all this month and see how that influences them."

"You're really gonna turn all our plants into an experiment?" Katara asked in an annoyed voice.

"Hey! Hey! We did vote how we handle them in the winter and I'm the one who comes up with the best plans and understands biology the best! Therefore we're doing this!"

"Fine Mr. Sour Jokes! Now enough yakking let's get rocking!"

"Fine, Toph! So which song off the list should we do?"

"Well since we did just talk about a death we should sing about life. How about "Lifesong?" It's got a good message, fit the situation and make us all feel better. At least I think so," Aang pointed down the list of songs Kimana had chosen for them to rehearse with.

Not surprising she'd chosen many she played at the Tea Shop which was of a godly nature. "Lifesong" wasn't any different for a woman who needed faith and the power of prayer as much as she needed air to breathe.

"Alright, let's do it, people. Katara, try and put your heart into this one, please?" requested Akiko as they got back into position and looked a the small group before them.

They were Suki, Yue, the girls from the shop, a few kids who were working on the mural there as well.

"Just tell us how we sound and what we needed to improve after we finish this, okay? Hold your comments and opinions till after we're done with this one, that's all we ask." Aang requested and they all nodded.

Taking a deep breath they started to play the song and sing "Lifesong"

Empty hands held high  
Such small sacrifice  
If not joined with my life  
I sing in vain tonight

May the words I say  
And the things I do  
Make my lifesong sing  
Bring a smile to You

Let my lifesong sing to You  
Let my lifesong sing to You  
I want to sign Your name to the end of this day  
Knowing that my heart was true  
Let my lifesong sing to You

Lord, I give my life  
A living sacrifice  
To reach a world in need  
To be Your hands and feet

So may the words I say  
And the things I do  
Make my lifesong sing  
Bring a smile to You

Let my lifesong sing to You  
Let my lifesong sing to You  
I want to sign Your name to the end of this day  
Knowing that my heart was true  
Let my lifesong sing to You

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Let my lifesong sing to You

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Let my lifesong sing to You

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Let my lifesong sing to You

Let my lifesong sing to You  
Let my lifesong sing to You  
I want to sign Your name to the end of this day  
Knowing that my heart was true  
Let my lifesong sing to You

Let my lifesong sing to You  
Let my lifesong sing to You

I want to sign Your name to the end of this day  
Knowing that my heart was true  
Let my lifesong sing to You

Let my lifesong sing to You!" they finished together and waited for the opinions of their classmates.

"That was one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard in my life," was the first thing out of Yue's mouth.

"You really did well on the drums, Sokka. I'm impressed with your talents." Suki couldn't help but batted her long eyelashes at him.

"Well I speak for half of the shop we don't have much of an opinion on the whole music. We're too busy thinking of catering to the big events you'd be playing at." Honora spoke for her half of the shop who all nodded in agreement for their shared opinion on the band.

"What about the boutique half?" Akiko wanted to know who blushed a bit before On Ji looked around and sighed and answered.

"We're too busy trying to imagine how to dress you all for stage performance to enhance your look to concentrate on anything else." On Ji replied honestly still blushing almost as red as fire engine.

"Yeah, so you girls are only concerned with the band if it coincided with your dreams? Well, all great acts need a great look and good catering. So at least they're thinking practical," Sokka said as he flipped his drumsticks in the air and one bashed him the head and everyone laughed. "Stupid drumstick."

"Well, your clothes and catering look aside I think it's cool just how diverse you are within your group." Teo acknowledged from his wheelchair.

"Yeah, you're all very different and the difference blends well together so it gives the band a unique look and sound. And you can take any song and give it a unique spin that's for sure." Haru agreed with his friend.

"Even my friends in their band the Flame-o aren't as impressive" Shoji commented and the band nodded. "We could definitely use some pointers from you on how to mix it up and jazz it up some," they all agreed.

Seeing at least that for today their work in the music was satisfactory they felt it was time to end it. Again it took them two and a half weeks of practice for 2 and half hours after school to get this good.

And today it was Friday afternoon and everyone was ready to go home with their families and enjoy their weekend. Therefore everyone was quickly disbursing to go get their things from their lockers and go get rides home from their families.

After all after-school activities, all lasted from 3:15. to 5:30 and either there was a late bus to take kids home or parents picked them up.

As Team Avatar was finishing putting away their musical instruments Katara was apprehensively playing with her hair. Something was really eating at her and it was, of course, Aang who notice it.

"Katara?"

"What?! Yes?!" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Is there something on your mind? Is there something you want to ask?" he inquired respectfully.

"Well no, I mean yes. It's kinda hard. Oh, this is so embarrassing."

"Just spit it out already, Sugar Queen!"

"Okay, as I mention my birthday is coming up. My dad is throwing me a birthday party at the New Moon Karaoke Bar. It's where he and Mom met in college. And I'm supposed to invite my friends to my party!" she said in a rush while looking down at the ground.

She then pulled out of her backpack the invitations in the ocean blue envelopes stamped with the symbol of the Water Tribe on them.

"Wait, what?!" everyone gasped in surprise as they took the envelopes and read them quickly. In quite beautiful calligraphy in azure blue ink were the following words.

"You're all cordially invited to a night of sweets and singing at the New Moon Karaoke Bar for the 15th birthday party of Katara.

Party starts at six and goes to ten.

Please R.S.V P. for your answer.

Sincerely Councilman Hakoda."

"I told Dad I didn't want a party! Especially not at the Karaoke Bar! But did he listen? No!' Katara ranted and raved in a small triad to herself for a few moments. She almost didn't hear everyone reply.

"Sure we'll come to your party."

"Wait!" snapping out of her crazy raving and looked at them perplexed. "What did you say?"

"We said yes? We're going to your party, Katara. We are all friends now. We're not gonna let you spend your birthday alone. Tell your father we're all coming and we'll figure out the details on our own how to get to the party," Akiko replied to her and Katara still looked shocked.

"Okay, I'll let my dad know when he picks me and Sokka up. Which speaking of which we'd all better get outside. Our rides should be here in five minutes to take us home. Remember to lock up after we leave!"

Most of the other kids had taken the late bus or gotten their parents to take them home. For Team Avatar everyone's parents or devoted family members were there to give them a ride home except for Aang.

Aang queried why Gyasto was late. Iroh didn't want to leave with Zuko and Akiko till he knew someone had come to get Aang. Thus they remained for another half hour and he didn't show up.

Aang was in tears when someone came to the rescue. "Excuse me, Iroh?" called out a lovely female voice and they turned to see Akanke approach.

"Akanke? I didn't know you're still here. I thought we're the last people at the school today."

"I had to stay late with overseeing some of the kids working on the mural," She explained to her boss. Then shifted her coat a little she went on to explain further her reason for staying behind even later. " I just got a call from Gyasto. He can't come to get Aang today. He's being um "Detain" He gave me permission to escort him home."

"Can you verify this? I can't just let you take him home even if your home is his without proof. It wouldn't be wise or following rules of conduct."

"Check my cell phone," as she pulled out her phone and showed a text message from Gyasto confirming her story.

"Okay. Well, it does seem you have permission. See you when you come to the manor for your gardening lesson with Kimana, Aang. Make sure you both get home safely, Akanke."

"I will Iroh. You just make sure you and your children get home safely," she replied back.

They bowed to each other and they watched as they drove away. Akanke turned to Aang with a concerned look. "Don't they give children warm coats anymore? You must be freezing!" as she looked at him standing in his normal clothes without a coat on.

She herself was wearing a coat, true she'd gotten at a secondhand store, but still. "Yes, they do provide warm clothes for us. But they want me to obey. I got in trouble again and Tashi especially got irate and he really seems to have omitted what being an Air Nomad was about."

"What did you do that they wouldn't let you wear a warm coat to school?!" Akanke asked in an irritated voice.

"Well, one they aren't happy I'm even going to this school. Two they aren't happy I'm not following the program. And three what I did this time wrong they found out I don't play a 'proper' Air Nomad musical instrument.

It got back to them when we started band practice that I play a keytar and not some woodwind that was handcraft."

"Oh! That is so...I can't even use the words I like to use because you are standing here. C'mon on. I've got my pass. We're going back into the school for a minute to lost and found. They've got to have a coat or something to keep you warm."

Using her pass key they did go to the lost and found and found a heavy sweater and she personally put it on him and jammed a winter hat on his head. Then taking his hand in hers they started to make their way home.

"I've so had it! The monks are essentially as contaminated as the rest of the city! They may think the Ten Deadly Plagues haven't poisoned them, but it has! And now innocent children are paying the price!

How many injustices must be done in this world?! I mean I thought the greatest injustice we've committed was families destroyed for no reason! But now we've to punish children for just being children?!

I mean we've really fallen! Oh! I've so had it! Those monks and nuns are really gonna get a piece of my mind! And I don't care if I've to get a bit violent with them! To treat a child like this after already destroying families?!" she was ranting while holding Aang firmly.

Aang could tell Akanke really had a lot of animosity towards her culture. Though he could see that what she was truly angry about was what he was angry about. Broken families for no reason. Was she a mother whose child or children been taken from her? Was that reason for what was making her so rageful?

They got back home eventually but Akanke didn't let go of Aang or go to her side of the island. She kept her grip on him and marched to where the male elders lived and kicked in the door.

Needless to say, all five of them were startled to see a woman there and that she had the disobedient child with her. But she was behind pissed off at this point.

"What are you doing on this side of the island, Akanke? You should be on your side of the island?" Tashi questioned and she snarled at him.

"I'm here for sake of a child you bastard! And don't you dare interrupt me! I've so had it with how corrupt we've become over a few centuries!

You old foolish black-hearts all go on about preserving our culture when all you've done is destroy our core beliefs and destroy so many lives! You've punished the innocent and made everyone cut from the same cloths!

Times change! People change! And some wrongs must be righted! I for one will NOT TOLERATE YOUR CONTINUING TO PUNISH THIS CHILD OR ANY CHILD FOR THE SOLE REASON THEY ARE DIFFERENT!" she screamed at them.

"Watch your tongue! How dare you barge in here and..." and she got really close to him and snapped back at him.

"How DARE ALL OF YOU CALL YOURSELVES AIR NOMADS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD! YOU'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT IT MEANS TO BE AN AIR NOMADS AND HAVE FORGOTTEN QUITE A LOT OF WHAT BEING HUMAN IS TOO!

AND I FOR ONE AM SICK AND TIRED OF THE GREAT INJUSTICE WE'VE DONE SINCE TIME BEGUN OF DESTROYING OUR FAMILIES FOR NO REASON!

IT'S TIME YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE REMEMBER WHAT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN AND RECONSIDER A GREAT DEAL!

NOW I'LL MAKE ONE THING CLEAR IF YOU EVER HARM THIS BOY AGAIN IN ANY WAY YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME! AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT!

NOW I'M TAKING HIM TO GET A DECENT MEAL AND MAKING SURE HE GETS HIS HOMEWORK DONE AS YOUR HOLDING GYASTO HOSTAGE TO PUNISH HIM FOR THE SIMPLE CRIME OF BEING A 13-YEAR-OLD BOY!

GOOD NIGHT!" she finished bellowing at them and took Aang again and he followed her completely bewilder what just happened as everyone else was stunned.

Akanke didn't care for the looks she was getting or anyone who tried to stop her she was so full of rage she didn't care and would've caused bodily harm to anyone who came between her and Aang that night as she made him dinner and made sure he got his homework done.

She kept her vigil over him till Gyasto was sprung from solitary. They'd a very private and heated conversation but one thing was clear. Both deeply cared about Aang and weren't going to let anyone hurt him again.

Akanke from that point on kept an especially close eye on Aang while he was at school. It had been obvious in Aang's art class that he was her favorite student. They assumed it had to do the fact they're both Air Nomads and he was on the creative side.

But when Aang confided with the rest of Team Avatar what had happened him and Akanke. The gang offered their own theory that seemed to make the most sense of why based on Akanke's own rant and her behavior of why she was suddenly so protective of Aang.

What they'd concluded as a group was Akanke's own childhood of being different, her resentment at her own culture's corruption and the strong likelihood she'd a child or children she'd been forced to give up and had no idea what happened to them she'd unintentionally developed motherly feelings for Aang as he'd develop similar feelings for her.

And right now she was thinking like a mother needing to protect a child even if she never could protect her own child which she likely never find out what happened to them she could at least protect one child.

Either way, she was now making sure no-one hurt Aang as long as he was on the school grounds and was giving him a little more attention in art class too.

But other than a teacher abruptly becoming a surrogate mother there was another thing for the students of Avatar Wan High to be concerning themselves with. A Talent Showcase was coming up.

Kishi had explained this wasn't a talent "Show" but "Showcase" meaning they weren't competing for any prize or anything like that. They're simply gonna showcase their talents before their friends and family.

Everyone was eager to sign up and find out what could they do. Sokka who best talent was creative planning and organizing was Kishi's assistant. He was doing the work of keeping track of who was in the showcase, what order they went in, and what they would need for their showcase.

He was surprised that both Yue and Suki volunteer to be his personal helpers. Aang, Toph, and Katara would work as stagehands. Zuko and Akiko, on the other hand, planned to be in the show itself.

When asked what they planned to do for the show so they knew what to get them. They admitted they're going to do a short version of the famous Fire Nation Ballet "Phoenix Heaven"

No one had ever seen them actually dance ballet and it was still somewhat an amusing thought to some. Especially Sokka to think of Zuko dancing ballet given all Sokka saw of the ballet was what you saw in children cartoons.

Still, it's what they wanted to do. So there was really no reason to pick on them. They had other people to think about. Such as Mai and Ty Lee. Mai was going to be doing some poetry readings and Ty Lee was doing what she called "Her Circus Act"

"Alright? Do you want to do a poetry reading? Can you read a few to me? So I know which one your gonna do? So I can judge the time frame you're going to use up?" Sokka requested to the goth girl as he held up a stopwatch.

"Very well if you must. Let me get my little black book," as Mai picked up a black notebook that a bleeding heart with a dagger through it.

Clearing her throat she began to read a few of her poems.

"If you want to,  
you can save me  
you can take me away from here.  
So lonely inside  
So happy out there  
All I wanted  
Was someone who cares  
To pull me from this loneliness  
I'm sinking inside myself  
Your hand is all I have to hang on to  
When the rain falls  
Will you let me go  
Will you be right here  
When all I wanted was to be like you,  
Happy and free  
But it was all swept away  
I needed someone  
To show me the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
You'd take me away"

"Go to sleep my brother, for it is getting

Dark.

We'll be tight until the end, alway

Going to be in my heart

We'll fight for each other, and take  
Stands

We'll never find another; we'll hold each  
Others hands

In delight we saunter, holding hands  
Like always"

As the rain falls I watch from my seat  
and I think of them.

How they're gone and I'm still here.

When they left I cried  
I cried so hard it hurt  
and I didn't think I'd stop.

I was depressed and didn't think I'd go on.

But somewhere deep down I heard their voices.

They told me to stop mourning because they were no longer in pain.

So now I watch the rain and smile."

"There are moments when I don't know if it's real or if anybody feels  
the way I feel.

For far longer than forever I'll hold them in my heart. It's almost like they're  
here with me.

Although we're far apart far longer than forever as constant as a star.

So I'll take my broken glass and make a window so I can see their faces again.  
When I close my eyes I'm there with them."

"Day after day the blackest rose wilts.

It trembles and trembles and loses another petal.

It loses its color,

of the most delicious crimson blood.

And when autumn comes,

more petals continue to fall.

Down, down…

Until they reach the ground.

Day after day the blackest rose wilts.

It trembles and trembles and loses another petal.

Finally, there is only one petal left of the rose.

There's just one more chance for someone to save it.

It feels alone in its dreary existence…

It has no comfort.

It's feelings mirror mine.

Day after day the blackest rose wilts.

Finally, the last petal is starting to come loose.

Yes, there is just one chance for someone to embrace it.

One more chance for someone to save it.

But does anyone know who or what the rose really is?

The blackest rose is my heart.

It has been turned black from all the cruelty and hatred it has experienced."

Nobody knows, but I'm slowly dying inside.

And it's all because of them

them

them who once filled my life with such joy, are forcing me away.

But they don't know what they're doing to me.

They don't know that they are the reason I feel alone and forgotten and thrown away.

I'm barely alive.

But if this continues, I won't be alive at all.

Day after day the blackest rose wilts.

And today is the day when the final petal falls.

The last chance has slipped by.

To save its life, to save my life as well.

And I suspect they have come just a second too late, as always.

But maybe they will enjoy the black rose I have left them" Mai finished reading her selection of poems and Sokka was a bit taken aback by them.

"Um, I think you should maybe do just do. I advise the Black Rose one and you just the other one you think is best. But that's all we've time for is two.

Okay, Ty Lee? Let's see how we can time your um "Circus act?" What do you mean by that? Oh boy!" he cried out in shock as he watched her dressed in a circus costume on a tightrope and doing all kinds of crazy things.

"Well, I think we can say one thing for sure, Sokka. Our talent showcase sure ain't gonna be monotonous!" chuckled Kishi as she walked up next to him to enjoy the show.

Finally, it was the night of the show and the school auditorium was full to capacity. It was a sold-out show.

That's why it was very sad at first when a dark-haired lady wearing a dark red hood over her face showed up. She looked frightened to be in society and wouldn't reveal her face.

At first, the ticket booth master wouldn't admit her as she didn't have a ticket already. But she was imploring with him. This caught the attention of Kimana who left the auditorium for a second to get something she left in the car.

"Oh my word!" she gasped when she saw a figure at the ticket booth. She walked over and touched her shoulder causing the woman to jump.

"Shush. The Lord is my Shepherd. I shall not want," she whispered quickly into her right ear and then turned to the ticket master. "It's okay. She's family. She with my husband and I. Her ticket got lost in the mail but we're expecting her. We just didn't expect her to be this late you know just before the curtains were to go up.

Let's get inside quickly before the show starts and someone sees us," Kimana hurried the woman inside.

"Kimana you didn't have to cover for me," whispered the woman in an affectionate soothing voice.

"Ursa, I know you wouldn't risk coming out of hiding except it was something extremely important to you that you couldn't stand to miss. Therefore if you're risking your life and the children lives to come to the talent show, it's worth the risk to let you see them perform."

"Is Azula performing tonight?" she whispered as they hurried through the dark theater to where Iroh, Xiaoying, and Piandao were sitting.

"I'm not sure, but you'll be happy to know Zuko and Akiko are performing tonight. Though I know you'll be out the door without them knowing you were here." as they got to their seats.

"Iroh! Xiaoying!" she hissed and they saw who it was and looked at the seat marked "Reserved" they'd a hunch Ursa would come out of hiding for this. Still, she didn't remove her hood and kept dark glasses over her eyes.

Ursa couldn't help but noticed that Xiaoying looked a little plumper or the way she and Piandao were glowing. She was about to ask and Xiaoying simply nodded to confirm the question without it needing to be asked.

Then the show started. One by one each act build on the other causing everyone excited to get more intense. Finally, it was down the last few acts. First went Mai, then Ty Lee. Then to everyone surprise, Azula did come on stage. No-one was sure what she going to do for her act.

They saw that she was wearing a traditional costume of Fire Nation culture and had a mask in her hand. Ursa then recognizes who and what Azula was going to do.

Azula didn't look nervous at all as she announced she was going to perform the part of the Dragon Empress from Love amongst the Dragons. That seemed to be all she was going to say before she started. When something made her pause for a second and she added.

"This was my mother's favorite stage play and she always wished she could've played this role. So I do this tonight in her honor." and with Azula being such a good liar it was very hard to tell if she was lying or not.

Even Toph had to admit she never could tell what was a lie or not with Zuko's sister. But somehow for Azula's family, they knew for once Azula was speaking the truth. It was just a gut feeling that they had.

But watched as Azula did the part perfectly even if she didn't have anyone with her she performed it perfectly. And her family and mother saw something that was very uncharacteristic of Azula as she performed.

They saw her vulnerable side. They saw passion, emotion, pain, sorrow. A glimpse of the hurt, lost human child inside of her as she finished her act.

The person who clapped loudest for her unknowingly was her mother. It was then time for Zuko and Akiko to perform. The backdrop changed and Zuko and Akiko walked out. Both were in skintight black ballet outfits with blazing flames across their chest. Akiko's hair was in a ballerina bun and she wore also a golden diadem with pink stones.

Everyone expected the traditional music to go with the dance. They liked the idea of surprises. They had Aang crank up the volume as the dance to the last song from the ballet movie "LEAP!"

I had a dream, or was it real?  
We crossed the line and it was on  
(We crossed the line, it was on this time)  
I've been denying how I feel  
You've been denying what you want  
(You want from me, talk to me, baby)

I want some satisfaction, take me to the stars  
Just like, "ahhh"  
A-a-ahhh!

I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling  
I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna play where you play with the angels  
I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah

Cancel your reservations  
No more hesitations, this is on  
(Can't make it stop, give me all you got)  
I want it all or nothing  
No more in-between, now give your  
(Everything to me, let's get real baby)

A chemical reaction, take me in your arms  
And make me, "ahhh"  
A-a-ahhh!

I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling  
I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna play where you play with the angels  
I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah

Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way  
Show me devotion and take me all the way  
Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way  
Show me devotion and take me all the way  
All the way, all the way, all the way  
Take me all the way, a-a-ahhh!

I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling  
I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna play where you play with the angels  
I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah

I wanna cut through the clouds  
Mmm, cut to the feeling  
I wanna dance on the roof, oh-oh-oh, yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, I wanna cut to the feeling  
I wanna cut to the feeling, I wanna cut to the feeling!"

And everyone was blown away by a beautiful ballet with amazing music that there was a standing ovation. Again the person clapping hardest was their mother.

Though she had to flee with Kimana's help before anyone realized she was there comprehending Ozai could never know she'd seen the children. Kimana said she would at least give them her love as Ursa escaped into the night to go back into the hiding.

Finally, it was the night of Katara's birthday and well that was a great night of singing for sure. Each of them took a turn and it was surprising what they ended up singing. Sokka went first.

" When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

Storms are raging on a-rollin' sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love."

Toph with an earphone sang her song.

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

OK, so you're a rocket scientist

That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch?  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven to forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

OK, so you're Brad Pitt

That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch?  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
Now, C'mon, baby, tell me? You must be jokin', right?

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

OK, so you've got a car

That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch?  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch?  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night

That don't impress me much

OK. So, what do you think? You're Elvis or something?

That don't impress me much!  
That don't impress me much!

Zuko went next.

Let's go!

Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!

Akiko was up next.

It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing wants to go my way-  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily

Even my skin is acting weird  
I wish that I could grow a beard  
Then I could cover up my spots  
not play connect the dots  
I just wanna disappear

Up-up-up-  
Can only go up from here  
Up-up-up-Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up-up-up-  
There's no way but up from here

Even something as simple as  
Forgettin' to fill up on gas  
There ain't no explanation why-  
things like that can make you cry  
Just gotta learn to have a laugh

Up-up-up-  
Can only go up from here  
Up-up-up-Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up-up-up-  
There's no way but up from here

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...

When everything is goin' wrong  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around  
Don't go let it get you down  
You gotta keep on holding on

It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
Like nothing want to go my way-  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
Nothin's comin' easily

Up-up-up-  
Can only go up from here  
Up-up-up-Up  
where the clouds gonna clear  
Up-up-up-  
There's no way but up from here

Oh- I'm going up [4x]  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...

Aang then sang his song dedicated to Katara.

She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice  
A little crazy but it's nice  
And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone  
'Cause she'll rage just like a river  
Then she'll beg you to forgive her  
She's every woman that I've ever known

She's so New York and then L.A.  
And every town along the way  
She's every place that I've never been  
She's making love on rainy nights  
She's a stroll through Christmas lights  
And she's everything I want to do again

It needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
For when it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence

No, it needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
When it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence

She's anything but typical  
She's so unpredictable  
Oh but even at her worst  
She ain't that bad  
She's as real as real can be  
And she's every fantasy  
Lord, she's every lover that I've ever had  
And she's every lover that I've never had

And Katara finished birthday night with her own love song making her truly sing again.

In your arms, I can still feel the way you  
Want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
When you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
And there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day

'Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face - always

Mmmm, baby  
In your heart - I can still hear  
A beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
And there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day

'Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face - always

(I wanna wake up every morning)

In your eyes - (I can still see  
The look of the one) I can still see  
The look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
Else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
Still, see your love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)

And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
And there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day

Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face  
I'm keeping you forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face  
I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms!"

All in all, it was a magical night. Mai's poems come from my friend Amy's OC Firefang in my HTTYD Sagas.


	12. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

It was New's Year Day and everyone was gathered at the Jasmine Dragon for a New Year's Party. Things were in full swing and everyone seemed to be having quite a good time.

The drinks were flowing, Team Avatar's band was playing requests, and everyone mood was alight and vivacious, and the various conversations going on where all of the good times and looking forward to reconciliation and successfulness.

"We need more tea at tables seven, nine and thirteen, Aunt Kim," came an unexpected voice as Kimana was busy making some brand new tea concoctions from some of her hybrid plants. Looking up she saw it was Azula.

Azula looked a tad different tonight at the celebration. For one thing, she was wearing her dark coffee-colored hair down but was using barrettes with small red lilacs on them to keep it out of her attractive face. Kimana also perceived she was wearing the scent of red lilacs.

This may not hold any significance to anyone outside of the family, but it was highly significant to the family because red lilacs were Ursa's favorite flower and that was the only fragrance she wore too. Furthermore given Azula's strained relationship with her mother and the fact she appeared to idolize her father the abuser this was highly meaningful for multiple reasons.

Kimana also perceived the fact that Azula wasn't clothed in her normal 'mean girl' fashion. It would seem for the New Year as well as outside of Ozai's influence today Azula was being well more 'human' then 'demon.' It truly didn't seem possible and yet it was right there before her eyes.

Given her hair was down, she was dressed in a cashmere cerise long-sleeved top, long black knit skirt and secondhand boots. Moreover, she seemed to be cheerful and happy. Actually happy. Not faking it but really happy. That was quite extraordinary and for Kimana it seemed her prayers for her niece were being answered at long last.

"Um, sure, I'd like to try my new tea blends for the start of the new year," she replied in an uneasy way not sure how to approach this with her niece's unexpected behavior. Not desiring to demolish the one opportunity that might exist that they'd be able to reach her and save her soul.

"Oh, so did you crossbreed more than just the four nations flowers of love? Like that's what Zuko and his friends are working on. What else have you been working on?" she asked with what seemed genuinely interested as she looked at her aunt.

"Um, well, I also crossbred each nation flower of their nation. Flowers of spirituality and flowers of grief," Kimana graciously explained to her niece what she'd been working on and her niece's expression appeared to perk up with every word she spoke to her.

"I think it's so cool what you do, Aunt Kim. That you have discovered your purpose in life. And you can truly take it a step further and that you bring it together and make something beautiful. Not have to be flawless or have to be a monstrosity to be considered perfect. That you take all this ugliness and make it a beauty we can all share," she said in a melancholy voice looking away for a second.

"Azula? Is there something you want to tell?" she questioned her niece concerningly. And Azula shook her head briskly. "Um, I think Nation Tea should go to table seven, spirit tea to table nine, and table 13 get grief tea," she said in a rush as she played with her hair apprehensively.

"Okay, I'll get it ready and you can serve it. Though, please remember, Azula, if you need to talk I'm here. So if your Uncle Iroh. Or your godmother, Xiaoying. We are all here to talk," she reminded her in a reassuring voice with a warm sympathetic smile illuminating her attractive face as she stroked her niece's face too.

Azula jerked away as if she'd been burned and said "I don't need to talk. I don't need anyone," she mumbled quickly as she turned away so Kimana didn't see the tears in her golden eyes. She instead took the tea and cookies and went to serve them without saying another word to her aunt who watched her with tenderness and anxiety in her dazzling golden eyes.

The first table Azula went to was where her friend Ty Lee and her huge family was sitting at. Ty Lee had six identical looking sisters and Ty Lee had always fought for individuality and attention.

"Here you all go. An original flavor of tea and a brand-new cookie recipe. I do believe you all enjoy it. My Aunt Kim worked extremely hard to grow the plants for the tea as did my godmother worked even harder to come up with an original cookie recipe," Azula informed them as she served everyone.

"Thank you, Azula. This is awfully sweet of you to serve us yourself." Ty Lee said in her typical bubbly fashion.

"I'm just helping my family out tonight, Ty Lee. I know with a new year things are gonna be really hectic at both city hall and the high school. So I thought I help make things at least easy at the party," Azula offered up an explanation though not quite meeting Ty Lee's gaze.

"Well, you have that right that things at the office, Ms. Azula. I might be a lesser player in the city politics but your father is counting on me to pull my weight nonetheless. And he expects everyone to live up to his expectations!" Ty Lee's father replied earnestly as his teacup was filled.

"Yes, he does. Everyone is to live up to them and exceed them or there will be problems," she replied in a tremulous voice as she nearly spilled the tea she was pouring.

"So, I better figure out how to improve the Fire Nation side of the city budget plan and make sure we are still on top of the economy over the other nations, or there will be hellfire to pay!" he laughed and Azula laughed a little and excused herself.

There was a strikingly similar conversation going on when she served Mai's family the spirit tea. Her father was also in a political position and her mother's brother was in charge of the jail. It was highly disturbing what they're talking about and again she hurriedly excused herself as if she couldn't get away quick enough.

Finally, Azula thought she didn't have to listen to anymore regarding her father and his political career when she came to table 13 where her godmother was resting. She gave a genuine smile as she approached though obviously still a little apprehensive.

"Hello, Xiaoying. How the baby doing?" considering everyone was now aware of Xiaoying's pregnancy.

"Is there a reason you want to know?" she asked slightly suspicious as again this was the one godchild she wasn't on good terms with. After all, Azula never been kind or reached out to her before. Or acted like she was her godmother. She'd pretty much acted like she wasn't family in any way all her life.

Azula hung her head shamefully and said softly, "I'm just concerned about my god cousin is all. After all, you, mom and Sakiko all had that legal document written out before our births that had it all stated all so clearly.

That is in the case if one mother died it was, therefore, the other mother job to raise them and you were to be godmother to all children and your children would be considered our 'god' cousins."

"And I'm expected to believe you that care all of sudden?" Xiaoying asked in a very skeptical manner.

"Maybe just a little?"

"Is this part of your New Year's Resolution? To start caring?"

"I rather not say anything more. I rather just severe the tea and go listen to the band," she was crying now. That was the bombshell and gamechanger. Azula NEVER CRIED FOR ANYTHING. If Azula was crying something was the matter and it meant she wasn't being a demon. She was being human and that meant really their prayers for her soul were finally being answered.

When Xiaoying saw that she knew like Kimana something was happening to Azula that was transforming her. Consequently, she offered her the seat right next to her. "Take a load off your feet for the night, Azula. Come on my goddaughter. Join me for tea and cookies. It's alright I don't bite."

Azula sat down at the table and her and godmother started to take pleasure in the tea and cookies. "You know, again, if you ever feel like getting something off your chest, you can tell me or your aunt or uncle. We are here for you." she reminded the young teenage girl thoughtfully.

"It's nothing, really it's nothing."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"So, um do you know the sex yet?" Azula fumbled to speak as she wasn't used to talking to her godmother at all. Given she never really spoken to her before now as she'd always disregarded her before. And yet Azula needed to absolutely talk to someone about something, however, was discovered to her dismay she didn't know how to talk about her feelings at all.

"We want to be surprised," Xiaoying answered as she discreetly was watching Azula's body language. She was trying to pick up the hints and signs of what was wrong and what had caused the change in her. And how to get her to talk about it. " It's one of the few great mysteries left in the world. So we are letting that be a surprise."

"So if this was not inappropriate to ask, why after 22 years of being together, you're finally having a baby or getting married?" she really was grasping for straws on what to talk about.

"The simple answer? Two reasons. Danger and I've got an irregular cycle. It wasn't like we've not tried to have a child before. But it's not easy when you don't ovulate on normal bases." She paused for another moment before for the first time touching Azula's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Then looked her second goddaughter in the eye and telling her.

"And Azula you do know the other reason. Whether you care to acknowledge it or not. Which is why we're not married either."

Azula traced the teacup in an agitated way with one long fingernail and then asked apprehensively, "You want to get married now though? Even with the same danger around?"

"We'd like to be married before the baby arrives yes. But not a fancy ceremony. A simple ceremony just with family and your guys closest friends. I and Piandao have talked about it and we want you to be a bridesmaid and Akiko to be a maid of honor and Zuko best man."

Azula looked up suddenly as if she'd been zapped by lightning. "ME?! You want me to be part of the wedding?! Even after all I've done? I'm a monster! I'm evil!" she was nearly shouting not that it was heard over this din.

"Azula you are family. You are still my goddaughter regardless of the mistakes you've made. And therefore you belong at the wedding and deserve to be part of it. We'll let you know later. For now, let's finish our tea and my new cookie recipe. Shall we?" and the two of them just sat there for the rest of the night in silence each contemplating various things and yet unable to voice what they're truly thinking.

Team Avatar took a break from playing the music to go rest up and enjoy the party themselves.

"Well, it's a New Year! Full of hope, peace, prosperity and a lot of new chapters to be written in our lives!" Aang exclaimed elatedly as he was skipping about.

"And we're midway through the 3rd season of Meta! Oh, this is getting so good! I mean it's amazing how this season is almost reflection of what's going on in Republic City right now!" whooped Toph as she grabbed a plate of piggies in a blanket bringing it over to the table as Sokka also brought a lot of things from the smorgasbord table.

"Okay, guys let's start scarfing it down before all the good stuff is gone."

"Somehow Sokka it will all be gone in your wide open trap in five minutes!" giggled Katara as she made sandwich crackers.

"Well, at least everyone is mixing well at tonight's party. You know having a lot of fun before all the tedious stuff that comes with the new year hits them," remarked Akiko as she was eating some delicious cheesecake.

"Yeah, Uncle for one isn't looking forward to having to deal with all those long and boring school board meetings."

"And I don't thing Gyasto is looking forward to them plus the City Hall meeting he also has to attend. That's the double duty for all our parents."

"Triple duty for my dad as he's got so many new business and thinking about taxes. It sucks to be a Beifong every new year!" Toph flipped a snack in the hair and with her improved sunglasses caught it in her mouth and ate it. "Yes! Slam dunk!" she whooped again.

"Aren't you the least bit worried your parents will catch on soon what those fancy sunglasses really do?" Katara asked to which Toph snorted rudely.

"I stopped worrying about my parents about the time I could talk, Katara!"

"Toph, you really again need to focus that anger and try to let it go. As Aunt Kim said let God take it and make it right," Zuko reminded her as he sipped his tea.

"You're Aunt really can believe in God at the same time the Spirits of the Spirit World of the Lost Age? Does that make any sense?" Sokka wanted to know as he stuffed two cream puffs in his mouth nearly choking on them in the process.

"Well, I think it makes perfect sense, Sokka. The world of today's soul is deteriorating in various ways. We've lost so much when the Lost Age died. We've lost much of our cultural heritage, we lost the art of bending, we lost everything right down to our hearts, souls and spirits, and our own power to believe in faith," Aang started to elucidate what he had been contemplating about a long time.

It was actually something he'd been talking about in private with Akanke when she'd been waiting with him till Gyasto came to pick him up after school.

"But the point is. We can't have a future without remembering the past and shaping doing better in the present. But because we've forgotten so much of who we are that's why the Ten Plagues have killed us in so many ways."

"I'd have to agree with you Aang. And everyone needs help and reaching out to not just the past but all spirits even God wouldn't hurt. If Daddy wanted us to unlock the secrets of the Lost Age within ourselves so we could cure the Ten Deadly Plagues?

Then maybe somehow we can also resurrect the Lost Age so we can remember who we are and maybe that would save our future. Because of the way this world is going? All that we have look forward to is death and we will all die without even remembering who we are."

"So we have to stop Ten Plagues, reunited the Four Nations in harmony and help the Four Nations recall who they are? Great and I thought to worry about midterms was hard enough!" Sokka muttered sarcastically.

Which made everyone laugh as they got back to enjoying the party which was going so well it didn't seem like anything could bring anyone spirits crashing down. How very wrong they were.

At that moment Yue came over to the table. She looked really pale and rather weak today. In fact, she'd been more fragile for weeks now. Like she just didn't have a lot of energy and her tan skin was getting paler.

"Excuse me? I hope I'm not intruding on your conversation," she said politely.

"No, you never intruded, Yue. Do you want to join us?" Sokka asked brightly.

"Actually, Sokka I need the girls for a moment. Just the girls. If you could join me? Please in private?" she was barely able to stand up they noticed.

"Sure, we'll come with you. Let's get you to my Aunt. I know she'll know just the tea to perk you up." Akiko said as they hurried to the back of the tea shop.

"Aunt Kim! Aunt Kim! We need some of your pick-me-up tea!" called Akiko as they helped Yue to the back of the shop.

"Oh, dear!" cried Kimana as she saw them sit the white-haired water tribe girl down. She immediately brewed tea from her sundrop flowers and gave some to her.

"Here drink this slowly. Sundrops having healing properties. It should help," she instructed as Yue did as she was told. She breathed in the scent of the tea deeply before speaking again.

"Thank you, Ms. Kim, but it's far too late for healing."

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Suki who'd come with them to the back of the shop.

"I need all your girls to help with an important matter. I'd be extremely appreciative if you would help too, Ms. Kim."

"How can I help?"

"You're a rather unselfish, loving and spiritual woman, and everyone respects you and your husband greatly. I'd feel more comfortable and at peace at your beautiful and calming home doing this then doing in a world of ice and snow."

"Doing what? Yue, what is the matter?" Katara demanded to her brother's true love.

Sighing she took a deep breath and let it out. "I've never been well since the day I was born. I would've been stillborn if not for a medication made from spirit koi fish that turned my hair white as a side-effect. All my life I've been hospitalized for one thing or another. I've never truly been healthy. But four years ago I was diagnosed with cancer," she paused as she let this sink in.

"It's incurable, isn't it? You are dying aren't you child?" Kimana finally said and Yue nodded.

"The doctors say I will die the full moon after my sixteenth birthday. Which is one week after. My birthday is on January 31st," she replied leaving everyone in the back room flabbergasted as she let this sink in. She gave them a few moments to digest this before she got to the point of why she had gathered them.

"I require your help getting my final affairs in order. And I especially need your help preparing Sokka for my death and a very special request."

"And you want to tell him at our house since its beautiful, peaceful, and full of life, love, and spirits?" Kimana asked her and Yue nodded a second time.

"Please? Can you make this happen? I've only so few wishes left and I want them all fulfilled."

"Of course I can make that happen. Iroh's been wanting Zuko and Akiko to have a sleepover at the house since he created Team Avatar and this upcoming 4 day weekend is perfect."

"Yes, it is, Aunt Kim. Everyone's family is busy with the all-day school board meetings, meetings at city hall, or in Toph's case the extra business meetings. And Xiaoying gonna need the time in the apartment alone to get things ready for the baby and not need me underfoot."

"Great. We'll arrange it and help get things arranged. Pack a lot and be ready for a four day weekend. Things will be charming." Kimana assured them and then poured her another cup of sundrop tea.

When Friday came everyone was really admiring the manor for how beautiful, large and amazing it really was. It was amazing that they're so caught up in the beauty of the flora and architecture beauty of the estate that none of the guests could see the extensive security system hidden all over the place.

"So, Zuko can you show the boys were their rooms are? Akiko the same with the girls. Azula, please don't cause any trouble this weekend and remember no-one allowed in either mine and Iroh's bedroom or the room that in the west tower. Understood?" Kimana told the kids as they came into her home.

"Yes, we understand."

"Good. I'll go over the rules a little later after you settle into your rooms. We've two bathrooms. For now, I'll get things to settle downstairs." Kimana went off to the kitchen.

"Azula," Zuko shot her a nasty look.

"What, Zu-Zu?" she replied nastily back.

"Remember no tricks, no lies, and no trouble!" he warned her.

"Why isn't only me who gets that warning? Never you, dear brother?" she asked angrily with her arms crossed glaring at her older brother and Akiko.

"Because our nickname isn't the demon and we haven't done what you've done," Akiko replied coolly.

"I'm not a demon or a monster! And I wish you stop treating me like one! It's bad enough you think that's all I am! But its hurts worst to think she MIGHT have thought that too!" she shook with a bit of emotion and disappeared.

"May I ask why you're so hard on her? If I had a sister or a brother I'd be happy. I thought siblings were you know suppose to feel lucky. You know to have someone to count on. To love, guide, and protect them?

I mean isn't family important and isn't the bond between brothers and sisters important?" Aang inquired confusion at Zuko's actions.

Zuko looked a little downcast. "My relationship with my sister always been a little messed up. We've never really been close and she's never really a nice person."

"So? Does that change the fact she's your sister? Katara and I fight all the time and we've our difference. And yeah sometimes we aren't so nice to each other and make each other so mad we feel like we want to hate or kill."

"Sokka! I don't think that's helping! But the point my bonehead brother is trying to make. The point is she will always be your sister and you'll have a bond and it's better to love than hate. No matter how many times things get bad and you fight. At the end of the day, you'll only have each other."

"It's more complicated than that. Much more. Come on, Sokka, Aang, follow me to your guest room."

"Yeah, follow me, girls. I'll show you to your rooms. As they went down opposite ends on the second floor.

"Okay, Katara and Toph you're in the teal room," Akiko said as she opened it to reveal what looked like a hotel suite down in teal. "And Yue and Suki your next door in the lavender room." which again looked like a hotel room down in a lavender theme.

Aang and Sokka's theme was maroon. While Akiko, Zuko, and Azula already had assigned rooms. After getting settled Kimana asked for help with a few things around the house and the greenhouses outside which as guests they didn't mind helping out.

So while the girls were busy downstairs with cleaning and boys were occupied with the greenhouses and tending to the butterflies Kimana was in her own bedroom with the door locked.

She was taking a large family portrait off the bedroom wall. It was almost identical to the one that Akiko had done that Katara had seen, but there were two other people in this one. It was in a golden frame shaped like a flame with red gemstones adorning it. Built into the wall was a heavy duty safe. It had a keypad meaning it was a digital lock.

Making sure no-one was around she began to type in the code. 5-7-21-12-23 and then the safe made that vacuum seal sound opened. The contents within were what you could anticipate in someone secret safe. Several important sealed documents, a couple locked metal boxes, a neatly stacked pile of letters, and a few other things. She then again making sure no-one was around reached into her bag and pulled out a large thick envelope marked "Devil's Demise"

"He shall cover you with His feathers, And under His wings, you shall take refuge." Psalm 91: 4

Taking a deep breath she continued on with her prayer.

"Father,

You are my Protector.

When I am in the midst of danger and difficulty, You are always with me. You are constantly guiding me, reminding me to use common sense and intuition. Sometimes, You send people into my life to bring me a word of wisdom and caution. But somehow You always provide the help I need to avoid disastrous circumstances and to keep my feet on the safe path. You are a present Help in trouble. Amen." as she meticulously laid the envelope within and locked it up and concealed it once more.

Then she walked nonchalantly outside and proceeded to the west tower room where she took out a gold flame shaped key and unlocked it. This room was a bedroom that hadn't been used for a long time. Nevertheless, it precisely as it had been when her son had lived in it before his death six years ago.

She hadn't the heart to empty her son room or change it in any shape or form. Therefore she just left it the way it was. It'd always be Lu Ten's space. She'd come in her to clean and tidy things up once in a while. But for her, this was really all she'd left of her son was his room and his possessions and she wouldn't change it.

After a few moments some mourning and striving to feel his spirit she walked out and locked the door and went to entertain her guests. It had been a very long time since Kimana had truly felt like mommy and catering to all the kids made her extremely happy.

Hence she made a very generous feast for dinner and wanted it to be a proper dinner. In the sense she wanted each child to say individually what they're thankful for, to count their blessings and to say a prayer. She also meant this a way for Yue to have an opportunity to inform the rest of the group she was dying. Thus she made her go last.

"Kimana I'm grateful for all those who've made my life worth living and I've been honored to have lived this long and been cherished by so many. Furthermore, my prayers are for those I leave behind aren't mourning my passing aren't in agony too long.

"Wait! Yue what are you talking about?! I don't understand? What's going on?" Sokka asked in bewilderment he stood up and looked at Yue with his eyes bugging out of his head as he said this.

"Sokka," Yue took a deep breath and let it out gradually. "I'm suffering, I've been deathly sick since the day I was born. But now I've got cancer. The doctors told me I only have until the full moon after my sixteenth birthday.

I need you to be strong. So we can enjoy what time we've left together. Moreover, I need everyone else to assist me to get my affairs in order. There a few other things I need to take care of.

But Sokka the most important thing in my life is I need to make sure of is that you'll be taken care of."

"NO! No! I don't need to be taken care of! Because you're not dying! Yue this is a really bad time to make up such sick jokes!"

"Sokka, she's telling the truth. She's dying. Can't you see that? Look at her!" Katara screamed at her brother.

"Why are you being so blind? She's not lying! I told you I can tell when someone lying and she ain't lying Sokka. She's deteriorating."

"No! No! I'm not listening to a slew of lies!" and he left the dinner table and headed back upstairs not listening to Yue crying.

"Do you want us to go talk to him, Yue?" Aang asked her and she nodded. "Please. I need him to understand. Maybe you can make him see reason."

"I can try. Aang's got great people skills and because I also have a girlfriend maybe I'll be able to relate to him. We'll give it our best shot." Zuko reasoned.

"Please."

Accordingly, Zuko and Aang went upstairs to try and talk to Sokka and get him to remedy his denial and come to acceptance.

Meanwhile, the girls except for Azula who wasn't close to this group decided to help Yue with her affairs.

Kimana found something Azula to do in the meantime. She asked her to go out to the guest cottage and help with getting things further set up in one of the rooms there. Without Azula realizing the room, she was setting up was her own for the day she hopefully comes live there if Ozai was brought to justice and the family could be reunited with Ursa.

Back inside the dining room, the girls were being given different requests from Yue to put her final affairs in order.

She'd request to Akiko that her garments, as well as jewelry, be donated to her godmother's shop and sold as long as the money went to charity. Which Akiko said both she and her godmother would honor this dying wish.

She asked Katara to take the rest of her properties and give them to the needy at the local homeless shelter which Katara promised any of Yue's leftover property would go to Water Tribe Homeless shelter, she had her word.

Yue's request to Toph was asked her father if he would set up a foundation in her name to raise money for medical research and to help other children who suffered from other childhood illness from cancer and other deadly diseases. Toph promised this would be the one thing she made her parents listen to her about one way or another she would make this happen.

Yue finally then turned to Suki said she had her biggest and most important request to ask of her. Something she could trust no one else with as it was the most important thing to her. More than her life.

"What is so important that you would ask of me?" Suki asked with her breath still. She was somewhat apprehensive as to what Yue wanted her to do. What could be so serious she leave it to her?

"I need you to take care of Sokka for me."

"What?!"

"I've been looking for a long time since I was first diagnosed with cancer for someone to take care of him in my place when I ultimately died. Someone to love, honor and cherish him as I have.

I prayed to the moon and ocean spirits every day to find me the one person who could love him in my place. His other true love and on the first day of school you showed up and I knew it was you."

"Yue... I can't..." but Yue took her hand and her blue eyes locked onto Suki's teal eyes.

"Please Suki, don't lie to me. I know you love him. I can tell the way you looked at him when we met on the first day of school. Please, be honest with me. Don't lie to a girl who is dying."

Suki looked down for a moment then back at Yue and nodded, "Yes, I do love him. But I wasn't gonna steal him away or anything."

Smiling her perfect smile she replied "I'm giving him to you. When I die Sokka will be yours. I trust you with the most important thing in my life. The heart of the one I love. I need you to love him and care for him.

I don't need Sokka to never love again or morn me for the rest of his life. I need him to be taken care of and love again. And I need to know there is someone who loves him the way I loved him going to be there to catch him when he falls.

Therefore promise me, you'll care for him when I'm gone. Please, Suki? For me? Will you love him for me? Take care of him for me? And if he loves you in return will you love him back with all of your heart, all your mind, and soul?"

"Yes, Yue, you've my word."

"I believe then we've got a lot of arrangments to make. Anything you need my help with further, Yue?" Kimana asked the white-haired girl who nodded weakly.

"I need you to help me prepare, Kimana. Guide me and my soul. So I won't be scared when I pass."

The boys had done their best upstairs but Sokka was refusing to budge with accepting that his girlfriend was dying and he would have to accept it.

January began to quickly pass by and even though everyone was helping Yue prepare for her death Sokka was just adamantly denying it. He wouldn't accept or talk about it with anyone.

No matter how many events, signs or how sicker Yue became he just wouldn't accept it. It was really worrying his father and grandparents a lot. They'd been dreading this moment a lot.

"He's not gonna take it well when she passes, is he Hakoda?" Gran-Gran said the night before Yue's sixteenth birthday.

"He's acting worse then Katara did when Kya died. At least he's gotten a warning! Katara had no warning that Kya would die." Hakoda shook his head dejectedly.

"Would you have acted any different if Kya was dying from a terminal illness and you knew exactly when she dies?" his mother asked him.

"No, I wouldn't act any different then he is. But denial doesn't protect him. It's only gonna make grieving harder. And Yue shouldn't have to die alone. And if he can't accept it he's gonna miss out on the final week of Yue's life. They need that time together."

Sokka went to Yue's birthday the next day and everyone from the Water Tribe side of town was there and her friends from high school. But it wasn't the normal exciting Sweet Sixteen.

Yue was sitting in a chair with oxygen whilst everyone else was being cautious and saying their goodbyes to her. It outraged Sokka to the core and his rage broke then and there.

"What kind of party is this?! We should be dancing! Making noise and causing a ruckus! Not acting like this a burial!" he shrieked piercingly and stormed outside furiously.

"Sokka!" she called only to start coughing hard and his friends chased after him.

"Sokka!" cried Katara.

"Go away, Katara!"

"No! Come back inside!"

"No!"

By this time Zuko caught up to him grabbed his arm and slugged him.

"Oww! Oh! I'm gonna sue you for that!"

"And I could sue you for being an asshole right now! Sokka your girlfriend is DYING! Whether you want to accept or not she's dying! And right now you're being unbelievably selfish! She's dying and being abandoned with a broken heart isn't helping!"

"Yes, Sokka! Everyone dies! Rich and poor, young and old, man, woman, and child! We all die! Death may seem unfair and pointless but that's the point! It's pointless and the ultimate fairness!

For we are all equal in death! By dammit Sokka! Yue wants to die on her own terms! You think she isn't scared? You think she wants to die?! No! But she's ready to face the next great adventure and is at peace with things.

But she can't leave this world with a broken heart! She needs you to pass on in peace! You can't die with a broken heart or spirit or you'll just linger!" Akiko yelled at him.

"Yes, for her to pass on she needs both her earthly affairs and her spiritual affairs in order. She's got almost all of them done. But if she doesn't put her heart in order before her death then she won't be able to rest in peace.

How can you do that to someone you love? Make it so they can't rest in peace Sokka? Do you want to be guilty of not saying goodbye? Of her dying of broken heart? Of her not passing on in peace?" Aang demanded furiously to the older brother of the girl he cherished.

"I don't believe in half this junk Sokka. But I know one thing for sure. You better get things in your life in order before you die or there will be hell to pay on the other side. I know that for sure," Toph told him sternly and bluntly.

"This isn't my problem!" he yelled and stomped away wildly.

"What are we going to do? Yue's last wish is for Sokka to be taken care of. But she can't die like this! And we can't let her die without him saying goodbye to her!" Katara exclaimed.

"Don't worry children. Sokka will be there in the end. The Spirits and God will make sure Sokka where he's supposed to be in the end," spoke a well-known voice as they turned to see Kimana. "Put your faith in the Lord and he'll take care of the rest. Trust me and trust him."

The full moon was rising into the sky and everyone was saying their last goodbyes all day to Yue as she was growing weaker. But the one she needed to hear from wasn't there. She was too scared to die without seeing Sokka one last time.

The moon was creeping closer to the midnight position and she knew in her heart that when it did she die. "Oh, La. Don't take me yet! He's not here! Please! Don't!"

But midnight was only ten minutes away and Sokka wasn't there and Yue resigned herself to death and then she heard a voice. "Yue?"

"Sokka?"

"I'm here," as he sat down on the bed and took her hand in his.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"I needed a good slap in the face and kick in the butt but I came. So what do you need me to do?"

"Sit with me. Just be with me. Love me. Help me remember."

"What do you want to remember?"

"Tell me about our life together."

"I'll start at the beginning when I first saw you..." as he slowly started to talk as she listened as the moon kept rising into the midnight position. He was just finishing their anecdote when it was a few seconds away.

"Sokka?" she asked in her sickest voice.

"Yes, Yue?"

"Kiss me one last time."

Sokka leaned forward and kissed his beautiful goddess of the moon one last time. As he pulled away from something unusual transpired in that bedroom. Yue's body gleamed with a luminescent white light and he witnessed her spirit leave her body.

But her spirit was now the manifestation of the Spirit of the Moon from the Lost Age. He had heard so many tales from his mother as a kid, but never truly believed until now. Her spirit filled the room with a shining white light and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sokka. I will eternally love you and will forever be with you," as her spirit kissed him and then disappeared and the sound of flat-lining was heard and Yue's parents came in and Sokka was too speechless to let them know what had taken place or if even sure it had taken place.

A couple of days later everyone was gathered at the Spirit Oasis Funeral Home paying their last respect to Yue and her family. Sokka wasn't able to go inside for the wake so he was on the balcony trying not to cry. It was so quiet, frozen and still. As a result, he was quite startled when someone said behind him something.

"This is my comfort in my affliction, For Your word has given me life."

"Huh? Who there? Suki?" he turned around in confusion to see Suki standing there looking at him. She was lovely even dressed for a requiem she was a breathtaking beauty. Her face held much affection furthermore sympathy and for some reason, it felt right she should be standing there at that moment with him. Almost as if Yue had sent her to be with him.

"Psalms 119:50."

"What?"

"Oh, what I just said. That's Psalms 119:50. It's one of the passages from the Bible inscribed on the walls of the Jasmine Dragon by Kimana. It's meant to help you when your grieving," she clarified what she meant to him before carrying on, "She wrote down this one to help with healing. "The Lord will strengthen him on his bed of illness, You will sustain him on his sickbed." Psalm 41: 3"

"Too bad it's not a cure for what Yue had."

"There are many kinds of illness that ravage the world, Sokka. We're all still fighting to cure the Ten Deadly Plagues that torment the hearts and souls of the people of the city. The afflictions of the body might be rectified one day with medicine.

But to cure a heart and soul? That requires a much different sort of medicine and that's something no doctor will ever be able to cure. No doctor can cure you of a broken heart. No doctor can sew together the pieces of a broken soul either."

"No, they can't, that's true."

"But time, love, tenders, friends, family? Knowing you're not alone? Letting love and light in? That we should seek that which was lost. Bring that again was driven away and bind up that which was broken and strengthen that which was sick."

"You believe in the Lost Age or that of God?" he asked her and she smiled radiantly.

"Kimana has taught me and several others who have come in contact with her there is a reason her faith is so strong and her power of pray is too. She prays, not just to the Spirits of the Lost Age or to the Avatar. She includes God and asks them to work together in harmony as the elements themselves do help all.

She says that's the point of the unification festival we are all fighting to make it happen and why you six were chosen and we're now following. You've all great destinies and great faith in you.

You're blessed by both spirits of the Lost Age and the Heavenly Father and together you're meant to save this city and the world and bring about a miracle."

"Well, I don't know what the guy with a stupid boomerang supposes to do."

"I never thought you were stupid. I thought you're clever, witty, a little goofy maybe, but caring."

He turned away for a second before looking back at Suki. "Suki, would you think I'm crazy if I told you something?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you think you're crazy."

"I don't think I'm crazy."

"Then I don't think you're crazy."

"Okay. When we're alone Yue and I? After I kissed her and she died? I swear I saw her spirit rise from her body and turn into the Moon Spirit of the Lost Age. Then she thanked me, said she would always love me and be with me and disappeared."

"And you want me to tell you your crazy or that I believe you?"

"Well?"

"I believe you."

"You do?" he asked astounded.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?! Because the ordinary person would think I was nuts."

"Does the average person encounter a girl who encountered a spirit as well?"

"Wait?! What?! You've seen a spirit?! Are you kidding me?!"

"No," she smiled while striving not to turn crimson, "I'm not kidding you. Sokka, you know I'm of Earth Kingdom, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the fact of the matter is, my ancestors came from an island in the Lost Age. An island called Kyoshi Island. It was named for one of the Avatars of Legend. Avatar Kyoshi. The longest lived and the one with the biggest feet."

"Okay, where is this going?" clearly lost and confused. Suki sighed softly and continued on with her narrative. It was a tale she'd never told anyone before now.

"I never exactly like that this world considers the "Lost Age" as nothing more than parables and fairy tales. That all ever existed is technology and a world of immorality and rottenness.

I spent my childhood researching the Lost Age and that of Kyoshi Island and its warriors. The Kyoshi Warriors. That's why I like fans they're their weapons.

I wish with all my heart the Lost Age would somehow reappear and we'd recover what we've lost with all this modern day contamination and save our future by remembering our past.

Anyway just before school started I was sleeping and woke from a dead sleep because I could feel someone was watching me. I woke up and I was wide awake and there standing in my bedroom at the foot of my bed looking at me was Avatar Kyoshi.

She spoke to me and said I had a mission to accomplish. To play a part with the new Avatar. I was to first befriend Water Tribe allies and then the rest would reveal itself in time. And she told me the blood and honor of the Kyoshi Warriors lived on me. And knew I could do it. Then disappeared.

Next day I met you and Yue and well here we are," she indicated to where they're standing. Sokka looked shellshocked and like he couldn't believe that Suki had seen a spirit too. Like what were the odds? Had to be one in a million!

"So you think it's fate? That we both saw spirits and everything else that's occurring to me and our friends?" he asked her seriously.

"I think that might have played a role in it. Whether its destiny or fluke or both let's just hang on for the ride and see how it goes, shall we?"

"So, Suki do you think I'll ever fall in love again? You think someone can have more than one true love?"

"I believe, Sokka, that you can fall in love over 103 times and it's never the same twice. I believe you can make as much love as you want. And with time and letting yourself grieve first? Then when you're ready you'll find someone else."

Sighing, "I hope you are right."

"You never know. Someone might be loving you already."

"Maybe. Would you help me go in there? I could use some help."

"Sure, I'll be there for whatever you need, Sokka."

"Thanks, Suki."

"Welcome, Sokka." as they walked together back into the funeral and for a split second Sokka held Suki's hand romantically before pulling back. But it seemed things would work out as Yue's final wishes had been.


	13. A Dangerous Night

A Dangerous Night

It was the beginning of March. And as the age-old phrase goes March comes in like a lion and goes out like a lamb, though this time that lamb would be a sacrificial lamb it would seem.

Over the course of the last seven months, a great deal of improvement had been made with many of the souls who attended Avatar Wan High and in turn with their relatives, companions, and neighborhoods.

The Ten Deadly Plagues; the Plague of Racism, Plague of Prejudice, Plague of Bigotry, Plague of Hate, Plague of Intolerance, Plague of Ignorance, Plague of Indifference, Plague of Discord, Plague of Corruption, and Plague of Fear.

They're gradually presently being remedied with the antidote of Acceptance, Impartially, Open-mindedness, Love, Tolerance, Understanding, Compassion, Harmony, Honor, and Trust.

And yet while an immeasurable amount of various hearts and souls had been purified from a pestilence that had so deeply ravaged their very beings others weren't so prosperous. Some were still deeply stricken with the Plagues and more then a few people were doing all they could to either reinforce the plagues and once again infected the populace with its lethal touch.

Something or someone had been increasing the gang hostilities within the streets of Republic City which in turn had led to a rise in even more vehement violations of all variety. It also seemed the police were constantly busy with arresting everyday people in a position of power who had done everything from embezzlement to extortion or a dozen other felonies.

It was absolute turmoil furthermore destruction! Someone was absolutely stirring the pot and yet at the same time some people couldn't help but feel someone coveted all this anarchy, carnage and destruction and was using it to divert attention away from themselves.

There were more than a few people who had a shrewd idea of what was really going on in the city and what had been going on for years. Which is why the city was on the brink of murdering itself. However, they couldn't act on it no matter how much evidence they had collected.

Right now all Iroh could do to make certain that Ozai who he strongly suspected had some sort of master plan to get what he felt was in his insane mind his 'divine right' made certain that the kids of the high school were protected at all times. Iroh couldn't do anything to defend the city from the Plague of Ozai. However, he could do his most damn to protect his home, tea shop and Avatar Wan High from that loathsome monster that only by something as weak as blood was called his brother!

As it was he'd been super diligent all wintertime establishing and enhancing the security system at all three locations just as Xiaoying who now that she had a child inside her had done the same at her shop.

Iroh and Xiaoying even had even hired extra campus security guards and supplied them best they could with anything that was constitutional to use. They even had Hakoda's best friend Bato who's wife bred polar dogs let their security guards each have the best she had to use.

None of the school board nor the security guards knew the real reason why they'd a security system or team better than one used for a royal treasure or why Iroh had been so firm that his brother was not authorized anywhere NEAR school property nonetheless they just did what they're ordered.

Meanwhile in the mists of this Xiaoying had been taking care of another matter that the school had needed to be completed. Having gotten the number from Kimana she'd called in the help of the city top psychiatrist and spiritualist Dr. Ayano and her sister Dr. Sata and since December she'd both sisters have sessions with every student who was attending to Avatar Wan High.

The school board wanted to know the mental and spiritual health of every student and have that in a detail report. So it'd taken many long months to do all these things but they had finally finished this.

"Thank you both very much, for your extensive help with the students of our school. I'll never forget what you've done for us here," Xiaoying was thanking the sisters as she shook their hands. Both of them had been such incredible assets to the school positively amazing admittedly.

Dr. Ayano had a unique eye color. A coral pink. Her dark hair was piled up elaborately and held in place with two lacquered combs and her kimono styled suit was sky blue and decorated with fanciful birds.

Her twin sister Dr. Sata was just as beautiful in fact in some ways she was perhaps the greater one in terms of beauty.

She wore a short dark red kimono-style suit with a golden flower design embroidered upon it, worn over an ivory blouse. Her hair was as dark as a moonless night, which was caught severely back with a lacquered hair ornament. Her face was a smoothly polished mask of breathtaking beauty but there was a smoldering fire in her dark almond-shaped eyes.

Each of the sisters spoke in a polished well-cultured demeanor yet at the same time like a well-skilled warrior who knew the meaning of honor and respect. One thing was for sure you did not disrespect either woman or what they did for a living.

"We thank you for your time and we're greatly honored to help in any manner would, Xiaoying," Ayano replied respectfully as she bowed with her hands folded like holding a lily to Xiaoying.

"We're extremely honored you took the time from your busy schedule to help us out. I know you both truly seek to help restore the minds and souls of as many people as you can possibly can."

"It's an honorable quest we've undertaken, Xiaoying. Although to rescuing the souls of children for they are the future and hope for this city and all future generation there is no price we wouldn't pay to help them out," Sata informed her in an honorable and respectful manner. Her smile simply illuminated the chamber with kindness and tenderness.

"Here, take this flash drive and all our assessments will be on there. Then you can upload those alongside the progress reports the other teachers have sent you on all the students and get the children's report cards ready no problem. Ayano told her as she offered her a flash drive which Xiaoying accepted graciously.

"Thank you. We should have this already by the end of the week then. And you still know you both are on call should we ever get to the point of letting you know what accomplished?"

"We're standing by and more than ready for that day. You have our words on that." Sata bowed in acknowledgment of their private agreement.

"Thank you. Well, we shall have one of the guards and his dog escort you to your car," tapping an intercom button she called for one of the campus security guards to come to her office.

A young Water Tribe youth who couldn't have been more than 21 with a two-year-old polar bear dog showed up.

"You called, Ms. Xiaoying?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Havelock, I need you to escort Ayano and her sister to their vehicle and make sure there are no incidents at all. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then please do. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ladies if you follow me," as the young Water Tribe man escorted them to their car and Xiaoying plugged the flash drive into her laptop and started to work on it only wincing once when the baby kicked her particularity hard.

"Wow, settled down in there, little one. Mommy needs to work." as she massaged her belly. Reaching for her phone she checked her appointment book on it. Seeing that this Friday she did have an appointment with her OB and then saw something else and groaned. "Oh great. I can't believe I double booked! Oh!" she hit a number on her phone and in his classroom, her fiance was occupied going over his notes for his next class when his phone rang. Seeing who it was he dropped everything and answered immediately.

"Yes, sweetheart? How are you doing? Is something the matter?" Piandao inquired in a worried tone. After all, Xiaoying was carrying their child now. Therefore as a father-to-be, he was gonna be a little more apprehensive these days.

"Are you alone?" she asked quietly over the phone.

"It's a free period, Xiaoying. Pretty much all the kids are in study halls or the library cramming for all the exams they'll be given this Friday. What's up?" he asked her again with concern in his voice.

"I accidentally double booked things on Friday. I've got to go see my OB at the same time we're supposed to meet with the wedding planner at the temple. I know it's a small ceremony. Yet there are still things needed to be done all the same," as she explained the reason behind the call and could hear him relax some on the phone.

"You want me to go to the temple and go over things with the wedding planner myself?" he was a less concern now that he knew it wasn't the baby but the wedding.

"It will only be a few things, honey! Look the baby coming in May and we want to get married before they get here. So we've to get married by April or before I pop in May. So we have to get everything finalized for the wedding!" she did sound a little frantic still about their wedding.

However, in all fairness, she was trying to run both the school, her shop, have a baby, plan a wedding and keep her godchildren safe. So that were reasons to be a little impassioned.

"Okay, honey, don't fret about it. I'll meet with the wedding planner and go over things with them at the temple. Just send me what you want right now on the phone so we are on the same page. Except what are we going to do about the nursery? None of the furniture arrived till last weekend and we still haven't got the decorating finished in it either."

"I'm certain the girls can take care of that for us. I know Akiko would be more than delighted to do that. She loves to paint you know that. Furthermore, she and the girls would love to help us out this Friday. I'll ask Akiko to help us out and she can ask Katara and Toph."

"Okay. As long as it's taken care of. It would be one less thing for us to stress about."

"Okay, honey. Sending you the information now. Sent. Now I've to get back to finalizing everyone report cards. See you later. Bye. Love you!"

"Love you too."

Xiaoying smiled and went right to work rabidly touch-typing to get her work done of getting all the students' report cards done. Quickly she had a program set up to do it automatically for her.

With that set up she went to find out how her godchildren were doing since with how the madness had been taken up a notch she, Kimana and Iroh had only become more increasingly concerned for them.

It was a 1-hour study hall today so everyone should be studying someplace. Thus it was somewhat extraordinary for Xiaoying when she passed the auditorium and found a lone figure on stage reciting lines by themselves.

She watched from the doorway as this individual who was considerably gifted from what she could see performed flawlessly the Phoenix Queen from the stage version of "Phoenix Heavens"

It was actually both a ballet as well as a play. Akiko was the perfect dancer for the part of the Phoenix Queen with Zuko playing her lover the Sun Prince. Although right now Azula was doing the perfect acting job of the Phoenix Queen who was currently singing her ballad of love to the Sun Prince.

Which in the ballet is full of some of the most intense dance steps including asking both dancers to perform a grand jete which is unquestionably the most mind-blowing move in the whole ballet essentially as the song from the play version is when you heard it.

Azula was singing with such enthusiasm and sentiment that Xiaoying never conceived plausible from the girl. And yet there it was like she was truly this magnanimous Phoenix Queen in love with the Prince of the Sun and it was just so full of love and life it brought tears to her eyes and her heart to her throat.

She started to clap softly when Azula finished who jumped when she heard the clapping and looked terrified that someone had caught her in this position.

"Bravo, Azula! That was magnificent! I've not seen such a thrilling performance since your mother Ursa played the character for the Summer Solstice celebration when we're sixteen years old.

You do her justice! And you'd make your aunt very proud if you'd sing like that for her as well. As your Aunt Kimana has the voice of a phoenix! You're truly gifted when it comes to theater. Why do you harbor such ability?"

"You can't let anyone know about this! No one can find out about this!" she cried out in a panic voice looking pretty terrified having been caught in the act of doing acting.

"Why?" her godmother asked perplexed by Azula's reaction about desiring to hide her true talent. "If you love acting and singing what's wrong with that? Your brother and Akiko are both gifted at performing arts as well. What's the problem?"

"No one can find out about my true dream! I'll be dead! No one can find out about this Xiaoying!"

"What? That you want to be an actress? A singer?"

"No, that I want to be like my mother! I want to be a member of the Fire Nation Theater. I've wanted ever since I was a little girl to be just like my mother! I want to be an actress! I want to act and sing in all the plays and musicals! Just like her dreams was!" she confessed then clapped her hands to her mouth as if she has spoken blaspheme.

"I shouldn't have said that. Just forget you heard that! I've got to go!" as she threw off the intricate ensemble and ran out the door weeping and Xiaoying noticed that Azula had forgotten her bookbag.

Inside was several volumes about acting and singing. The history of Fire Nation Theater and where secret classes could be held. And then she found something in a hidden pocket that shocked Xiaoying to the core.

It was a photograph of the cast for "Love amongst the Dragons" it was dated just a week before Ursa had been forced to drop out because of Azulon forcing her to marry Ozai due to being a Traditionalist.

It really hit Xiaoying then maybe all this time Azula's greatest acting and lie had been trying to act like she didn't care about her mother or the fact Ozai was an abuser just so he didn't hurt her!

But she was falling apart after so long because she was getting older and she couldn't overcome any longer how much she wanted her mommy and how much she was truly like her mother and that she knew the abuse was wrong.

Xiaoying knew she had to speak to Iroh and Kimana about this as soon as possible. But didn't get the chance. She did find the time to ask Akiko to help with the baby's room which she and the girls agreed to do that Friday.

They said it would also give them some time to organize Toph's 13th birthday party while they worked as her birthday was later this month and they wanted to give her the best birthday party she ever had.

Xiaoying asked how Sokka was holding up since Yue's passing? They told her that he and Suki would be going on their first date that Friday and then after the movie, they promise to come to the shop to pick them up then they all go to Iroh's to see Aunt Kim.

When asked about Zuko and Aang they said they're going spend Friday working on the mural with Akanke at the school which was nearing completion. Even with tension so, high Akanke said she could handle whatever was thrown their way. They'd be excellent.

Therefore that Friday everyone was right where they're supposed to be and doing just excellent from 3:15 to 5:30.

Aang and Zuko were having a good time just laughing and goofing around as they painting themselves on the wall. Making dumb jokes like calling Zuko "Sifu Hot-Man and Aang "All Powerful Avatar" just joshing around and having a good time.

"So Sifu Hot-Man should I try to make my fire blast more powerful by burping or just passing gas?" Aang joked as he cartwheeled as Zuko playfully tried to take a swing at him.

"Oh, real mature Aang. Bet the rest of the Airbending Monks are all as mature as you! Having the maturity level of teaspoons!" as he flicked some vermilion paint on his face.

"Hey! We just wanna have fun! Freedom about just having fun Mr. Grumpy! Come on Zuky crack a smile! Or you afraid that your face will freeze up if you don't stop scowling?" he laughed!

"No one but Akiko calls me Zuky!" as they galloped about laughing before tripping over the silvery cans of paint.

"All right you two, enough of these childish shenanigans. It's getting late. You two get the paint cans and ladders put away in the shed and cleaned up. I've to go back to my classroom for a minute to get my things and then I'll escort you both to your Uncle Iroh's home." Akanke instructed them with an amused grin as she couldn't hide her smile at their antics.

"Will do!" they chimed together just as best friends would do.

"Don't have a bending duel while I'm gone. I hate to see how an Airbender and a firebender duel gets settled," she laughed playfully as she walked away with a smile on her pretty face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Aang with arched copper-colored eyebrows.

"Of course! I'm gonna nail you with a fireball, Aang!"

"Not if I get you with an air blast, Zuko!" as they began to have an imaginary bending duel.

They'd been studying old scrolls on the lost arts of bending so they're just performing the katas and pretending to take hits and laughing loudly and in exaggerated ways as the duel carried on as they put away the paint and ladders.

The boys were lost in the happiness of just being two friends just messing around and feeling safe and secure. Zuko was really smiling. Something Aang really did see him ever does.

In all the time he'd known Zuko always seemed to be carrying a great deal of pain, heartbreak, and fear and right now in the moment Zuko was smiling and laughing with glee as he and Aang were having a pretend duel.

Aang decided to keep Zuko's good mood going by doing an old Airbending move called circle walking which involved doing awkward steps but it was basically meant a fight avoid was fight won.

Zuko kept twisting and turning trying to catch Aang but he couldn't catch him till they fouled legs and fell on top of each other and just started to laugh. "I've never had this much fun before! Seriously this the most fun I've had in a long time. I almost forgot what it was like to laugh or smile." he chuckled as he helped him up.

"Well, in the past Airbenders were the experts on the fun! We knew all about fun and laughter. Not so much these days."

"Yeah, I guess the Fire Nation in the past may have been a bit too uptight. There some people who are called Traditionalist who really cling to the past and sometimes that's not a bad thing but in some ways it can be."

"What do you mean? What's bad about honoring your cultural heritage?"

"Depends on what you are honoring or how you do it and if it's a good or bad thing. Or if a very cruel thing that got very twisted and made you become very evil because it made you think your a god or something," Zuko explained and seemed on the verge of saying something more.

But before Zuko could finally explain what he meant both he and Aang were knocked to the ground and screaming bloody murder as they're attacked mercilessly

Akanke had only been gone all of ten minutes and was just finishing gathering her things when a loud alarm started blaring throughout the school and red lights flashed. And in a loud voice computer voice yelled "RED ALERT! NUMBER ONE DANGER! RED ALERT! NUMBER ONE DANGER!"

"Oh, my word! Zuko AANG!" as she tore outside saw Ozai in full view of at least four different security cameras no less was beating both boys to death. She didn't know if he had just used his fists or had used a weapon beforehand.

All she knew was two things. One if bending hadn't vanished from this world she would've used airbending in a lethal way to kill him right there and then. And two she was not gonna allow him to annihilate either boy.

Akanke flew at Ozai with such ferocity and violence she actually took him by surprise. The expression was true. Hell knew no fury like a woman and this woman held a secret as of why she was attacking him so relentlessly.

It wasn't just because of what he was doing to the children. For her, this was quite personal. And Ozai was about to meet his match and it didn't matter this woman was supposed to come from a non-violent culture.

The attack went both ways and he would've likely annihilated her had she not got her taser out of her vest pocket it was in and then successfully got him in the genitals. That made him really back off as that, of course, is an extremely sensitive area already then had a lot of jolts of electricity to it you really gonna scream.

She'd labored breathing and was bleeding and beaten. However, she stood up to her full height and glared hatefully into Ozai's diabolical yellow ocher eyes.

"You are NOT ALLOWED ON SCHOOL PROPERTY OZAI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE NOW!"

Even though she got him down under he still smirked and chortled. "You think you've won, little woman? Guess again! This is my city! My KINGDOM! THEY BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"You attempted to assassinate two boys one being your own son! It was caught on camera!"

"Doesn't matter you pathetic whelp! I'm untouchable! I've done far worse then this and no one touched me before! I'm a god! Your threat as powerless as you are! You have no divine right!

I was born with the divine right to rule! This city is mine! I've conquered the Fire Nation and slowly but surely the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and yes even the Air Nomads will all fall!

And I'll be the supreme master and ruler of this city and then the world! I'll truly, at last, be the Phoenix King!

Trust me no one gonna stops me! Not even my stupid brother gonna stop me! So just try! Nothing gonna happen! I'm a god! See you later!" and he laughed maniacally as he got in his Ferrari and disappeared.

Akanke then looked at the boys. They're near death. She scooped up Aang in her arms and got Zuko to lean on her and headed straight to Iroh's house. She wanted answers to what the hell this was about.

But when she got there she was in for a bigger shock. Kimana was holding a battered Azula in her arms. Azula's beautiful coffee-colored hair looked like a satanic entity had taken a pair of shears and had hacked it to pieces and then assaulted her in an inch of her life. She was black and blue head to toe and her clothes had been shredded.

"Kimana! What happened?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh, my word!? Zuko?! IROH!"

"What?! OH MY GOD!"

"Iroh! Your brother was on school grounds and attack Zuko and Aang! I demand he be brought to justice!"

"I believe you'll find that hard to do, Akanke. We've tried that for years!" Xiaoying cried out as she and the other kids walked into the nightmare scene and everyone was rendered without a voice.

"Xiaoying get those kids in the rooms. This house is now on lockdown. I don't want them or you to leave the house till we know it's safe and he's not around. I have got a feeling this time he's coming." Iroh commanded and she nodded before turning to the group of teenagers she'd brought with her.

"Yes, sir. Children? Get to your rooms. The ones you spent the weekend before. They've bulletproof glass and electronic locks. Stay put! Don't ask questions. I'll stay with you upstairs. Just do it!" as she herded the fearful and disoriented teenagers up to the stairs

"What is going on? Lockdown? Shouldn't we take these three too a hospital? Report Ozai to the police, Iroh?" Akanke asked why they're doing the common sense thing.

"Akanke the police are already well aware of what my son of a bitch brother-in-law has done! Furthermore, he's got a rap sheet with enough felonies to stretch from one end of the city to the other!" cried Kimana in utter despondency as she was striving to get Azula's arm around her neck.

"WHAT?!"

"Just help me get them to the bathroom. We need to treat them best we can. Then we've to prepare for the storm. Please, Akanke we will reveal what is going on. But we can't go to the hospital or he'll finish the job!"

Not sure what to make of this she helped drag the three injured children to the largest bathroom where the two women worked side by side to try and treat what wounds they could.

All this time Kimana could only keep herself together by singing another Christian song even if it didn't seem to do any good.

"Oh, my soul  
Oh, how you worry  
Oh, how you're weary, from fearing you lost control  
This was the one thing, you didn't see coming  
And no one would blame you, though  
If you cried in private  
If you tried to hide it away, so no one knows  
No one will see if you stop believing

Oh, my soul  
You are not alone  
There's a place where fear has to face the God you know  
One more day, He will make a way  
Let Him show you how you can lay this down  
'Cause you're not alone

Here and now  
You can be honest  
I won't try to promise that someday it all works out  
'Cause this is the valley  
And even now, He is breathing on your dry bones  
And there will be dancing  
There will be beauty where beauty was ash and stone  
This much I know

Oh, my soul  
You are not alone  
There's a place where fear has to face the God you know  
One more day, He will make a way  
Let Him show you how you can lay this down

I'm not strong enough, I can't take any more  
(You can lay it down, you can lay it down)  
And my shipwrecked faith will never get me to shore  
(You can lay it down, you can lay it down)  
Can He find me here?  
Can He keep me from going under?

Oh, my soul  
You're not alone  
There's a place where fear has to face the God you know  
One more day, He will make a way  
Let Him show you how you can lay this down

'Cause you're not alone  
Oh, my soul, you're not alone"

After they had patched them up to the best they could they took them to their bedrooms where Xiaoying was standing watch. Akanke was pretty astounded to see the pregnant woman had a nine-millimeter gun in her hand.

She was even further jarred when she saw Iroh appeared from his bedchamber cocking what was unquestionably a 360 Magnum. What did they both need two extremely powerful guns for?! What was going on?!

"Okay! I demanded to know what is going on! Right now!" as she watched Iroh go over to a hidden security panel and type in a code. 5-7-21-12-23 and she could hear everything literately being truly locked down.

"Okay, you two better start spilling now! Zuko and Aang were nearly killed and by the looks of it was Azula! We've two guns and the house is locked up tighter than a royal treasury! And from Ozai declaring he's a deity and you're saying he can't be arrested what is the story?! Out with it!" she demanded answers.

"Iroh, stay by the front door. I'll explain," Kimana ordered as she took Akanke's hand and dragged her to the living room and pointed to what looked like a family tree that looked like it went very far back but Akanke could tell there was more to this. "What this about, Kim?"

"This story goes all the way back to Lost Age and the original four nations! That's when this family crisis originated! Because of what lineage this family sprang from in the lost age!"

"I know many people refuse to believe the lost age existed. That there was a time of hybrid creatures, spirits, benders or the Avatar. However, there are artifacts, clothing and small clues and hints that can be still found."

"Including this. The major source of many problems in this family. It the source of our wealth, status but as well as a lust for power, abuse, and madness," as she removed something from an ornamented box next to her son Lu Ten's photo.

It was a sold gold flame hairpiece that didn't take an expert to identify. Anyone who was at least the basic knowledge of the fundamentals of the Lost Age knew the names of who the rulers of each nation were and there was no mistaking what that gold hairpiece was.

"That's the FIRE LORD CROWN! YOU ARE TELLING ME...?!"

"Yes! My husband's ancestors from the Lost Age were of the Royal Family before the Lost Age abruptly for unexplained reasons disappeared!

No one knows why all disappeared! The bending, the creatures became normal, the spirits vanished and the world became what it is today. And the Lost Age faded into nothing but myths and legends.

Only this stupid crown has withstood everything for all this time and it's driven this family psychotic! Moreover made virtually every male in this family an absolute and diabolical traditionalist who will stop at nothing to restore power and have the royal life back!

Every generation it's just gotten graver and graver. But it really reached its peak of corruption with Iroh's grandfather's Sozin who began this master scheme of how to turn all of Republic City into the new kingdom for those Fire Nation Royal Blood.

However, this dream of derangement was sustained by Azulon and now Ozai and every man was more inhuman than the last! And for the past 100 years, the city only developed more corruption as the Ten Deadly Plagues spread further and thicker and they played on that. And then the crimes against humanity, to their family and all the other felonies just added up!

We've had over three lifetimes of evidence in the safe upstairs. But from Sozin to Ozai they've lock, stock and bought everyone in the Fire Nation side of the City. Consequently, they are absolutely cognizant of all this and don't dare cross Ozai or face death.

Furthermore, because of the Plagues, none of the other nations ever lifted a hand to assist us and gradually he's been biding his time before he takes them and fulfilled this ominous prophecy of his forefathers!"

"And he's abused his family since he loves power more than human life?!"

"Ozai isn't capable of loving anything that is flesh and blood!"

A thought crossed her mind and she had to asked. "How did Zuko get that scar?"

"Zuko tried to be brave and stand up once to him. Ozai response to that was to hold him down at age 13 to and press a burning piece of firewood to his face!"

"WHAT?! What about their mother?!"

"He almost murdered her and she's was forced to go into hiding six years ago and the last time I saw her was when she risked her life and theirs to see all three children perform at the talent show."

"That man nearly murders his wife, kids and his son's girlfriend who your three's adopted daughter and now he nearly murders MY SON?! And YOU'RE TELLING ME NOTHING CAN BE DONE ABOUT IT?!"

"Akanke I know you love Aang like a son and I'm sorry he was dragged into this. We never meant the children to be.."

"No, Kim you don't understand! Ozai nearly KILL MY CHILD! MY CHILD! AANG IS MY SON! MY REAL SON!"

"What?!"

"You're not the only one with a story to tell. My story starts 15 years ago. 15 years ago there was an Air Nomad woman who defied her culture and their beliefs. She was young, attractive, feisty and passionate."

"You?"

"Me. It was the Fall Equinox Ball and I was with my old guardian Acacia. She introduced me to a man who changed my life forevermore.

The Ball is one the few times we are permitted to let down our hair and have fun. And socializing with the other gender. I met Gyasto that night and even though he's older it was love at first sight for us.

We couldn't and wouldn't be separated after that night. Acacia had always loved me as a daughter never as a ward and sought to help us to be together. She remembered secret passages long forgotten about and assisted us in escaping to Avatar Star Island for amorous rendezvous.

Eventually, we want to do the one thing that no Air Nomad ever had done. We want to be more than lovers. We wanted to be husband and wife. Acacia dared to risk it all for us and found a judge who'd be willing to come in the dead of night to Avatar Star Island to wed us.

Acacia was the only eyewitness. We exchanged our necklaces as rings instead. Not long thereafter I became with child."

"Aang?"

She shook her head which surprised Kim."No. Aang is my second born. Gyasto and my firstborn is a daughter. She was born on September 23 the day after the Equinox. I wanted to keep her but as soon as I named her she was taken from me.

They demanded I give the full details on the child for birth records. I adamantly refused to give them the name of her father unless they gave her back to me and let me raise my own daughter.

My rights as a mother were still refused. She was taken away and I never saw her again. I was ordered to stay away from all the little girls. I was reminded of our cultural customs. Laws I abhors with all my heart. That children belong to one and all and not their biological parents.

I grieved so long and hard and Gyasto comforted me and not long afterward I became with child again. It was our son this time. Aang. And once again I refused to divulge anything about who I had relations with.

This really made the rest of my community outraged with me. I didn't care, they were stealing my children. That was an injustice! Therefore why should I support them in the crime they were fortifying?

Aang was taken from me quicker than his sister. From then on I was all but prohibited to be around children. To punish me. That's why I jumped at the chance to teach at the high school.

I had hoped that perhaps my children would be at school. That I would ultimately meet them. To get to know them and subsequently do what Gyasto and I had always dreamed of.

Escaping with the children and starting our lives as a family somewhere else. Away from people who didn't understand us and wouldn't let us be a family!"

"Have you found your daughter? Aang's older sister?"

"No, I've not. I asked Xiaoying for a list of every Air Nomad child at the school since the Air Nomads let so few come. Aang was allowed but not her. And I can't get to those birth records. So I don't know who's got her on Air Temple Island."

"So you've only right now have one of your children and you'll not rest till you've both."

"Yes, surely you want all three of your children?"

"I wouldn't let anyone separate my children. But why have you not told Aang you are his mother when that's all he's wanted? Or let him know that Gyasto is, in fact, his father or he has a sister?"

"Because, Kim, I'm terrified. Afraid after all they've done to him previously what will they do to him if they find out I told him the truth? What will they do to my daughter if I disclose the name of his sister? Will they take her away from me before I have a chance of finding her? Or Gyasto?"

"I see your point. This world is truly messed up for both of us."

"Yes. It is."

"Iroh? Honey any sign of him?"

"Not yet. Both of you get upstairs with the children. I'll stand watch."

"Be careful my love."

"I will."

Upstairs Xiaoying had decided she at least had to familiarize the children with what was going on as they're stuck here in this crisis. Consequently, she at least correlated to them everything that Kim had told Akanke.

Needless to say, they're flabbergasted to find out Zuko was descended from Royalty but it was equally shocking to find out just how much abuse he'd undergone.

At least it filled in all the blanks and now they're all frightened on what they're going to do.

It was astonishing anyone slept that night at all. However, they only slept until Devil Hour which is 3:00 a.m. That's when Ozai finally struck.

There was a deafening crash downstairs, the profoundly strong odor of smoke, and the unmistakable sound of the shots of gunfire. Everyone was awakened from a dead sleep and raced down the stairs. A window had been smashed and Iroh, Kimana, and Akanke were working to put out blazes with fire extinguishers and sprinkler system before the manor caught on fire.

"Did we all just about die in an ARSON?!" yelled Katara in an alarm looking at the leftover firebombs strewed around the living room floor that been put out.

"Where those gunshots?! LIKE WITH A REAL GUN?!" screamed Sokka freaking out as he noticed the 360 Magnum on the coffee table still smoking a little.

"Did someone really just try to kill all of us?!" Suki also shrieked as she looked at the massive size of the hole in the window where the bombs and brick had come through.

"Yes to all the above. My 'brother' and I use that term loosely evil no bounds and wouldn't care about killing children. Let's collect the evidence and put it in the safe." Iroh said as calmly as he could. He was also thinking the kids would likely need some of his best tea to settle them down some more. Curse Ozai for doing this to young ones who didn't need this in their lives.

"What for?!" screamed the children nearly killed. They're terrified, bewildered, panicked and yes they would most definitely need some strong cups of tea and a lot of reassuring words to make all this go away. They just got a taste of true evil and it wasn't a nice thing to know what evil could do to them at all!

"For the small hope that with everything we've collected will one day be present before a judge that not under his thumb and he'll be prosecuted and finally found guilty and I won't lie we want him to get the death plenty!" the women of such great faith actually admit she wanted capital punishment.

"Can we get your testimony? Anything for evidence? We need all we can get for the day we hope comes soon to get it before a judge and jury. We want this to end. Please?" pleaded Kim to the terrified children before her. She knew right now they all were just like little babies and they needed their mommies and right now she, Akanke and Xiaoying were the only mommies and for Aang, he didn't even know his mommy was there.

And despite the danger of the night the kids all each took the tape recorder and gave a full testimony of what happened that night.

One could only hope that Ozai would face justice and that he would get the death plenty as leaving him alive would be an injustice to the world which he had hurt so much!


	14. United or Divided

United or Divided?

It was a couple of weeks later after that direful and nightmare evening in mid-March and now even in April all of Republic City was still in a roaring tempestuousness because of Ozai and couldn't figure out what to do about him.

It seemed Ozai's foremost root of power that had worked so long in his favor was the fact that the four nations had been divided so long by the Ten Deadly Plagues along with the frivolous bickerings within their own societies.

And at present, his horrendous existence was only provoked those crippling circumstances prompting additional severance. Furthermore, everything from the outrageousness caused by the Plagues, Seven Deadly Sins and all that was sacrilegious in this world to reach its zenith.

Which was ultimately preventing all the righteous, noble and liberal people who'd been converted and redeemed in mind, body, and spirit to come together and united with their brethren and take him down?

Ozai was able to hold the whole city hostage without even having to hold a single weapon. Just him breathing was sufficient enough to hold the entire city hostage and now that imminent war was coming ever closer.

"We cannot permit this to continue! Something must be done! I refuse to live in fear of one man! I refuse to bow down!" Hakoda once again articulated rather unquestionably as he and countless others assembled at Iroh's home once again to address this menace.

"But Hakoda, are you willing to jeopardize your children lives again? He nearly assassinated Sokka and Katara! What would he do to the rest of our children? We have to think about everyone families!

I've got a daughter of my own to think about too you know!" Bato disputed back worriedly.

"And yet if we permit fear to rule us that is letting him win, Bato! We can't let fear control us perpetually! We must be willing to risk everything even our lives! Evil thrives when good men do nothing!

To win a war don't you have to fight for love, honor, and family? And be willing to risk your life for the cause your fighting for? I won't stand by and let him get away this anymore!

I've seen what he's done to three children already! I won't let him harm another child!" Kim fumed emphatically.

"Yes, I will not lose either of my children either! He nearly killed my son! I will not allow him to bring a battle to the isle and then butcher my daughter before I even get the opportunity to unearth her!" Akanke asserted her gray eyes blazing with passion and conviction.

"I thought you were all for non-violent and love thy enemy?" Lao questioned the Air Nomad female and Gyasto spoke up for his unknown wife.

"I told you months ago when you thought I didn't understand what it meant to be a father. Now you know I too have a daughter and a son. Furthermore, we will fight to the death to save our children!

And in any case, any life is to be valued the same. That is one of the few teachings that is still correct."

"Thank you, my love."

"Of course, my beloved."

"Either way, far too long the war between humanity and the four nations has carried on! And for three generations people who still deem that they have the "divine right' to rule have been using it in an unbalanced way to bring us to this point!

I'm only a few weeks away from giving birth to my child and I don't want to give birth to my child in a land of ash and cinders with burning rotten corpses under a blood red sky with nothing by the song of Symphony of Death playing!" screeched Xiaoying when her fiance tried to get her to calm down.

She had to remember her blood pressure and think of the baby. This close to the end of the pregnancy she couldn't afford for anything to go wrong now. Not at her age and everything else. This was a bit of a high-risk pregnancy so she had to do everything right for her child which they were inside her and when they came out of her too.

"Iroh? Please, Ozai is your brother. Please tell us what your thoughts are on this. Please?" begged the parents of the children he'd sheltered and brought together for the purpose of bringing harmony to the city. They're fearful, disoriented and despairing for hope and direction and looking to him for it as he had done for their children.

Iroh's head down as he was in deep contemplation and he couldn't think or speak for a few minutes. It wasn't easy to have the weight of an entire city on your shoulders after all.

"My love? Are you alright? Are the children alright? Are they safe?" Kim asked him softly as she touched his right shoulder.

"Aye, they're safe. Zuko and Akiko and their friends are in the garage right now making melodious harmony. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are in the greenhouses attending to your private Gardens of Eden."

"Okay, please my love. Speak to us. You know your brother better than all gathered here and you're the wisest man I know. Speak words of comfort to us. Give us some ray of hope."

"I don't know what I can offer, my butterfly. But I can try."

"Please, they need to hear something to know it's not completely hopeless. Please, Iroh?"

"Okay," sighing heavily he turned to the people gathered in his dining room and sat down at the ornate dining table. Then he took a long drink of ginseng tea to calm his nerves before speaking.

"Listen to me and listen well for this may be the only way we can come together and united the Four Nations. If they all hear these words of truth. I need you to listen and repeat to your people these truths and it may be our only hope of bringing down my brother," he hesitated for a moment collecting his thoughts.

"When explaining to your compatriots, families, and societies why we must be united tell them this speech. And perhaps then they will realize why we can't afford to let my brother prevail this time.

"Since the beginning of time mankind has grown and changed. Not always for the better. But we've changed and adapted to the world ever-shifting face. We've become the dominant species on the planet after million years.

But as I've said we don't learn from our sins, the mistakes of the past have many times been repeated and we have failed to learn the lessons of yesteryear so that they continue to cling to our shoulders like a heavy bundled of boulders that we cannot free ourselves from.

Though we as humans have learned to make weapons, tools, grow crops, learned the art to heal and make miracles happen and fill our souls with the life of art and music, we still have much to learn.

The most important lesson we have yet to still learn is that we need to share the world with everyone and everything. We, as humans, have never done well to tolerate that which we find "different or inferior."

We have allowed ourselves to be consumed by the venom of self-indulgence, hunger for supremacy, extreme dislike, apprehension and the inability to tolerate and accept that which we don't understand.

We often fail to remember we are all mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, sons, and daughters. We are all unique and different but we all wish to live a life free of fear. We are one race; human beings, which is made up of many different nations, not the other way around.

Throughout history, there have been many members of the human race who wished to become the sole dominating power in the world. To rule with an iron fist for all eternity.

Many would say these people and should be locked up. But people such as dictators and tyrants, who have tasted the sweet taste of power, are twice as deadly and cunning.

Sometimes knowing the right words and being very charming can help greatly. Because when those two things come together they are a very deadly combination in the wrongs hands.

My brother Ozai thinks of himself in some ways a noble wolf. As he's got royal blood and he's top of the food chain in terms of predator and being an alpha. Yes, Ozai is as cunning and as dangerous as a wolf, but he's not noble in the least bit.

Being a human being means caring about others more than yourself. My 'brother' wants only those he deems worthy like those of 'true' Fire Nation blood to be the Superior Race.

He's already planning to go as far as brainwash, rinse and dry the minds of children as he tried to do to Azula. But by doing so all the legacy that his so-called "Superior Race is gonna have for its future generations is millions of innocent people who bodies have either become disease-ridden corpse or felt the agonizing tortures death of gas chambers or worse knowing him.

We must not forget though no matter how many horror stories of evil, tragedies and war we hear. To remember stories of love, hope, and light. And how each of these stories reminds us of a powerful message to and all.

It's a universal message that every heart in the world needs to experience, for their eyes and ears may fail to see and hear this message the heart will definitely perceive what we have failed to catch with our other senses.

A message of unconditional and undying love, exceptional valor and clinging to the one thing that can ever be permitted to slip away from our hearts; hope.

In, closing, I leave you with this to contemplate. It took the world working together one time in the Lost Age end a great evil that claimed so many lives of people of all ages and walks of life. Several were just children.

So now tell me the answer to this question? If war is hell and the price of peace is the lives of innocent people paid with the blood when will the world realize we must as one united race and stop fighting pointless battles with our brethren? Must this cruel act be repeated again before we learn our lesson? The choice is up to you?" Iroh finally finished his speech and took a long draft of tea before settling down after saying something that profound.

His wife then approached him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Iroh, I know you saw terrors when called to war years ago, but I knew you came back enlightened and a better man. You've aspired for peace, not war."

"As, you've said, my love, God mourns for each foolish loss when the soil is stained red. He smiles when there is sympathy, mercy, and faith."

"And even in our darkest hour, he will encourage us to find the light when there none to be found."

"That's all very nice and your words are intensely profound and stirring. Yet our people are still separated and not sure how to unite to fight a man who thinks he's a god." Bato recalled to them of the predicament at hand.

"Then we pray and seek his guidance and he will provide us with an answer, Bato. Just as he helped provide the children of the city a sanctuary and salvation by us building Avatar Wan High.

Then by sending the blessing of our six children who set the example. They've shown despite being six astonishingly diverse people all who had vastly different histories and predicaments they've defeated the Ten Deadly Plagues and their cultural difference and are exceptional friends to the end.

And there nothing more the Lord loves then when he's sees his greatest gift of love take on its many forms and blossoms. Just as their wildflowers have bloomed so have they. Or have you all been too caught up to notice how they've grown and changed?" Kimana asked their families as she petted her dove.

"Well it wasn't for your adopted daughter I doubt I have ever heard Katara sing again or skate with passion.

And without all the new friends Sokka not have enough sense knocked in him to be with Yue in her last moments."

"Toph wouldn't be happy I know that."

"We know friendship again done wonders for Aang"

"As it is done for Zuko and Akiko. All in all the gift of a friend made everyone strive to do better and become better people and open up. Can you not see? They've overcome their weaknesses, are more easygoing and opened their minds and hearts."

"And others have indeed followed them. More kids made friends as they're the first to cross the boundaries into the unknown. Therefore it only makes sense if they can teach kids they can teach adults." Akanke and her husband both nodded at that.

"But even if they have done some small miracles we still can't let that miracle they've done die by Ozai bringing hellfire down on them! He's threatening everyone with anything he can.

You know his game. If you can't be bought or scared then he threatens you some other way. He'll establish artificial evidence and make you take a big fall and land you in prison and demolish your character.

Witnessed him do that to more than a few good honorable men in my lifetime and again we know he's not above murder," Xiaoying reemphasized.

"Well, we just can't back down and this time we must be united and show him their strength in numbers. You said you had a lifetime of evidence against him, did you not?" asked Hakoda to which Iroh nodded.

"The good people in my family have been collecting evidence at great personal risk since my grandfather's time in hopes it would be present in an honest court of law and that someone is held accountable for these heinous atrocities."

"But we won't lie we are not desiring any mercy shown to Ozai. We want him to be found guilty and sentenced to death. We have no qualms about it. Not after all things he's done he doesn't deserve the mercy of life in prison.

I have asked God to forgive me for seeking a death penalty, Hakoda. Only I just know as long as he's got a heartbeat the world is in continuous jeopardy. Thus the only way there will be peace and my family and loved ones will truly be safe is the day the light goes out in his monstrous orange-yellow eyes and he goes to purgatory to join Satan for some potato salad!" Kim had her hands balled into a fist to the point her nails were causing her palms to bleed as much she was crying.

"Okay, calm down, we understand. We shall all do something. We will talk to our people and make sure we finally come together and united on this issue and working together we will find a way to finally bring him down."

"Good. Though we must still protect the school as well as protect the children. Zuko and Azula are with us all the time now and I'm sure you rarely let your children out of your sight now. Am I right?" Iroh asked and everyone nodded.

"There is always someone with them wherever they go after your brother attack. And our neighborhoods have stepped up protection as well."

"But are we playing into his hands or not? Ozai is extremely intelligent and done this game a long time," Xiaoying pointed out sensibly.

"Either way we can't let anyone is unprotected nor any location, Xiaoying. Are you sure you're all safe at the shop?"

"Kim, we've done all we can to protect the girls and Akiko at the shop. I even hired a guard. That's the best we can do now. I don't want my baby to be imperiled either as this is likely my only child. But oh I'm so frightened. I don't even think it's safe to have my wedding!"

"This is really bad if we can't even have a simple ceremony to get married!"

"Yes, it is."

While the adults still were talking back in the garage the kids were taking five from their band practice to talk about the same problem and what they could do to help.

"Look we are really sorry you guys got dragged into this!" apologized Zuko and Akiko for the millionth time.

"Look you've got nothing to apologize for! You are victims and as victims, you're at fault for nothing!" Katara told them yet again for the millionth time.

"Even if Zuko does have a lunatic for a father! Ow! Suki!" Sokka moaned as she hit him with a golden metal fan she'd taken to carrying.

"It's okay Sokka, I didn't ask for him to be my dad. It's just kind of relief you all know. Also that Azula isn't really a monster and she was also affected too."

"Still what can we do to spread the words of peace, love, and harmony? So Ozai doesn't destroy what we've done so far?" Aang wanted to know as he was kinda busy doing cats-cradled.

Akanke had shown it to him as it helped her relax when she was stressed and he found it soothing too. He still had no idea his parents were in the house as they still hadn't told him they're his parents or he had a sister yet.

"Well, we need to be tough, strong and face this head on because Team Avatar doesn't back down!" Toph shouted as she popped open a can of root beer.

"Well, Toph that's a great attitude to have. But motto and slogans aren't going to get us very far with Death knocking on the doors of the city holding in hostage in a state of fear!" exclaimed Akiko.

"Hey nothing to fear but fear itself!"

"Again, Suki, quotes and motto aren't going to work."

"Or aren't they? Your aunt and uncle are always spewing lots of words of wisdom. Why don't you do that?"

'What? Say Daddy's proverbs and Aunt Kim's inspirations speeches?"

"We need to spread the word somehow. So social media is a great way to do that. Radio be another. Just anyone to reach the masses and spread the words people need to hear and not the ones that are gripping them in terror."

"I've got my tablet with me. A website, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram? All of the above? What do we need to start spreading whatever words to hit the masses?" asked Aang holding up his forbidden tablet.

"You guys start playing again and just singing and play as many inspirational quotes and words and we'll upload them to all social media outlets and hopefully we will go viral!" Suki said as she got Aang's tablet ready to record and they spent the next hour doing a concert in the garage spreading the messages of peace, love, and unity.

Azula for her part was doing it her own way. As her real nice self-was coming out she had asked her friends for help.

Consequently, Mai even if it wasn't her style was writing more 'happy' poems and then Ty Lee and her many sisters were attaching them to some of the most gorgeous and metaphorical wildflowers of her Aunt Kim and delivering them all over the city in their effort to bring the city together.

So right now it could swing either way. However, one thing was crystal clear for the first time ever there was a lot more effort to unite the city together in unity then there ever been in the past.

OC Voice Cast Some of these characters spoke a lot more in my last Avatar story "When Gold met Jade" so I was picking voices for them for that and future stories they might be used again in.

Akiko- Me

Sakiko- Ming-Na Wen- Mulan

Xiaoying- Lucy Liu- Silvermist Tinkerbell movies

Aunt Kimana- Lauren Tom- Multiple voice acting roles

Akanke- Lupita Nyong'o- Nakia- Black Panther

Healer Yang- Nia Vardalos- Goddess Selena DuckTales 2017

Rei- Catherine Tate- Magica De Spell- DuckTales 2017

Saura- Paget Brewster – Della Duck- DuckTales 2017

Kishi- Julie Bowen- Queen Arianna- Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures


	15. The Rainbow of Friendship

The Rainbow of Friendship

May had steadily slithered to Republic City and with it was the impending conclusion of the first school year of Avatar Wan High.

Everyone who'd birthdays throughout the school year was now a year older even Suki had had her birthday on April 22 which was ironically Earth Day. Therefore she was now 16 years old.

Consequently, only those who were of Fire Nation ancestry hadn't had their birthdays yet as they're all summertime birthdays. Still, that wasn't what was on the group or school's mind on who yet to have a birthday.

The whole school furthermore an immense majority of the city that had become united was working night and day nonstop 24/7 to encourage peace and unity within the city. They'd set up a website that had links to every social media outlet under the sun.

All the students and their families were continually uploading videos, blogs, artwork, essentially anything, and everything to explicate how they'd defeat the Ten Deadly Plagues and found the color of friendship which was indeed a rainbow.

The background of the website was a digital photograph of the mural that was finished at the school. When you logged onto the page you heard an aged man voice give a description of the avatar cycle followed by a song that had become the high school theme song.

It went like this.

"So many paths to peace

But who's to say what's best?

So long as they help lead us all

To hope and togetherness

We might not look the same

But take a look within

What're inside matters so much more than if we can bend water, earth, fire or air

May there be peace, peace in the Four Nations  
And let me help it start  
May there be peace, peace in the Four Nations  
And I will do my part

"Many lifetimes ago the Avatar was born to keep peace and balance within the Four Nations. Working together, the Avatar and Four Nations made the World a safe place for everyone who respects the balance of the World and its Nations. It is this peace that we celebrate tonight

May there be peace, peace in the Four Nations  
And let me help it start  
May there be peace, peace in the Four Nations  
And I will do my part  
And I will do my part!"

After the theme song played you could access the website which had connections with the icons of the symbol of each nation so you could meet and get to know people of each nation and discover more about their culture. There were also a few music videos the students had done that were available to watch on the website and all the social media outlets.

The first one been the student's video yearbook and put to the song "Thrive" to show how they had thrived and what they'd done throughout the year both at school and in their districts.

It was absolutely excellent and the teaching faculty was amazingly satisfied moreover proud of it. Especially Kimana who'd, of course, introduce the song as she played it at the tea shop all the time.

"Here in this worn and weary land  
Where many a dream has died

Like a tree planted by the water  
We never will run dry

So living water flowing through  
God we thirst for more of You  
Fill our hearts and flood our souls  
With one desire

Just to know You and  
To make You known  
We lift Your name on High  
Shine like the sun make darkness run and hide  
We know we were made for so much more  
Than ordinary lives  
It's time for us to more than just survive  
We were made to thrive

Into Your word we're digging deep  
To know our Father's heart

Into the world, we're reaching out  
To show them who You are

So living water flowing through  
God we thirst for more of You  
Fill our hearts and flood our souls  
With one desire

Just to know You and  
To make You known  
We lift Your name on High  
Shine like the sun make darkness run and hide  
We know we were made for so much more  
Than ordinary lives  
It's time for us to more than just survive  
We were made to thrive

Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible  
Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible  
Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible  
Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible

Just to know You and  
To make You known  
We lift Your name on High  
Shine like the sun make darkness run and hide  
We know we were made for so much more  
Than ordinary lives  
It's time for us to more than just survive  
We were made to thrive

Hey!

We were made to Thrive"

Plus the secondary video was of the students, parents, and teachers singing "I can only imagine" again using videos from their lives at school along with their personal lives to positively show what they could 'only imagine" and hope for.

"I can only imagine what it will be like  
When I walk by your side  
I can only imagine what my eyes will see  
When your face is before me  
I can only imagine

Yeah

Surrounded by your glory  
What will my heart feel?  
Will, I dance for you, Jesus,  
Or in awe of you be still?  
Will I stand in your presence  
Or to my knees will I fall?  
Will I sing hallelujah?  
Will I be able to speak at all?  
I can only imagine  
I can only imagine

I can only imagine when that day comes  
And I find myself standing in the sun  
I can only imagine when all I will do  
Is forever, forever worship you  
I can only imagine, yeah  
I can only imagine

Surrounded by your glory  
What will my heart feel?  
Will, I dance for you, Jesus,  
Or in awe of you be still?  
Will I stand in your presence  
Or to my knees will I fall?  
Will I sing hallelujah?  
Will I be able to speak at all?  
I can only imagine  
Yeah  
I can only imagine

Surrounded by your glory  
What will my heart feel?  
Will, I dance for you, Jesus,  
Or in awe of you be still?  
Will I stand in your presence  
Or to my knees will I fall?  
Will I sing hallelujah?  
Will I be able to speak at all?  
I can only imagine  
Yeah  
I can only imagine

I can only imagine  
Yeah  
I can only imagine  
I can only imagine  
I can only imagine

I can only imagine  
When all I will do  
Is forever, forever worship you

I can only imagine"

Needless to say, they're working extremely hard to subdue so much misery, resentment, hostility, and immorality still gripping the city. They'd been multiplying their attempts for the last two weeks in response to what had been on the front page of the newspaper.

Kimana was still looking at the article which she'd been unable to throw away because of what it showed and said. War or Peace for Republic City? Riots Increasing as Peace Rally Nears.

There was a photograph of a man, his features distorted by rage as he raised his fist to strike a blow at another person, whose features were obscured. A fire burned in the background. Underneath was a short editorial column.

"A police officer asked me to hold a mirror to the city. If it saw its face, the officer reasoned, then maybe the madness would stop. Last night, this was the face of a city united in hate. Look at this face and look in the mirror. What were you doing last night?"

"Iroh! Iroh where are you?!" she called out frantically as she roamed throughout the manor in desperation for her husband.

"In the study, Kimana. I've been working on my speech for the peace rally. What's up?" he inquired softly as he looked up to see his wife looking quite disturbed.

"Have you forgotten what your brother did two weeks ago already?!" she demanded furiously as she brandished the article in front of him.

Sighing wearily he shook his head dejectedly. "No, I've not overlooked what he did. He sent a bomb threat to city hall and caused a riot and now Xiaoying has to suspend her wedding until what time he's behind bars."

"City Hall wasn't even the real target! He blew up the History Museum and the demolished the Hall of Avatars! How many taxpayers dollars is that gonna take to fix? Furthermore how many inestimable artifacts have been damaged, Iroh? How many?!"

"Too many. We can't restore any of those priceless artifacts. They were great bonds to a past we so desperately need to reconnect with. Too many people have forgotten who they are or where they come from.

We have neglected so much of our culture it's no wonder bending and the avatar cease to exist with a lack of faith and people lack spiritual belief and the sins and plagues."

"Yes, skepticism is quite persuasive, my husband. Furthermore simply bolstering that disbelief isn't improving the predicaments tormenting the city or its people! Except for there a whole lot more going on then delivering the entire world a bad case of spirit-bound amnesia!

Ozai is bound and determined to become a tyrant! That he'll become a god and rule this city and then the world! And if we can't stop him here and now the world will perish!"

"What do you want me to do? I'm one man! I can't vanquish him by myself, Kimana and you know that. Not to mention we've done all we can for years to gather evidence against him and everything else from a legal standpoint!"

"You know what I want! I want a 12 person jury of six men, six women three from each nation with an impartial, upright and righteous judge to see the evidence and then give him the only just punishment there is! The death penalty!

I want Xiaoying and Piandao to be able to get married and have their baby who due in a week and a half safely and raise their child in a safe world!

I want all our family to be together, secure and comfortable here in our home!

I want the whole city to be at peace and working towards a truly utopian society and everyone to have their happy ending!

And most of all I want Lu Ten's memorial birthday party to be a happy celebration this year without Ozai ruining it like he's ruined it every year since his death! I want to celebrate my son's birthday on June 5th in happiness and may his soul know he's still cherished and treasured on HIS DAY!" she concluded in a such a ferocity her pet dove Ren flew about in terror of her mistress.

"Kim, I desire all those things as well. And of course, I want to celebrate our son's birthday just once in peace and honor his memory without the threat of my brother ruining, it for us.

But I ask you again, what do you want to do? I'm only a man, not a miracle worker. I'm not the Avatar or God or Jesus Christ! What do you expect me to do?"

"I want you to do something! Something just once!" she cried hot angry tears.

"Kim I'm only human. At the end of the day, I'm only human. We will do what we can. Please go check on the children. Do something to calm yourself down. We will figure this out. I promise," he spoke as reassuringly as he could to her as he held her close and kissed her forehead.

She dried her tears and strolled out of the house and to the guest house where Zuko and Azula been living since that horrifying night back in March.

She located Azula who ever since that night had altered her appearance. She presently wore her chocolate-brown hair long and loose with the red lilac barrettes in her hair with matching earrings and she wore that as her personal scent likewise.

Around her neck was a golden locket with a blood-red gemstone in the center which held a photo of Ursa inside. Her brand-new outfit now was off the shoulder carmine top, midriff showing with a short ebony black skirt and black leather ankle boots with cerise flame rhinestones on them.

Overall in both appearances and temperament, Azula had exorcised her fiendish personality since the night her father had gotten physical with her and finally the family was getting to know who the 'real' Azula was. The one they believed they never see.

Azula still struggled tremendously with expressing her emotions with others and still being entirely truthful with others although was gradually overcoming this. Yet in the past two months, they'd learned a lot about her.

She was admittedly as gifted an actress as her mother as well as the voice of a phoenix-like her aunt. She showed some promise of working in the greenhouses and was a highly gifted athlete.

Though again it would take a long time for her to learn to correctly communicate and socialize with people after so many years of abuse and required to be 'perfect'.

"Azula? How you doing, sweetheart?" her aunt asked her thoughtfully as she came into the guest house and found her reading a book on the history of the Ember Island Players who were an acting troop in the Lost Age.

"Oh, Aunt Kim! You startled me!"

"Sorry, Azula. Didn't mean too. Are you okay?"

"Fine...um...I'm alright... yes I'm alright..." she botched the attempt to say her true feelings.

"Azula, I know you had a lot of psychological cruelty done to you by Ozai. We will get you the help you need, I promise. But please tell me sincerely if you're not okay?"

"I'm not...okay..."

"Are you scared because of what's going on?"

Nodding her head she sighed. "I want things to feel safe. I want to feel safe. But I can't. Not with him still free."

"I understand. I've felt that every day since I married your uncle. Where are Zuko and Akiko? It's time for your music lessons. Zuko on Tsungi Horn, Akiko on pipa and you need to work on playing the erhu.

It's been so many years since I heard you play it. I hope you're not too rusty. I know Zuko very gifted playing the Tsungi horn, though he's not always happy to play it. However, as long as Akiko's performing the Pipa he's content."

"Zuko and Akiko are in the hothouses. Though why do you care if we can play classical musical instruments, Aunt Kim? Zuko rather be playing his guitar and Akiko singing in their band with the rest of their friends?

What's the point of playing traditional instruments from the old days?" she inquired curiously as she picked up an instrument that closely mirrored a violin.

"Well, one I want you all to be able to embrace the good parts of your cultural instruments. And I think knowing how to play more then one instrument only adds to your talent.

"So knowing how to play an old fashion violin and a real violin makes me special?" she asked quizzingly as she followed her aunt into the house.

"It certainly makes your versatile and makes you very talented. It also means you are in touch with your roots. And music is a gift for the soul. I believe you should know something of your past and bring it into the present to make a better future."

"Well, okay. But are we going to work with just traditional instruments today? It's been a long time since I had a real lesson in the violin."

"I'll give you an extra lesson on how to catch up with your violin. Don't worry. Now let us get your brother and Akiko, " as they found them in greenhouse three.

The three teenagers spent three hours having music lessons in both traditional Fire Nation instruments as well as modern-day instruments and a quick singing lesson. It was the only thing that kept their Aunt Kim tranquil throughout that day.

At least for Azula's part, her talents in playing the violin both the old kind and modern one hadn't diminished in the years since her mother disappearance. As she'd stop practicing after her mother vanished on the orders of Ozai.

It was roughly the same as everyone else homes. Them trying to keep their spirits up before the peace rally came up as well as deal with their personal problems. While also the kids dealing with the fact the end of the school year was coming up fast.

It was a very dangerous time for sure as they had a lot of law enforcement watching over the people who were setting up in the heart of the city for the peace rally. Everyone was just waiting for something to go boom.

"So, do you think we are really doing a good job of representing the true spirit of what the Air Nomads are about?" Aang was inquiring as he was helping set up the Air Nomads booth for the gathering.

"Well, I've prepared all the food that our culture has eaten since the beginning of time, Aang," replied Aya as she confidently was setting up the table to sample Air Nomad cuisine.

"Yes, and I've been busy making a whole collection of our history clothes through the ages. Just like the other girls from Sifu Xiaoying's shop are in charge of each of their nations booths food and clothing display." Deryn informed him immediately.

"Well, we did agree we wanted to honor our cultural history throughout time and that meant honoring the Lost Age," Aang acknowledged.

"Yes, it did. Also, different students from all nations will be displaying the different styles of fighting and the art of bending native to their culture."

"Well, it will be only showing the katas of bending as we have no actual bending in this world."

"No that's true, Aang. But we are trying to show we are honoring our origins and we remember a past that must never be forgotten," Gyasto reminded him as he approached with Akanke.

"Hey, Gyasto! Hello Akanke! How goes making the stuffed animals prizes?"

"You mean what countless women and mothers of the student body have done to make stuff animals that look like the hybrid creatures of the Lost Age? We've sore fingers and many pinpricks, Aang.

However, at least everyone will at least finally remember what the creatures looked like from the lost age. Here, I made you two dolls of what Momo and Appa would've looked like in the Lost Age," Akanke offered her secret son with a charitable smile as he had a mile-wide grin and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you! I always wanted to see a real flying bison and a winged lemur! I'm gonna go show Momo and Appa their counterparts! Thank you!" and he speeds off as fast as he could without airbending which was still a lost art.

Akanke looked at the boy running away sorrowfully sighed. She walked away and her secret husband caught up to her. "Akanke, why don't we just tell him? What good is doing either of us keeping the truth from him?"

"What about our daughter? We are still on the verge of war, Gyasto! And you know what will happen if the Council of Elders will do if they find out about us! They'll make sure we never find her!

It's killing me! I want to tell him! But until I know it's safe and we've found our daughter I can't tell him!"

"Well, let's hope we can tell him and find our daughter before it's too late. Before the city dies and we can live together as a family."

"I've asked Kim to pray for that every day since that terrible night! Now we better not be seen together too much or it will arouse suspicion. I'll go check on how the other students are doing with the banners and posters. You keep an eye on the Air Nomad children.

And make sure our son is safe."

"But what about our daughter?"

"Hopefully we'll find her soon. Aren't all the Air Nomads coming to the peace rally?"

"Yes."

"This may be our only chance to find her. I don't know what she looks like as a 14-year-old girl. But one way or another we shall find our daughter at the peace rally! I swear!"

"Okay, go my love and be careful."

"I will. Love you, Gyasto."

"Love you, Akanke."

As the days to the peace rally got closer everyone nerves were getting more on edge. Sokka now was anxious about his brand-new girlfriend. He was currently at her house in her bedroom looking at dressing in the traditional warrior outfit from her ancestral place of origin.

"I still don't understand how you can be a warrior fighting in a dress with makeup and a fan, Suki."

"Sokka! I've already told you in great length three times the history of the Kyoshi Warriors, my ancestors. And what I'll be demonstrating with my friends at the peace rally.

And I don't need my boyfriend making lame cracks and thinking I'm not a warrior because I'm a girl!" she snapped irritably as she hit him with her fan and then hogtied him with no problem.

"Ah! Suki! I didn't need a demonstration! Geez! If I wasn't supposed to be part of the main act on center stage, don't you think I'd rather be demonstrating the warrior ways of the Water Tribe? Sheesh!"

"Like what? How to hit things with a boomerang?" she asked as she unknotted her love.

"Hey, Suki! I've been doing a lot of research along with practice with the weapons of my culture to get in touch with my roots! I've become pretty skilled with all weapons of the Water Tribe."

"Something tells me, you're holding something back. What is it? Out with it, Sokka!"

"Okay, you know how I was assigned to have the private tutoring session with Vice Principal Xiaoying's fiance?"

"Yeah, what about them?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Well, he's an avid collector of swords and also a master swordsman. Says he was fascinated by that aspect of the Lost Age. During our private sessions, he's actually trained me in the ways of the sword."

"What? He gave you real swords to use?! He's got a baby on the way! And then there's the police and..."

"Relax Suki! We just go to a gym and uses wooden swords! Sheesh! But I totally rock! He said I messed up in a special way with all he was trying to teach me but I'm creative, imaginative and a bunch of other stuff."

"Well, out of the group you do have wit, creatively, resourcefulness and be the planner for sure," Suki agreed with a blush coming to her face paint.

"Thank you, Suki."

"Welcome. I'm sure they'll be some time for you to show off all your talents. Now tell me honestly oh mighty warrior of the Southern Water Tribe? You really think I'm weak and not a warrior just because I'm a girl?" she got in his face.

"No, Suki, you've shown you could kick anyone's butt without even trying. And you did say an Avatar visited you in your sleep. Therefore I ain't gonna tell you're not a warrior."

"Good. Now, why don't we do a small video and upload of us doing a small battle? You know to show how people shouldn't be sexist and to also appreciate the ways of all warriors?"

"I'll get the camera rolling and you show the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors for the website. Then let me show the ways of the Water Tribe."

So they went to her backyard and set up the camera and start to stream a live feed to the website which in turn was played on all social media feeds "The Ways of the Warriors". It was a 45-minute video as they gave them a seek to peek as to some of the things they see at the peace rally and learn about the warrior culture of the Lost Age.

Naturally, it went viral pretty immediately and was incredibly empowering for many young girls in the city. And of course, made more people looking forward to seeing all that the peace rally had to offer.

Finally, it was the peace rally which was held on the second weekend of May. The four nations had gathered in the center of the city and were busy going about to the different booths enjoying the various pursuits, sampling the food, and learning about the other nations cultures.

It seemed to be going well like finally, all the dreams of so many were coming true.

Team Avatar was doing their best at each of their nations booths before it was time for them to do their gig on center stage which was to happen at twilight. Consequently, Sokka did get his chance to show off his warrior skills, the other showed off bending motions as well as a few other things about their culture.

Finally, it was time for Iroh's speech and Team Avatar's concert. It seemed the city was gathered and now was gathered around a large stage that had a huge screen that was broadcasting everything live to every form of media live.

Iroh was in his best suit and seemed to be very calm and collective. Though he was truly terrified. Still, he went up to the podium wishing he'd drunk a lot more calming tea. Still, he cleared his throat and address all of Republic City.

"Good evening," he began in his calm, soothing and wise voice. "I'm pleased to see so many open-minded, free-thinking individuals here this evening. It proves that there is hope that the city officials as well as people who call this special city where all four nations have come to live.

That we can truly become the 5th Nation. The United Republic of Nations and hopefully live in peace and harmony. That we can finally extinguish the Ten Deadly Plagues that infested our Grand City for so long.

That we can finally be free of The Ten Deadly Plagues; the Plague of Racism, Plague of Prejudice, Plague of Bigotry, Plague of Hate, Plague of Intolerance, Plague of Ignorance, Plague of Indifference, Plague of Discord, Plague of Corruption, and Plague of Fear.

And we can be cured with the antidote of Acceptance, Impartially, Open-mindedness, Love, Tolerance, Understanding, Compassion, Harmony, Honor, and Trust.

May tonight we see that we can live in peace, love, and harmony and see the color of friendship is a beautiful rainbow.

"Now it's time for the truth. A truth that has escaped all of us for generations. We cannot say the words any longer "You are one of us! You accuse yourself!"

"It's time we all admitted to ourselves and the world by saying the words out loud.

"That's right I'll admit it! I was once small minded with a closed heart, but I was wrong!

I went around hating, treating others with disrespect and being completely consumed by all of the Ten Deadly Plagues and it accomplished absolutely nothing!

I was an idiot and a fool! But someone from another nation saved my life and I'm not going to let you or anyone else hurt them for no-one in this city will destroy no more lives with any more lies. It ends here, tonight!

So, let's all calm down. Everyone, please! Listen to me," Iroh took a deep breath.

"The only way things are going to change in this city is if we stop what we're doing and just listen." He gestured behind him at the six children who made up Team Avatar.

"You see behind me six children of various backgrounds who once would've been enemies. And now have come to realize they'll not hurt anyone.

You all saw for yourselves how the paths of hate set a trap for its victims and then tries to hurt those who have already stepped out of the way of the trap others will blunder into.

You'll all say the word but they are different and therefore cannot be friends! And if we are different how can we trust you or anyone else who is different."

"That's right. I'm different from all you in this city and trusting me is the last thing you should do," Iroh replied surprisingly which shocked everyone gathered there.

Smiling in a strange but wise way "You should trust your eyes and ears and make up your own minds for yourselves. I used to be afraid of those who were different from me. I'll admit to it.

Yes, I too affected by the Plagues at one point in my life. I even hated others who were unlike me. But then my beautiful and wise wife Kimana reminded what the Good Book says. I learned to 'love thy enemy.'" He smiled over his shoulder at Kimana who blushed and smiled.

"And once you learn to love them, they aren't your enemies anymore. They're friends." he was pausing to give weight to his words and could tell by the hushed crowd he'd given them a lot to think about.

"It's time we were honest and open with each other and all Loved thy Enemy and became friends. For us? Them? They are us. What difference do you truly see? For, in the end, it all becomes water and rain.

Now I will hand this over to six very special souls who will take over the ceremony from here and help us with some much-needed wisdom they've learned over the course of this year." as Iroh walked off the stage and over to his wife.

The gang walked onto the stage to where their band equipment was set up. A special video was due to play that showed their life story and journey over this school year and what they'd learned.

They announced as a group they're gonna perform a song about what seemed broken was really mended.

"When you see "broken beyond repair",  
I see "healing beyond belief."  
When you see "too far gone",  
I see "one step away from home."

How many times can one heart break?  
It was never supposed to be this way.  
Look in the mirror, but you find someone you never thought you'd be.  
Oh, but I can still recognize  
the one I love in your tear stained eyes.  
I know you might not see it now, so, lift your eyes to Me.

When you see "broken beyond repair",  
I see "healing beyond belief."  
When you see "too far gone" (too far gone),  
I see "one step away from home."  
When you see "nothing but damaged goods",  
I see "something good in the making."  
I'm not finished yet.  
When you see "wounded",  
I see "mended."  
Oh.

You see your worst mistake.  
But I see the price I paid.  
There's nothing you could ever do to lose what Grace has won.  
So, hold on it's not the end.  
No, this is where Love's work begins.  
I'm making all things new.  
And I will make a miracle of you.

When you see "broken beyond repair",  
I see "healing beyond belief."  
When you see "too far gone" (too far gone),  
I see "one step away from home."  
You see "nothing but damaged goods",  
I see "something good in the making."  
I'm not finished yet. Noo.  
When you see "wounded",  
I see "mended."

I see My child, My beloved.  
The new creation, you're becoming.  
You see the scars from when you fell,  
but I see the stories they will tell.  
You see "worthless,"  
but I see "priceless."  
You see "pain",  
but I see a purpose.  
You see "unworthy, undeserving."  
But I see you through eyes of Mercy.

When you see "broken beyond repair",  
I see "healing beyond belief."  
You're not too far gone.  
You're one step away from home!

When you see "nothing but damaged goods",  
I see "something good in the making."  
I'm not finished yet. Noo.  
When you see "wounded",  
I see "mended."

(When you see broken beyond repair) Ooh.  
(I see healing beyond belief)  
I see mended.  
(When you see too far gone)  
Whoa!  
(I see one step away from home)  
Oh, I see mended!  
(When you see nothing but damaged goods)  
(I see something good in the making)  
I'm not finished yet.  
When you see wounded,  
I see mended."

They'd planned to do more songs when all hell broke loose. Gunfire and firebombs rang out and pandemonium broke out. Furthermore, everything was descending into anarchy instantaneous. However, on stage was where it was the gravest for they saw who'd been hit by the first bullet.

No one could ever be sure if the shooter had been aiming to eliminate one of the children or he'd been a lousy shot. Either way, the bullet had missed the kids by inches and instead hit Akanke who'd been watching her son perform off stage.

It had hit her in the side and she was oozing a lot of bright red blood. Aang rushed over to her and looked at her as Gyasto was trying to apply pressure to the injury. Even in the midst of all the confusion seeing the woman he thought of as his mother shot caused something to snap inside of Aang.

It also incensed the others knowing their loved ones could've easily been shot and were in perilous jeopardy. They didn't know why but all of sudden they felt different. Something inside them felt different. It was an unusual sensation almost like a piece of their soul had rejoined their body.

Aang rose and his voice started to reverberate as if many voices were speaking with him. "This evil won't go unpunished!" and abruptly his eyes and tattoos were gleaming.

"Let's nail him! He won't jeopardize the city anymore!" resolved Katara as suddenly all the water in the area start to match her heartbeat.

"I'll find him and pound him into the ground for this!" Toph yelled lustily as she pounded her fists together and the ground started to rumble.

"Death will finally face justice today!" screamed Zuko and Akiko with fury as sparks danced at their fingertips.

"I've got a plan to do it. Just wish I had a sword to help!" yelled Sokka trying to be heard over the raging mob.

"Well, in case none of your noticing it seems the Lost Age is seeking to come back because of this barbarity and all of you beside Sokka are benders!" screamed Suki powerfully as she came running onto the stage.

It was only then they realized all around them the world was going through a metamorphosis as both ancient and modern were flashing in and out furthermore merging through the chaos and Suki was holding something.

"Sokka, Xiaoying's fiance said to give this to you. Saying you earned it. He had in his collection waiting for someone worthy to have it." as she gave him an all black sword.

"Wow! Cool! Alright, Team! Let's get this riot under control and deal with the other people who no doubt Ozai summoned. We're gonna need help to deal with crowd control and protect the innocent while we go after him."

"Well, if you need a leader for that my girls and I can handle it!" called out Azula as she and her girls showed up.

It wasn't surprising to see Azula had become a bender. "What do you want me to do?" she asked the Water Tribe boy.

"You, your friends and Suki defend the crowd. And find anyone who's turned into a bender.

Have the Airbenders take to the skies and monitor things from there. Earthbenders take care of the buildings and streets. Waterbenders and Firebenders take care of the fires."

"What about non-benders?"

"If they can fight have them get in organized fight teams and protect and take down the gangs but again make sure no-one gets hurt."

"Understood. Let's go!" as it was now the job of all of Avatar Wan High to protect the whole city from a full-on war.

"So what are we going do, Sokka?" everyone asked him with great anticipation after all he was the planner in the group.

"We got to find Ozai and take him out."

"Well, I can at least make certain there no more guns. I can sense the metal and know I can bend it. I can bend all the guns to me and make mincemeat out of it!" Toph informed him.

"You sure you can do that?" Sokka questioned Toph who nodded confidently. "No problem. Just get me to a high enough position and I'll eliminate the guns from the equation!"

"I'll take you up. Let's go!" cried Aang as he used airbending to get them on top of the nearest building and Toph focus with all her might and was able to summon all the guns to her and bent them into a ball of metal the size of a large beach ball.

"Allow us to take care of them from here!" as Zuko and Akiko used firebending to melt them quickly.

"Now we've got to find Ozai. Where could he be in this mess?" Aang wanted to know furiously thinking every second of the woman he thought of his mother succumbing to the effects of being shot. Not knowing it actually was his mother who might perish.

"Well, where he's going he's not gonna make it very far. Aang let's make a little fog." as Katara and Aang worked together to make a thick fog and spread it out.

"Okay let me see if I can find him. My Earthbending gives me the edge here."

"I say we need to think if he's escaping the closest ways out of the city by the docks or the mountain pass. But the mountain pass is closer then the docks and he could escape faster if he had a car."

"He loves that Ferrari of his too much to just leave it behind! He'll take the mountain pass!" Zuko told them confidently.

"We know the back alleys that will cut him off. Hurry!" Akiko screamed as she leads the way as the six teens raced through the shortcut to cut off Ozai before his car could get to the mountain pass.

"Okay, let's work fast. Zuko? You and Akiko first melt the asphalt Then Katara and Toph can make it into a large sinkhole. Aang and I can make some spikes to shred his tires to make sure he lands in the sinkhole."

For just regaining bending they all worked so fast and effectively they laid their trap and just in time did Ozai's crimson Ferrari come barreling down the road and land sinkhole.

However, Ozai wasn't about to be beaten by mere children. He quickly escaped the sinkhole and was looking at the children in a mad way.

"You think you all are so clever and that mere children could defeat me? The Phoenix King?! You're sadly mistaken!" and to their horror, he also started to bend.

"Shit!" was the collective word they used but there weren't gonna be defeated that easily.

They're pushing themselves to win this fight. Zuko and Akiko were able to hold their ground with him until Aang managed to create an air bubble that he used up all his oxygen so he burned himself out.

Katara then found out she'd the power much to her horror to bend a person's body to her will and she bent him into a position that Toph was able to take the car and form a prison around him.

Then Aang didn't know how he knew it but somehow he did and touched Ozai and his arrows glowed again and Ozai fell into a coma.

"Aang are you okay?" everyone asked as he almost passed out. "Yeah, but I think, you guys accidentally made me the avatar when we made the mural. I'm feeling a lot of energy in me and like a lot of weight on my chest and I can only describe it as the weight of the world."

"Well, we know you are weak, but if the world is really in the process of being reborn plus bending had returned furthermore you have indeed been chosen as the avatar then there only one way to test it," Akiko said in a matter of fact way.

"How?" asked Aang weakly. he could barely stand up.

"Try and snatch our newly regained elements from our hands. If you can hold them that will prove the world has really begun to be reborn and the Avatar Spirit returned and settled in you."

Not knowing any other way to test the theory Katara, Toph and Zuko each held their element in their right hand and Aang did grab at it and was able to hold it and sustain it for about 2 minutes.

"Great! Just great! The Lost Age is back! And every one a bender, but for me, and now Aang is the Avatar! Has the whole world gone nuts or is it just me?" Sokka asked and everyone laughed.

After that night nothing in Republic City was ever the same again. The elements both nature and other parts had blended and merged with the 21st century to make a rather unprecedented brand-new Republic City as everyone was rediscovering their true cultural heritage and bending and the Avatar been reborn.

Ozai would finally face a judge and jury and to everyone satisfaction, there was no doubt of the guilty verdict for the insanely long list of felonies he'd committed and they would get their heart's desire he'd get the death penalty.

Elsewhere families were reunited and started. Ursa finally after Ozai's arrest could come out of hiding and be reunited with her children. She brought with her new husband and a little girl named Kiyi.

They're all welcomed with open arms by Iroh and Kimana and they helped the family move into the guest cottage and start with their treatment with Dr. Ayano and Dr. Sata so they could ultimately heal from what Ozai inflicted on the family.

Xiaoying had her baby which was a girl and she named her Xiang. She could finally have her wedding sometime in the summertime after school let out which everyone was enthusiastically looking forward too. Only now it would be a prominent ceremony and not a modest one.

After several hours in surgery, Akanke pulled through and was resting comfortably. The bullet had managed to miss everything vital and she would be just fine. After nearly being killed she couldn't keep her secret anymore.

Therefore she summoned Aang to the hospital. She'd been notified by Gyasto about his new position as the reborn Avatar and all the other insane things going on in the world outside while she'd been unconsciousness for four days.

"Akanke! You're alright! I was so afraid! I don't know what I do if you died!" Aang blurted out as he came into the room with something wrapped up under his arm.

"Well, I've been better. And hospital food isn't made for those who don't eat meat. How are you dealing with suddenly becoming the Avatar?" she questioned him affectionately and he looked away regrettably.

"I was already different from everyone else. Now I'm really different and now I guess I've to learn as they did in the old days all this crazy bending stuff even though my friends are just learning it again themselves.

And everything else is so crazy! I mean I thought high school was hard enough! Now I've to protect the world? And..."

"Shush...Aang...Shush...It will be alright," as she stroked his face affectionately and he smiled with ecstasy and eyes closed in contentment. "You won't have to do this all alone. This new world will need you and your friends working together to protect it. It's all six of your jobs to keep the peace. All of you together.

All of you still have a lot to learn and you'll learn it all together. And don't worry about being alone or not having anyone to help you. I'll be there to care and comfort you every step of the way."

"You can only be my art teacher. You can't be anything more, Akanke. No matter how we might feel about each other," as all the rapture left his face as he was reminded of the truth of the situation.

"Aang, I can do a lot more for you then you think. I love you. I've loved you every day since you were born 13 years ago. And when I saw you for the first time? It was a dream come true."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused having not figured it out yet.

"Aang, can't you tell by looking at me?" she asked softly as she made him really look at her thoroughly "We look, think, and act the same. We both have the same Spirit Wind. You and I are exactly alike. How can you not have figured out all this time that you're my son?"

"What?!" he exclaimed in shock that he nearly fell over.

"I'm your mother, Aang. Your real mother. It was me who made you that locket and gave you a piece of my hair. I've spent all this year watching over you and getting to know you because you're my son."

"But if you're my mother why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked again confused as to why she as only telling him this now.

"Because of how they punished you. How they'd punished me and punish your father and I didn't want them to take away any chance of finding your sister."

"I've got a SISTER?!"

"Yes, you have got an older sister. Her name is Arianna. And you've known your father your whole life without realizing it. Gyasto is my secret husband and yours and Arianna's father."

"Gyasto is my father?!"

"Yes, and all I've ever desired is having both you and your sister and living with your father as a family someplace else. Away from the other Air Nomads. But I don't know where your sister is. And she's not attending the school so I've not found her yet."

"Well, let's make them tell us! I mean I've got a family! I've got a sister! I want my family!" and he then reached down and showed her his complete painting which he'd painted her for art class and she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"We'll get what we want my son. But let's get me out of the hospital first."

Not long after Akanke got out of the hospital it was time for the end of the school year dance. Which was a formal dance so everyone was in suits and fancy dresses. The most stylish at that dance was Team Avatar and their dates.

As they danced the night away and drifted off into their blissful happily ever after they knew their new life works just begun. They still had a mission to keep the peace at both Avatar Wan High and in Republic City but there was still a lot to do.

But for that night at that moment, all they cared about was this. All they knew they're all in love and the only thing they're thinking of is they were finally where their hearts had always been.

The End.


End file.
